Beloved Protector
by Nauchi KirikaRE22
Summary: Sasuke adalah pelindungnya. Sasuke adalah hidup dan nafasnya. Sasuke segalanya. Tidak ada alasan untuk kelain hati. Sasuke, kekasih yang selalu membuatnya khawatir dengan selalu menyelamatkannya walau dirinya sedang sakit. Warn: SasuNaru! CHAP 2, UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto Milik Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: (3 Chapter) Sasuke adalah pelindungnya. Sasuke adalah hidup dan nafasnya. Sasuke segalanya. Tidak ada alasan untuk kelain hati. Sasuke, kekasih yang selalu membuatnya khawatir dengan selalu menyelamatkannya walau dirinya sedang sakit. Warn: SasuNaru! Rated M Hanya ada di chapter SATU!**

**Warning: **YAOI, BoysLove, Fanfic Gaje, Shounen-ai, Bahasa tidak baku, Miss Typo's, Lemon/lime asam, rape, cerita pasaran, EYD berantakan, mudah ditebak, membosankan 100%, bahasa kaku, ngikuti bahasa saya sehari-hari, De El El. **Telitilah dalam memilih bacaan dan jika tidak sesuai jangan mencoba untuk membaca karena saya tidak menerima flame dan sejenisnya!**

**Genre:** Romance, hurt/confort, drama, friendship, family, dan sedikit humor mungkin

.

_**Kirika hanya Author yang berusaha ikut andil dalam meramaikan fandom SasuNaru**_. _**Mohon kerja samanya untuk senantiasa me-review ketika telah membaca.**_

.

**Beloved Protector: By Nauchi Kirika**

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Banyak orang tengah berlalu-lalang dibawah sana, ada juga yang tengah duduk dibangku dekat lapangan dan ada juga yang tengah bermain dilapangan, dibawah sana. Hal itu merupakan rutinitas jika sedang istirahat. Aku suka melihat mereka dari sini, dari atas atau bisa dikatakan tempatku saat ini yaitu atap sekolah.

Aku lupa sesuatu! hehe... Namaku Uzumaki Naruto atau yang jarang teman-temanku tau adalah Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda yang banyak dikagumi orang. Tapi jika saja itu aku, pasti kalian heran maksudku kan? rahasia adalah jawabanku untuk kalian. Umurku 16 tahun dan aku sekarang sudah kelas 2 Konoha Gakuen, tempat diriku untuk menuntut ilmu saat ini. Ciri-ciriku memiliki tiga garis halus di pipi kiri dan kananku, warna kulit tan, serta memiliki mata _sapphire_ jernih yang dapat memikat siapapun jika langsung menatapnya. Narsis? hehe... itulah aku. Lalu aku memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning keemasan yang banyak dikagumi orang, sebenarnya sih. Tapi itu ciri-ciriku yang aku sembunyikan. Sebenarnya sekarang aku berpenampilan sangat jauh dari kata _pemuda yang dapat dikagumi_. Yah, memiliki rambut yang tersisir rapi, berkacamata tebal serta pakaian yang sangat rapi. Itulah ciriku atau gayaku saat ini.

Aku mengapa menyamar? mungkin itu yang akan kalian tanyakan. Tapi aku tidak semudah itu menjawab, karena cerita ini tidak akan terasa menarik dan misterius jika semuanya terungkap pada awal cerita atau perkenalan cerita. Yap, mengikuti gaya membuat cerita adalah dengan diawali pengenalan saja, _ya kan?_

Sekarang aku sedang duduk menunggu seseorang, yang lebih tepatnya adalah kekasihku sendiri, kekasih yang selalu saja _over protektif_ terhadapku, kekasih yang selalu memperlakukan diriku bagai sang ratu yang harus dilindungi dari kawanan musuh dari negri lain, kekasih yang selalu ingin menempel dengan diriku, kekasih yang selalu melakukan apapun hanya untukku, dan kekasih yang sanggup membuatku bungkam ketika dengan caranya sendiri Ia menggodaku dan membuatku memerah bak buah tomat kesukaannya itu. Kekasihku, Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tanganku, jam pemberian kekasihku saat aku menginjak umur ke 15 tahun. Ah... Tidak terasa jika jam ini sudah berada bersamaku setahun lamanya. Entah mengapa jika pemberian dari dirinya selalu saja awet olehku. Bukan apa, dia sering mengatakan jika aku orangnya ceroboh dan tentu kadang melupakan barang-barangku sendiri entah berada dimana. Itulah alasan mengapa aku mengatakan pemberian Sasuke awet.

Aku memandang jamku ketika aku baru sadar jika sebentar lagi akan masuk. Tapi masa bodoh, aku malas untuk belajar hari ini, toh Sasuke juga sedang sibuk sehingga dia tidak bisa datang untuk menemuiku.

Aku memandang langit biru yang hampir mengalahkan indahnya mataku, kata Sasuke sih. hehe... terkadang dia jadi OOC jika berada didekatku. Tapi, jika jauh dariku atau dia berhadapan dengan orang lain, maka sikapnya akan berubah drastis. Dari pemuda yang sangat lembut menjadi pemuda dingin dan angkuh, dari pemuda yang selalu terkekeh atau tersenyum tipis, menjadi pemuda yang terlihat cuek dan bermuka datar, dari pemuda yang selalu menatapku jahil ataupun lembut, menjadi pemuda yang memiliki tatapan tajam dan sanggup membuat seseorang akan bergidik ngeri seketika. Perbedaannya sangat jauh bukan? aahh... Jika dikatakan aku adalah lelaki yang beruntung itu sih memang benar, tetapi aku juga sering kesal terhadapnya yang sangat mesum. Huh! dia itu selalu saja mencoba mencuri ciuman dariku secara diam-diam ataupun secara tiba-tiba.

Membicarakan mengenai sang pelindung hati, jiwa dan ragaku, membuatku mengingat awal kami bertemu. Awal yang sangat lucu sih menurutku. Ah! ralat! maksudnya awal aku bertemu dengannya setelah sekian lama kami tidak bertemu. Mau bagaimana lagi, saat itu aku harus pindah keluar kota dengan alasan mengikuti Tou-san yang sedang mengurus perusahaan terbarunya dulu dan sekarang perusahaan itu sudah sangat terpandang serta kejayaan perusahaan itu mampu mengalahkan perusahaan seniornya sendiri. Senju Corporation.

**Flash Back On**

Aku dengan pakaian rapi serta dengan atribut MOSku, berjalan menuju pintu gerbang Konoha Gakuen, tempatku akan menuntut ilmu. Aku dengan cueknya hanya melewati beberapa siswa dan siswi yang aku katakan akan seperjuangan denganku. Terbukti dengan adanya atribut MOS. Seperti papan nama yang terbuat dari kardus dengan dibungkus kertas karton berwarna kuning dan bertalikan benang untuk menjahit baju, topi kerucut yang terbuat dari karton berwarna kuning serta tas karung dengan bertali rapia serta sepatu dengan ikatan menggunakan tali berwarna kuning pula dan masih ada beberapa atribut lainnya yang diharuskan untuk dibawa.

Aku melihat jam tangan tak bermerk milikku. Aku memandang jam tangan itu hanya beberapa detik ketika aku tau batas waktu datang kesekolah hanya tinggal satu menit lagi. Aku segera berlari menuju lapangan yang sangat luas, lapangan yang memang tempat untuk diriku dan teman seperjuanganku untuk berkumpul. Aku melihat para senior yang tengah berhitung sambil berteriak agar terdengar oleh murid yang masih jauh disana dan tengah berlari kearah tempat kami berkumpul. Semoga saja dia berhasil sampai sebelum waktu habis, itulah do'aku untuknya. Kasihan juga kan jika dia terkena hukuman, apalagi dia seorang gadis manis. menurutku hehe...

3, 2, 1. Priiiiiiiiiittttttt

Aku menutup telingaku karena suara keras peluit itu, apalagi aku sedang berada didekat senior itu. Namun meski begitu aku bersyukur ketika melihat gadis manis itu sampai tepat waktu, walau hampir terlambat sih.

"Ayo semuanya berbaris! kami akan memberikan pengarahan serta penjelasan disini pada kalian!" perintah salah satu senior wanita yang memiliki rambut pink seperti kembang gula yang dulu sering aku makan.

Dengan segera, kami berbaris dengan rapi, takut terkena hukuman.

"Sebelum itu, kami akan memeriksa kelengkapan atribut MOS yang sudah kami beritahukan beberapa hari lalu," ucap senior pink itu kembali. Sepertinya hobinya memang berteriak-teriak yah. Membuatku pusing juga mendengar suara galaknya itu yang tengah berteriak. Padahal dengan berbicara seperti biasa sajakan bisa.

Aku melihat semua kelengkapan yang aku bawa, takut ada yang kelupaan. Tapi syukurlah, ketika semua atribut sesuai perintah telah ada. Aku melihat para senior mengeluarkan beberapa siswa atau siswi yang mungkin kurang atribut dari barisan, memisahkan mereka dari kami hingga seorang senior lelaki datang kearahku untuk memeriksa atribut MOSku. Aku bernafas lega ketika Ia telah berlalu dari hadapanku, entah mengapa wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan.

Dari sanalah berawal aku untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Melihat wajah garang mereka yang aku tau hanyalah kesengajaan itu membuatku tidak ingin terkena hukuman. Aku pernah mendengar jika kebanyakan para senior pengurus OSIS memanfaatkan ajang MOS ini untuk membalas dendam karena mereka merasa mereka juga harus membuat para murid baru seperti kami merasakan apa yang mereka alami pada saat MOS dulu, bahkan mungkin ada juga yang memanfaatkan ajang MOS ini untuk sekedar menyiksa demi kepuasan diri mereka sendiri. Yah... tapi bukan berarti semua begitu kok, mungkin jika dikatakan beberapa, pasti ada.

Dua hari sudah kami melaksanakan MOS dan tinggal sehari lagi MOS yang mengesalkan ini berakhir. Sungguh terkadang aku kesal juga jika kami diperintahkan untuk melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan itu. Setelah menerima pengarahan dan materi, kami kembali diperintahkan untuk berkumpul dilapangan, dengan teriknya matahari yang sanggup membakar kulit saat ini.

Kami kembali berbaris dan aku dapat melihat wakil ketua OSIS maju selangkah, "kali ini, kalian akan melakukan misi mengumpulkan tanda tangan dari kami para pengurus OSIS. Kalian harus mendapatkan tandatangan kami dengan cara apapun, karena kami tidak akan memberikan secara Cuma-Cuma tandatangan itu." Dia menatap kami semua. "Barang siapa mendapat tandatangan terbanyak, kalian akan kami beri hadiah dan barang siapa yang mendapatkan tandatangan kurag dari sepuluh orang, maka kami tidak akan segan untuk menghukum kalian. Mengerti?" jelasnya panjang lebar. Kami dengan serempak berteriak mengerti lalu Ia mengangguk dan kembali selangkah mundur. Ah... dialah orang yang entah mengapa aku kagumi. Suara tenang dan berwibawanya itu membuatku lebih tenang dan enak mendengarkan interupsi darinya ketimbang suara perkataan atau lebih tepatnya teriakan dari hampir seluruh para senior itu, terutama senior pink yang aku katakan tempo hari.

"Kalau begitu kalian boleh bubar dan jangan lupa apa yang dikatakan wakil ketua OSIS tadi," ucap Sakura-senpai, senior pink yang aku kurang sukai.

Aku dan Hinata, gadis lugu yang sekarang menjadi temanku. Aku bingung padanya, mengapa dia ingin berteman dengan lelaki cupu sepertiku. Namun, aku merasa bersyukur setidaknya ada yang mau menjadi temanku. Miris memang, melihat orang-orang yang selalu berfikir jika mereka akan merasa malu jika mempunyai teman cupu sepertiku, atau kadang mereka malah menindas murid sepertiku. ha-ah... aku kadang merasa jika mereka berteman bukan berdasarkan ketulusan hati, melainkan agar diakui dan dapat dimanfaatkan. atau memang mereka tidak menginginkan orang cupu sepertiku? Entahlah.

"Na-Naruto-kun, bagaimana jika kita mencari senior yang terlihat baik. agar mempermudah kita," tawar Hinata padaku ketika kami tengah menyusuri koridor sekolah. Aku mengangguk setuju, setidaknya hal yang mudah dilakukan terlebih dahulu itu menyenangkan. Mengingat pengurus OSIS berjumlah 19 orang sedangkan minimal tandatangan yang harus didapat adalah 10. Dilihat dari para senior-seniornya yang menyeramkan dan galak-galak, tentu ini bukanlah mudah.

Akhirnya, kami melakukan misi itu, mendapatkan tandatangan mereka

.

.

.

Aku dan Hinata duduk di cafeteria sekolah. Sungguh ini menguras tenaga dan waktu, mengingat berbagai macam sesuatu yang mereka perintahkan untuk mendapatkan tandatangan mereka itu sangatlah keterlaluan. Dari berbicara pada tembok, mencium tembok, berteriak untuk menembak senior sendiri, hingga berpelukan dengan sapu, menganggap bahwa sapu itu adalah kekasih hati. Gila! semuanya tidak masuk akal. Seharusnya MOS bukan ajang untuk begini. lebih baik jika mengetes keterampilan, menguji kepintaran dengan memberikan berbagai soal atau apapun yang memang mendapatkan nilai positif dimasa depan nanti. Tapi banyak juga yang mengatakan jika ajang MOS ini sebagai pengingat atau kenang-kenangan mereka awal masuk sekolah ini bagaimana. ha-ah... Konyol!

Kami masih harus mendapatkan beberapa tandatangan lagi. Aku membutuhkan satu dan Hinata juga begitu. Maklum, kami selalu bersama dalam mendapatkan misi, walau kadang hal yang diperintahkan senior itu berbeda.

"Setelah ini kita kemana lagi, Hinata?" Tanyaku.

Hinata menaruh gelas dengan berisikan setengah jus melon miliknya, setelah meminum setengahnya tentu. Ia menatapku sejenak lalu berfikir, "aku juga tidak ta-tau Naruto-k-kun," jawabnya terbata-bata, membuatku terkekeh. Dia ini sangat pemalu sekali, padahal kami sudah berteman selama dua hari, seharusnya Ia sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaanku disampingnya, jadi tak perlu gugup kan?

Aku menghela nafas lelah setelahnya lalu berdiri menghadap Hinata, "ayo kita cari lagi, jika banyak membuang waktu, sama saja kita akan menjerumuskan diri kita kedalam hukuman," ujarku tiba-tiba. Kulihat dia mendongak lalu wajah putinya merona sedikit dan menunduk lalu mengangguk.

Aku dan Hinata lalu berjalan keluar dari cafeteria setelah membayar tentunya. Kami menyusuri koridor sekolah yang tampak sepi. Kemana semua mereka? mengapa mereka tidak ada yah? tanyaku dalam hati, "kenapa sepi ya?" gumamku kecil. Hinata melirikku sekilas, "mungkin mereka semua sedang mencari ketua OSIS," jawabnya, membuatku bingung.

"Memang ada apa dengan ketua OSIS?" tanyaku.

Dia tersenyum lembut, "mengingat mayoritas murid disekolah ini wanita, mereka pasti berlomba-lomba mendekati ketua OSIS untuk mendapatkan tandatangan," jawab Hinata. Aku manggut-manggut, berarti ketua OSIS ini sangat tenar hingga para murid baru saja sudah tau dirinya, menginat aku belum pernah melihatnya karena memang dia tidak ada saat para senior mengumpulkan kami, atau memang akunya saja yang tidak peduli sekitar. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sedikit menjauhi para senior karena aku juga takut, meski aku lelaki.

Aku dan Hinata masih berjalan entah tujuan kami ingin kemana. Aku melihat ada seorang senior tengah duduk sendiri sambil membaca buku. Aku ingat, dia ini adalah senior yang benci keramaian. Dari mana aku tau? aku suka memperhatikan dirinya, setiap akan bubar pasti dia akan terlebihdahulu pergi untuk mencari tempat yang aman membaca buku. Ck, dia mengingatkanku akan seseorang terlebih lagi aku tidak pernah mendengar dia berbicara. "Bagaimana kita kesana saja Hinata-chan?" usulku. Dia mengangguk dan kamipun menuju kesana.

"Ne-Neji-senpai," panggil Hinata pelan, ah gagapnya tidak hilang-hilang!

Senior kami yang bernama Hyuuga Neji berbalik dan menatap Hinata lalu aku. "Oh, kalian ingin meminta tandatangan?" tanyanya datar. Haduh, sekali ngomong suara datar itu lagi, kayaknya disini kebanyakan irit kata deh.

Aku dan Hinata mengangguk.

"Baiklah, jika kalian ingin mendapatkan tandatanganku. Hinata, kamu silahkan hitung ini," sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal namun berisi kacang hijau. hah? sudah disiapkan ternyata. Ia menatapku kali ini, setelah menyodorkan kotak berisi kacang hijau tadi "dan untukmu, aku ingin kau mendapatkan tandatangan ketua OSIS baru aku akan ikut tandatangan," ujarnya.

Aku terbelalak. Apa dia ingin mencelakaiku? aku saja tidak tau yang mana ketua OSISnya, bagaimana tandatangannya? "a-ano senpai, saya belum pernah melihat ketua OSIS," ucapku sedikit gugup. nah, sekarang malah tertular penyakit gagap Hinata.

Neji-senpai menatapku aneh. "Memiliki rambut dan bola mata berwarna hitam, kulit putih, tinggi, sikap dingin dan angkuh, tampan, model rambut mencuat melawan gravitasi," jelasnya padaku.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Tapi, mendengar jika ketua OSIS itu memiliki sifat dingin dan angkuh, aku menjadi sedikit takut namun ciri-cirinya tetap saja terasa familiar untukku. "Namanya siapa senpai?" tanyaku kembali.

"Itu kau yang cari sendiri, nah sekarang pergilah," jawabnya datar.

Ugh, gimana ini? aku jadi sedikit takut. Kulihat Hinata yang menatap Neji-senpai memohon "Neji-senpai, tolonglah bisa berikan Naruto-kun yang lain tidak? kenapa me-mesti dengan ketua OSIS?"

Neji-senpai hanya diam. Aku menghela nafas, "baiklah, saya permisi senpai, Hinata," pamitku lalu berbalik ingin mencari ketua OSIS itu. Aku berdo'a semoga saja semua berjalan lancer.

Aku sekali lagi menghela nafas saat aku mencari tetapi tidak melihat ketua OSIS yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti Neji-senpai jelaskan. Lagian aku hanya menemukan siswa seperjuangan denganku berlalulalang entah kemana, mungkin mereka juga ingin mencari senior untuk meminta tandatangan.

"Kyaaaa... ketua OSIS!"

"Kyaaaa... minta tanda tangannya dong!"

Apa itu? mereka para siswi berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. penasaran, aku mengikuti suara itu hingga semakin lama semakin dekat, aku mengintip melalui dinding kelas. Dapat kulihat mereka mengerumuni seseorang yang tak jelas siapa dia karena tertutupi oleh siswi genit itu "ha-ah."

Aku berbalik dan berjalan pelan, aku sebenarnya tau jika yang mereka kerumuni itu ketua OSIS. tapi bagaimana caranya aku meminta tandatangan jika siswi genit bin ganas itu mengerumuninya? yang ada aku akan terkena imbas dari kekasaran mereka. Susah juga kalau begini.

Aku hanya melangkah pelan karena memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan tandatangannya. Aku berhenti berjalan ketika aku melihat ruang musik. Maklum, aku suka sekali memainkan musik namun secara diam-diam. Ingin rasanya aku masuk keruangan itu untuk bermain musik tapi karena ini masihlah MOS, jadi aku urungkan dan kembali melangkah pelan. Tidak aku perdulikan teriakan-teriakan para siswi yang entah mengapa nyaring serta terdengar suara beberapa langkah kaki. Aku tetap berjalan, namun –

Grep

"He – hmmmpphh.."

Aku berontak ketika tiba-tiba ada yang menarikku menuju sebuah ruangan serta ingin rasanya aku berteriak jika saja orang yang tidak kuketahui siapa itu tengah membekap mulutku dan menyeretku. Ugh... apa lagi cobaan yang diberikan padaku ini, aku mulai merasa takut sekarang, badanku juga bergetar dan mencoba memberontak lagi, namun orang itu sangat kuat.

Tanpa sadar, aku menutup mata, takut menatap orang itu dan ketika mendengar suara debaman pintu, bekapan pada mulutku terlepas namun genggamannya tidak. Aku membuka mataku dan ingin berteriak, "hei kenap – "

Aku terdiam, sama halnya dengan orang didepanku ini, dia juga terdiam dengan memandangku intans. Apakah dia masih mengenaliku dengan penampilan seperti ini? aku tidak tau harus bagaimana, jadinya aku langsung menunduk saja.

"Dobe."

Aku terbelalak dan mendongakkan kepalaku karena dia lebih tinggi dariku. "Eh?"

Kaget, tentu saja. Apakah dia mengenaliku?

Grep

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," ujarnya pelan. Aku hanya terdiam, apa dia mencariku? Aku mendorongnya agar jangan memelukku. "Kau mengenaliku?" tanyaku dengan wajah polos.

Dia terdiam lalu memandangiku tajam, ugh... tatapannya itu membuatku sedikit bergetar takut, "dasar Dobe! aku mencarimu," ujarnya. Aku masih terdiam mencerna perkataanya tadi. "Teme" gumanku pelan.

"Ketua OSIS tadi kemana ya?"

"Iya, dia menghilang!"

"Kita cari saja."

Itulah beberapa suara yang aku dengar. Teme atau yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu menutup mulutku agar aku tidak berbicara. Dia menyenderkanku pada pintu serta dirinya yang mendekatiku. Aku hanya mampu menatap mata kelam miliknya dan dia juga melakukan hal yang sama. lalu, mengapa mereka mencari ketua OSIS? bukankah tadi ketua OSIS bersama mereka? Kami berdua diam, entah apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke ketika Ia juga terdiam seakan bersembunyi dari sesuatu.

Setelah mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh, Sasuke melepaskan bekapannya lalu memelukku kembali, "hn" gumamnya.

Dalam pelukan hangatnya, aku sedikit mendongak, "aku kira kau sudah melupakanku teme," ucapku. Namun dia hanya diam dan memelukku. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian dia berbicara juga dan sanggup membuatku merona, "hn, aku tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertamaku dan orang yang ingin aku lindungi."

"Huh! dasar Teme. kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanyaku. perasaan aku tidak pernah melihatnya selama ini. Aku memandangnya, menuntut jawaban yang mungkin tidak akan dijawab olehnya.

"Apakah ada yang berbuat macam-macam padamu?" tuh kan, pertanyaanku tidak dijawab dan dia malah bertanya balik. Menyebalkan! Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal, bisakah dia menjawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu baru bertanya? sifatnya itu tidak hilang sama sekali!

"Cih! bisakah kau menjawab pertayaanku Teme? lagipula siapa yang mau berbuat macam-macam padaku? tidak ada," jawabku ketus mendorongnya menjauh, tapi di malah semakin erat memelukku. ada apa sih dengan orang ini?

"Hn, baguslah," jawabnya. Astaga! aku kesal setengah mati sekarang. "Cih, lepaskan aku Teme! aku harus mengerjakan perintah untuk mendapatkan tandatangan" seruku. kurasakan Ia mengecup puncuk kepalaku, "apa yang mereka perintahkan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Aku terdiam sejenak, "meminta tandatangan ketua OSIS," jawabku. Tapi, dia malah menatapku tajam, apa salah ya aku memberi jawaban itu? "sini kertasnya!" pintanya, aku memberikan kertas yang berisi beberapa tandatangan dari para senpai. Kulihat dia membuat tandantangan lalu memberikan kertas itu padaku yang tentunya aku terima dengan tatapan tanda Tanya. Aku melihat kertas ditanganku lalu aku melihat kotak nama yang diisi dengan namanya, aku kembali melihat kepengurusan dan tertulis Ketua OSIS dan kotak tandatangan dengan tandatangan miliknya. Aku membeku seketika, pantas saja ciri-ciri yang diberikan Neji-senpai terasa familiar untukku dan juga pantas saja para siswi mencari ketua OSIS, "kau – " tunjukku tepat didepan hidung mancung miliknya. "Hn," jawabnya entang lalu memegang tanganku dan mengecup punggung tanganku. Aku merona, dia ini selalu saja bisa membuatku memerah.

"Sekarang beritahu aku siapa yang memerintahkanmu," lanjutnya memintaku untuk memberitahu siapa yang menyuruhku untuk meminta tandatangan Sasuke. Aku kembali terdiam. "Neji-senpai" jawabku dan langsung mendapat senyum tipis Sasuke. Aku kembali merona, sungguh senyum menawan itu membuatku kelepek-kelepek, ha-ah...

Cup

Aku terbelalak ketika dengan tiba-tiba dia mencium bibirku sekilas. "ayo kita temui Neji" ujarnya lalu menarik tanganku dan membuka pintu entah ini ruangan apa. Aku berhenti dan menarik tangannya agar jangan keluar dulu "penampilanku seperti ini Teme, bagaimana reaksi mereka jika melihat kita berdua hm?" ucapku. Mana mau aku dikatakan yang macam-macam, apalagi harus berhadapan dengan siswi gila tadi.

Dia mendengus, "ada aku Dobe," jawabnya dan kembali menarik tanganku.

Aku tidak ingin. Aku kembali menarik tangannya "beresiko Teme! kau mau aku terkena bully hanya karena kau menggandengku dalam penampilan seperti ini? pasti mereka akan jijik padaku tau!" teriakku. Hei, aku saja melihat mereka yang dengan antusiasnya menginginkan tandatangan Sasuke tadi bergidik ngeri, apalagi jika mereka tau orang sepertiku mendekatinya? aku tidak tau bagaimana hidupku disekolah ini.

Kulihat Sasuke berbalik dan memandangiku tajam lalu mendengus kasar, "tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku! jadi, tak akan nada yang berani macam-macam terhadapmu," ujarnya tegas. Aku menghela nafas lelah lalu menunduk. Mengatakan seperti itu sih enak, tapi bagaimana dengan diriku coba? Sasuke memang egois! seenaknya sendiri memutuskan sesuatu.

Kurasakan tangan putih miliknya memegang daguku lalu membuatku mendongak, "aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu," ujarnya lalu tersenyum tipis. Aku tertegun ketika melihat sorot matanya yang sangat serius. Aku hanya mengangguk seakan terhipnotis oleh mata dan perkataannya. Memang selama dia bersamaku, dia selalu melindungiku dan menjagaku. Aku sangat bersyukur memilikinya.

Dia kembali memelukku, pelukan hangat yang memang selama ini aku inginkan darinya, pelukan hangat yang mempu membuatu tak ingin terlepas oleh jeratannya, pelukan yang sangat nyaman untuk tempatku meminta kasih sayangnya dan perlindungannya.

Setelah lama aku dan dia berpelukan, aku merasa kehangatan dan kenyamanan itu hilang setelah Ia melepas pelukannya. Dia tersenyum ketika membaca raut wajahku lalu menunduk dan menciumku. Dia menghisap bibirku lembut, seakan memberitahukan perasaan cintanya terhadapku, Sasuke mulai menjilat bibirku lembut serta meminta untukku membuka mulut agar lidahnya dapat memasuki mulutku. Dengan senang hati aku membuka sedikit mulutku dan tentu saja itu semua tidak disia-siakan olehnya. Perasaan hangat dan juga hasratku mulai naik, aku membalas ciumannya, ikut bermain lidah dengannya, namun tetap saja dia yang akan memenangkan permainan ini. Perlahan aku mengalungkan tanganku pada leher putihnya dan dirinya yang melingkari pinggangku. Ciuman kami semakin dalam, aku mendesah ketika lidahnya menyapu langit-langit rongga mulutku.

Ciuman yang sangat tulus namun mulai bernafsu itu, baru kali ini aku dapatkan darinya setelah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu. Dulu dia hanya berani menciumku sekilas, mungkin pada waktu itu kami sama-sama masih polos. Namun, cintanya masih untukku tentunya yang tak aku pernah menyangka.

Kulum, hisap, serta mulai memiringkan kepala sedikit untuk mendapatkan sensai lain dari ciuman kami. Ciuman yang mulai bernafsu itu. Namun, kami berdua adalah manusia yang memiliki paru-paru, dan sekarang kami membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas. Aku mendorong dadanya kuat ketika paru-paruku mulai sakit akibat membutuhkan oksigen. Untunglah Sasuke mengerti dan langsung melepaskan ciuman kami.

Nafas kami memburu dan saling memandang satu sama lain, "manis," guman Sasuke yang sanggup membuat aku merona. Aku membuang muka, tak tau harus berkata apa terhadapnya.

Saat aku membuang muka, dia kembali memelukku erat. "mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku!" serunya mutlak tepat ditelinga kiriku. Nafasnya terasa menggelitik untukku dan aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan apa katanya.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam tanganku, "ayo kita pergi," ajaknya dan dengan pasrah aku hanya mengangguk. Semoga hal yang tidak ku inginkan tidak terjadi.

Aku dan Sasuke keluar ruangan dan berjalan dengan bergenggaman tangan melewati koridor sekolah menuju tempat Neji-senpai. Orang-orang yang melihatku dan Sasuke langsung membeku dan ada juga para senior yang langsung menatapku tajam. Aku menunduk takut, sepertinya do'aku tidak terkabul. Seakan tau jika aku tengah gelisah, Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya padaku serta kurasakan aura pekat dan sangat berat menguar dari tubuhnya, sepertinya itu kode agar mereka tidak menatap tajam kearahku.

Aku dan Sasuke melihat Neji dan Hinata tengah duduk dibangku taman. Aku menghampiri Hinata setelah melepaskan genggaman Sasuke. "Hinata!" panggilku dan membuat Hinata dan juga Neji-senpai berbalik. Dapat kulihat Hinata kaget saat diriku datang bersama Sasuke dan Neji-senpai? mengapa ia malah tersenyum.

"Hn. Terimakasih Neji," ujar Sasuke dibelakangku, membuatku bingung.

Hinata berdiri dan tersenyum, "Neji-nii sudah cerita, jika Sasuke mengetahui kau sekolah disini dan dia yang baru hari ini selesai dengan kesibukannya berniat mencarimu. Neji-nii yang memang tau bagaimana rupamu juga membantu Sasuke," jelas Hinata dan membuatku mengerti. Jadi, dari awal Neji-senpai sudah mengetahui aku siapa, maka dari itu dia memberikan aku misi tadi.

Mengangguk pelan, Neji tersenyum tipis, "beda sekali wajahnya jika seperti ini, padahal jika aku melihat fotonya bisa sanggup membuatku mimisan," ujar Neji-senpai tiba-tiba. Aku terdiam dan menatap tajam Sasuke. "Hn. Hanya dia yang tau penampilan aslimu. Mana mau milikku dilihat dengan keadaan tanpa penyamaran," ujar Sasuke lalu melingkarkan lengannya dipinggangku. Aku menunduk menahan malu saat Neji-senpai dan Hinata hanya terkekeh melihat kami berdua.

**Flash Back Off**

Mengingat itu, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum lebar. Sasuke saat itu berterimakasih pada Neji-nii dan Aku yang harus menanggung malu ketika Hinata terus saja menggodaku. Ugh... mereka ini selalu saja membuatku tak dapat berkutik. Tapi, setelah kejadian itu, aku dijauhi oleh orang-orang, bahkan ada yang secara terang-terangan mencemooh diriku. Kuakui aku memang cupu dan memang tidak pantas berada disamping Sasuke, namun dalam artian jika aku berpenampilan cupu, tapi jika aku berpenampilan layaknya anak normal, mungkin mereka tidak akan bisa terbebas oleh pesonaku, khusus untuk kaum pria sih, kalau kaum wanita, mungkin mereka akan semakin membenciku karena wajahku yang memang melebihi mereka. Ini bukan narsis loh, tapi kenyataan!

Ha-ah, aku merasa jika hubungan kami memang banyak cobaannya. Masih melekat diingatanku ketika suatu kejadian tak terduga menimpaku.

**Flash Back On**

Suatu pagi, aku berjalan pelan memasuki gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Kali ini aku tidak berangkat kesekolah bersama Sasuke, pasalnya setelah membaca pesan darinya yang berisikan jika dia sedang sakit sehingga tidak bisa menjemputku. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu membalas pesannya jika sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan menjenguknya, sekalian ingin bertemu dengan ibu Sasuke.

Aku berjalan dengan arah pandangan kedepan, aku tau jika aku diperhatikan oleh mereka yang aku lewati atau yang melewatiku. Sudah terbiasa sih digitukan jadi sudah tidak menjadi masalah untukku.

"Aku heran mengapa Sasuke bisa menyukainya."

"Ya, mungkin dia itu memakai ilmu pelet kali, agar Sasuke-kun yang dingin itu bisa bersikap lembut padanya."

"Mungkin saja, kau lihat wajah dan penampilan cupunya itu, iuh... menjijikkan!"

Menghela nafas, aku hanya melewati mereka dengan wajah datar. Aku sering mendapatkan ini kala Sasuke tidak bersamaku. Tapi, jika Sasuke bersamaku, jangankan untuk berbicara jelek, menatapku saja mereka tidak berani. Mungkin karena jika aku dan Sasuke berjalan melewati mereka, Sasuke selalu mengeluarkan aura berat yang mampu membuat orang-orang tidak berkutik.

Aku tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Orang-orang itu beraninya saat Sasuke tidak ada, dasar pengecut!

Berjalan pelan dan santai, aku membuka pintu dan yang disambut dengan keheningan seisi kelas, aku membuang nafas kasar lalu menduduki bangku yang letaknya berada di baris ketiga dekat jendela.

Hingga pelajaran dimulai sampai tepat bunyi bel pulang, aku melakukan dengan kesendirian, tanpa Sasuke disampingku. Tapi tak apa, sebab Hinata masih setia bersamaku kok, seperti sekarang ini, kami tengah berjalan menuju parkiran. "Te-terimakasih sudah mengantar Na-Naru-kun" ujarnya masih dengan gagapnya. Aku tersenyum tulus kearah teman baikku ini sambil mengangguk. Dia balas tersenyum dan kulihat Neji-nii datang menghampiri kami, "Sasuke tidak sekolah, bagaimana jika kau kuantar pulang?" tawarnya padaku. Aku menggeleng, lagipula setelah ini aku akan singgah keminimarket terdekat untuk membeli sesuatu untuk Sasuke. "Maaf Neji-nii, aku masih mempunyai urusan," tolakku dengan nada halus.

Neji-nii mengangguk, "kalau begitu kami duluan Naruto," pamitnya yang hanya aku balas dengan menganggukkan kepala.

Kulihat mereka berdua berbalik dan menjauh menuju beberapa deret mobil. Aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Cras

Prak

Byur

"Hahahaha..."

Aku terdiam, membatu dengan wajah merunduk. Tanganku mengepal erat, namun apa yang bisa kulakukan. Ternyata tanpa sepengetahuanku, mereka sudah merencanakan ini ketika tau Sasuke tidak turun sekolah dan otomatis tak ada yang melindungiku, jadi mereka bebas membullyku saat ini.

Bibirku bergetar menahan tangis, apa salahku pada mereka? apakah aku pernah membuat mereka sakit hati? apakah aku pernah mengganggu mereka? apakah aku pernah mengusili mereka? apakah aku pernah menyakiti mereka? aku hanya diam ketika mereka kembali tertawa dan melempariku dengan cairan entah apa, baunya sangat bau seperti air paret, serta tepung dan juga telur. Aku mengangkat kedua telapak tanganku, melihat berbagaimacam kotoran menempel disana dan kuyakini seragamku kotor apalagi mahkota emas dikepalaku.

Tanpa sadar, air mataku jatuh namun aku tetap diam tak bersuara, kudengar mereka semakin keras menertawakanku dengan berbagai perkataan pahit dan pedas yang mampu membuat hatiku sakit seakan diremuk dan dicabik-cabik.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatap mereka yang hanya menatapku jijik "lihat dia, sangat kotor dan bau! ih... maukah Sasuke-kun mendekati orang jorok sepertinya?"

"Haha... ish... jorok sekali kau anak cupu menjijikkan!"

Aku terdiam dengan air mata yang tumpah, bibirku bergetar dengan menahan isakan-isakan tangisku. Mereka kejam sekali terhadapku. Aku tak mengerti mengapa mereka sebenci itu terhadapku. Apa semua ini karena Sasuke?

Dalam hati, aku menangis pilu, ingin berteriak apa salahku, namun sekali lagi aku terlalu pengecut menjadi seorang lelaki yang berani, selama ini aku hanya berlindung pada badan kokoh Sasuke, selama ini aku hanya bersembunyi dibalik badan Sasuke, selama ini aku hanya mendapatkan tatapan seolah mereka menerimaku, padahal semuanya tidak!

Aku memang lemah untuk ukuran lelaki.

Aku tak pantas berada disisi Sasuke.

Mereka, aku tatap dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kulihat mereka tertawa puas setelah melempariku dengan berbagai hal yang menjijikkan. Aku lihat disekelilingku ketika ternyata mereka berkumpul mengelilingiku, "kau lihat apa anak cupu? dasar anak jelek dan bau!" hina salah satu dari mereka.

Badanku bergetar. Selama ini, aku tidak pernah membuat macam-macam terhadap mereka, tapi mereka melakukan hal ini padaku. Sakit, sangat sakit rasanya. Perih, sangat perih rasanya. Semua yang aku rasakan tak mampu kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Aku pengecut? ya, memang!

Semua hal yang ingin aku ucapkan untuk membalas mereka, hanya mampu kupendam sendiri. Mereka bergerombol dan aku hanya sendiri. Sasuke? mana bisa aku mengharapkannya jika dia saja tengah terbaring lemah dirumahnya. Semua hanya harapan jika aku memang mengharapkannya untuk datang melindungiku.

Aku kembali menunduk, menahan isakan tangis yang ingin keluar. Aku hanya menahannya dengan mengepal kedua tanganku. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melawan mereka.

Namun, sekuat-kuatnya aku menahan diri, tetap semua akan keluar juga. "Hiks... hiks.. ka-kalian hiks... tega," gumamku sambil terisak kecil.

"Hahahahahaha..."

Aku hanya mengepal tanganku erat saat mereka kembali tertawa. Kakiku tidak bisa lagi menopang tubuhku, semua terasa lemas dan tak berdaya. Aku terjatuh dengan kepala menunduk, sudahlah aku pasrah, sudahlah mereka ingin apakan aku setelah ini, sudahlah aku hanya berdoa jika ada yang akan menolongku. Aku, yang mahluk menjijikkan ini hanya mampu menangis. Biarlah aku dikatakan cengeng.

"Duuuuhhh... kasihan sekali ya dia, lihat dia sudah pasrah begitu."

"Ya, bagaimana kalau kita lempari dia dengan telur busuk ini?"

"Haha... bagus juga, biar mandi berapakalipun baunya tidak akan hilang."

"Ya, perlu seminggu lamanya baru bisa hilang tuh."

"Hahaha... menjijikkan! kita buat dia semakin menjijikkan hingga semutpun tidak ingin mendekatinya."

"SETUJU!"

"Hiks... Sasuke, Kyuu-nii, Ita-nii, Tou-san, kaa-san hiks...," hanya itu yang mampu aku ucapkan. Aku menutup mataku erat, membiarkan diriku kembali terkena siraman oleh mereka. Sudah tak ada gunanya untuk berharap ketika semua yang diharapkan tak akan bisa datang.

Mereka semua tetawa, mereka semua terlihat puas, mereka semua dapat saling melepas tawa bersama teman-teman. Tapi, diriku hanya sebagai bahan untuk kepuasan mereka kala Sasuke tak ada, diriku hanya bisa menangis dalam hati meratapi nasib yang menimpaku saat ini, diriku hanya bisa terdiam kala mereka mulai menghinaku, mencaciku dan membullyku.

"Kita lempar dia bersamaan."

"1, 2, 3!"

Grep

Cras

Prak

Pyur

Aku membeku masih dengan memejam mataku dan wajah lembab tentunya. Aku masih belum membuka mataku, sedangkan mereka semua tampak terdiam ketika aku juga ikut terdiam menantikan beberapa lemparan dari mereka. Badanku seakan ada yang memeluk namun aku tidak tau siapa.

"Sa-sasuke-sama."

Aku bergetar ketika salah satu dari mereka mengucapkan sebuah nama yang aku inginkan untuk datang. Perlahan, aku membuka mataku yang terasa berat dan hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah sebuah wajah pucat, mata yang menatapku lembut, dan bibir yang pucat. Aku terbelalak ketika merasakan ternyata memang benar Sasuke tengah memelukku dengan wajah satu senti dekatnya. "Sa-sasuke, hiks!"

kulihat, Sasuke tersenyum tulus padaku. "Hn, kau tak perlu menangis lagi," ujarnya dengan nada rendah.

Air mataku kembali jatuh dengan derasnya, terharu. Dia dalam keadaan sakit dan sekarang tengah berada didepanku, memelukku dan melindungiku dari lemparan. Dia yang masih dalam keadaan lemah, sempatnya datang kesekolah ini. Aku yang merasa banyak merepotkan Sasuke, selalu saja begini, diriku yang selalu saja membuatnya cemas dan pada akhirnya dia akan menjadi tameng untukku, menjaga dan melindungiku, lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Aku tersenyum padanya dengan membalas pelukan hangat dan nyamannya. Kurasakan tanganku memegang cairan lengket dan mungkin itu adalah telur busuk sesuai apa yang mereka katakan.

"Sasuke, kau – "

"Hn, aku hanya khawatir padamu," ujarnya dengan nada rendah plus aura berat yang menguar dari dalam dirinya, membuatku juga tak sanggup bergerak. Mungkin jika aku tidak berpelukan dengannya, aku akan melihat wajah bak iblis yang siap mencabut nyawa manusia yang memang memiliki banyak dosa. Bak psycopat.

Dia melepas pelukannya, membantuku berdiri dan melingkari setengah pinggangku dengan tangan kanannya lalu dia mulai mengedarkan tatapan tajam dan menusuk andalannya jika sedang dirundung marah besar. Sungguh aku yang berada disampingnya saja mulai bergetar merasakan aura mencekam miliknya. Menunduk, hanya itu yang aku lakukan. "Kalian, sudah bosan hidup hm?" Tanya Sasuke dengan datar dan dingin.

Aku kembali bergetar. Melihat dirinya yang sedang marah membuatku takut dan terharu dalam bersamaan.

Aku menatap mereka semua yang tengah bergetar dan terdiam tak berkutik ketika Sasuke mengatakan itu. "Kenapa diam? mana tawa kalian tadi, hm?" lanjut Sasuke ketika suasana masih saja hening. mereka menundukkan kepala seperti seorang anak yang dimarahi oleh ibunya.

JEPRET

Aku berjengit kaget ketika mendengar suara jepretan entah dari mana. Kulihat Sasuke tersenyum puas dan dalam benakku bertanya siapa yang memfoto mereka. "Hn, ini akan jadi tanda untuk mengetahui siapa mereka dan latar belakang mereka," ujar suara dibelakangku yang sama dinginnya dengan Sasuke. Itachi-nii.

Semua yang membullyku tadi langsung mengangkat kepala dengan mata membola. Aku tau apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke dengan itu – "Siap-siap menerima kabar buruk," ujar Sasuke puas, apalagi melihat wajah pucat pasi mereka yang tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama, maafkan kami."

"I-iya, kami tidak a-akan mengulanginya lag-I."

"To-tolong ampuni kam-i S-sasuke-sam-a."

Sasuke mendecih ketika mereka menyesali perbuatan mereka terhadapku dan meminta maaf. Aku hanya diam, kubiarkan wajahku yang masih lembab, "setelah kalian melakukan ini, begitu? cih! kalian lebih menjijikkan!"

Kulihat, salah satu dari mereka langsung bersujut dan diikuti oleh mereka semua yang memang hampir berjumlah 20 orang itu. "tolong maafkan kami Sasuke-sama," ujar meeka bersamaan dan hanya mendapatkan tatapan datar dari Sasuke.

Aku hanya menghela nafas saat hatiku mulai bergerak, merasa iba terhadap mereka. Aku tau, Sasuke tidak akan main-main dengan ucapannya itu. Dengan tanganku yang juga kotor, kugenggam tangannya erat, sehingga Ia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku dengan tatapan datar yang perlahan melembut. Aku tersenyum manis, "sudahlah Suke, biarkan saja mereka, aku tak apa kok." Ugh... rasanya hati ini sakit ketika aku berkata begitu, bagaimanapun aku. Tapi, melihat mereka sampai seperti ini, membuatku iba juga.

Sasuke menatapku tajam. "Setelah mereka melakukan ini padamu? Tidak Naru! tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh dan menyakitimu!"

Aku tertegun mendengar nada menbentak darinya yang protes ketika aku memaafkan mereka dan membiarkan mereka. "Teme," gumamku dengan menatapnya dalam. "Tetap tidak! aku tidak ter – "

GREP

"Sudah Suke, aku memaafkan mereka kok. Kumohon jangan buat aku menjadi bersalah dengan apa yang kau akan perbuat dengan mereka nanti," ucapku dengan memeluk erat Sasuke. Tak ada cara lain, diriku yang paling anti mengumbar kemesraan dengan memeluk Sasuke didepan umum kini kulanggar, "lagipula kau masih sakit," lanjutku.

Kudengar Sasuke mendengus lalu melepas pelukanku dan itu membuatku kaget. Bukan apa, Sasuke biasanya tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan memelukku erat seolah tak ingin melepasnya. "Tetap tidak!" bentaknya yang membuatku terdiam. Dia benar-benar marah sepertinya. Aku menunduk, merasakan karena aku Sasuke begini, membuatnya repot.

Aku kembali mendongak dengan air mata yang siap kapan saja untuk keluar. Sasuke langsung terkejut dan memelukku, "maafkan aku Dobe, sudah membentakmu. Maaf," bisiknya lirih. Aku hanya diam ketika dia menarik daguku dan menatap batu safir milikku dalam. "Maaf."

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja mereka," ucapku kemudian.

Sasuke mendesah pasrah lalu menatapku lembut. "Hn, ini karenamu aku memaafkan mereka," ucap Sasuke yang langsung mendapatkan senyuman manis dariku lalu aku berjinjit dan mencium bibir pucatnya sekilas dengan wajah memerah.

"Terimakasih, Naruto-sama."

langsung kualihkan perhatianku pada mereka yang masih bersujut dibawah kami berdua. Aku mengangguk. "sekarang bubar!" perintah Sasuke datar, semua yang mendengar langsung membubarkan diri dan meninggalkan kami, aku, Sasuke dan Itachi-nii.

"kita ketoilet," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Itachi, carikan kami pakaian!" perintah Sasuke seenaknya, padahalkan Itachi-nii itu kakaknya sendiri. Untung saja Itachi-nii baik sehingga hanya mendengus. "Hn, sudah kulakukan dan lain kali panggil aku Nii-san atau Aniki Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya diam.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat kakak-adik didepanku ini, "baiklah, ayo kita ketoilet."

Mengangguk, Sasuke langsung menarik tanganku tanpa melirik pada kakaknya yang sudah dengan seenak jidatnya Ia suruh untuk mencarikan kami baju ganti. Tapi, samar-samar aku mendengar teriakan Itachi-nii, "Naruto! hati-hati diterkam elang!"

Keningku langsung berkerut dan memandang punggung Sasuke. "Ne, Suke maksud Itachi-nii apa?" tanyaku polos. Mana ada elang didalam toilet. Huh! Itachi-nii suka sekali mengada-ada. "jangan di pikirkan," jawab si Teme datar dan membuatku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku sebal. Kadang semua Uchiha memang menyebalkan ya!

Belok kiri, aku dan Sasuke langsung memasuki toilet khusus pria. "Ne, Suke aku masuk kamar toilet dulu ya, kalau bajunya sudah ada beritahukan saja padaku," ujarku ketika Sasuke melepas genggamannya. Orang yang bersangkutan hanya terdiam. Malas meladeni Sasuke yang membisu, aku memasuki salah satu bilik toilet dan menutup serta menguncinya.

Aku melucuti semua yang aku kenakan dan kusematkan disalah satu penggantungan dan mulai membasahi tubuhku dengan air dari shower. Disekolahku ini ada kamar mandi khusus untuk murid yang baru saja selesai berenang, jadi sekolah ini memiliki fasilitas seperti kamar mandi dirumah-rumah, mungkin perbedaannya adalah tidak memiliki bathtub.

Aku sedikit mendengar jika disamping kamar mandi ini juga terdengar air berjatuhan dan mungkin saja itu Sasuke. Aku langsung terdiam ketika mengingat Sasuke sedang demam sekarang, dia malah mandi air dingin, hah... ini salahku membiarkannya terkena lemparan tadi, bagaimana jika kondisi Sasuke semakin parah? memikirkannya membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. Aku menunduk dan mengepal tanganku kuat-kuat. Andai saja aku tidak lemah dan melawan, pasti Sasuke tidak akan turun untuk menyelamatkanku sekarang.

Aku akui orang yang sangat aku sayangi dan cintai, kekasihku Uchiha Sasuke adalah pelindungku.

Tapi, sesuatu masih mengganjal dipikiranku sekarang. Apakah aku akan mengharapkan perlindungan darinya? apakah aku akan selalu membuatnya repot, apakah aku akan selalu membuatnya ikut dalam semua masalahku?

Pasti mereka akan mengatakan jika aku orang teregois sedunia jika aku mengatakan aku sudah sangat bergantung padanya hingga aku tak bisa jika tidak mengharapkannya ada disisiku.

Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi dan membuat kami terpisah?

TIDAK!

aku menggeleng keras dibawah guyuran air. Mengapa aku memikirkan hal ini sampai kearah sana. Kembali aku menggeleng keras semoga apa yang aku pikirkan tidak akan pernah terjadi dan kalau bisa aku minta untuk menjauhkan hal itu dari kehidupan kami.

Aku mengambil nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan. Kusentuh wajahku yang masih terguyur air dan menatap dinding kamar mandi yang bercat putih dan berusaha berfikir jernih. Karena, jujur saja, fikiranku yang tadi itu membuatku terganggu!

Aku menepis fikiran itu dan mengambil shampo untuk membersihkan rambutku dari berbagai bau-bauan tadi, memolesnya dengan sangat banyak diatas kepalaku untuk mulai mengeramasinya agar setidaknya bau itu sedikit menghilang. Setelah itu, aku mengambil sabun dan membersihkan diriku hingga kesela-sela tubuhku. Aku kembali mengguyur diriku menggunakan shower untuk membilasnya dari busa-busa dan sesuatu yang licin di tubuhku.

"Teme, bajunya sudah datang?" teriakku dari dalam kamar mandi.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang menyahut, apa aku kelamaan mandi hingga mereka pergi meninggalkanku? tapi, kalau difikir-fikir manamungkin Sasuke meninggalkanku sendiri, dia tau sendiri jika aku takut hantu dan menurut cerita yang aku dengar dari orang-orang, jika ditoilet adalah sarangnya hantu. Hiiiiii... aku mulai ketakutan sekarang.

"Temeeeee... apa kau diluar?" teriakku dengan suara bergetar takut. Ugh... bagaimana ini? aku tidak ada baju ganti untuk keluar menyusul Sasuke. "Teme! jangan bercanda!" aku kembali berteriak. Tapi tak ada suara-suara sama sekali, langkah kakipun tidak. Oh my, aku mulai bergetar sekarang. Dengan keberanian sepenuh hatiku, aku memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan dengan mengintip sebentar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aiiisshhh... cerita ini bukan horror jadi jangan bercanda dong, Sasuke kemana lagi. "Teme, dimana kau?" cicitku mulai ketakutan.

Dengan tubuh yang tidak tertutupi oleh sehelai benangpun, aku berjalan untuk membuka pintu toilet untuk mengintip keluar toilet. Namun, pintunya terkunci! aaaarrggghhhh... aku terkunci sekarang, TERKUNCI!

Cklek Cklek Cklek

Astaga! bagaimana ini? aku terkurung disini seorang diri. Hiks... teganya si Teme itu!

Beberapa kali aku berusaha membuka, namun nihil! pintunya tetap terkunci dan parahnya lagi ini sudah sore. Oh good, sekarang aku benar-benar ingin menangis –

GREP

Mataku terbelalak ketika ada yang memelukku dari belakang, sekarang apa lagi? jangan bilang hantu yang ingin memperkosa diriku? hwaaaaaaaa...!

aku tercekat, tubuhku langsung menegang dan aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk melihat tangan siapakah yang tengah memelukku saat ini dan Pucat! tangannya pucat! "HANTUUUUUU! TO – hmmmmppppphhhh."

"Ck, bisa-bisanya kau mengira aku hantu Dobe."

Deg!

Aku membelalak, sekarang suara hantunya mirip Sasuke! "hhmmpph...hhhmmppp...hhmmmppp...mmmpphh." aku memberontak tapi kedua tanganku langsung digenggamnya dari belakang dan mulutku dibekap. Astaga! Teme, tolong aku!

Dalam keadaan ketakutan, kurasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah mengenai leherku. Aku tau ini apa, ini dua buah daging yang dingin – bibir. Astaga! aku benar-benar akan diperkosa oleh hantu! "hhmmmpphhh... lephmmpphhh," kembali aku memberotak dan aku malah membuatnya menggeram. Kurasakan daging lain menyapa kulit leherku dengan gerakan pelan seperti menjilat dalam tempo _slowmotion_. Aku langsung merinding karenanya, astaga kami-sama tolong selamatkan hambamu yang kelewat imut ini! doaku sedikit narsis.

Aaaaarrggghhhh! aku mulai gila karena permainannya sekarang, dia membuatku geli dengan terus menjilat kulit leherku dengan tempo lambat dan parahnya lagi entah mengapa aku ingin sekali mengeluarkan desahan, namun aku masih sadar jika yang memperkosaku ini siapa. Hey! mana ada orang yang ingin diperkosa oleh hantu! hwaaa... kapan ini berakhir kami-sama!

Kugigit bibir bawahku agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan sedikitpun.

Memberontak kembali kulakukan tetapi pelukan yang hantu itu berikan semakin kuat. aku rasakan sesuatu keras dan sedikit tajam menyapa leherku. mungkinkah itu gigi? "Akh!" astaga! aku merasakan dia menggigit kecil leherku yang kuyakini akan berbekas dan tidak hilang untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Hiks... apa tanggapan Sasuke kalau melihat ini coba?

Tangan yang membekap mulutku terlepas dan membuatku sedikit lega. "Lepaskan aku hantu sialan!" teriakku marah, sudah tak kupikirkan lagi jika ini adalah hantu, ketakutan dalam diriku hilang karena marah. Setelah mengatakan itu, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi disekitar leherku. apakah dia sudah berhenti? aku kembali sedikit bernafas lega. Tangan yang melingkar dipinggangku juga sudah terlepas dan ketika dia ingin membalik tubuhku aku segera menutup mata takut.

Masih memejamkan mata dengan erat, aku merasakan nafas seseorang yang menerpa wajahku. kembali aku berfikir jika hantu sudah mati dan otomatis sudah tidak bernafas lagi, tapi ini kenapa? "buka matamu Dobe," sahut suara didepanku datar. kembali jantungku berpacu cepat, apakah ini benar Sasuke? dengan segenap hati aku membuka mata dan benar! Sasuke tepat berhadapan denganku dan parahnya lagi kami sangat dekat sehingga aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang menyapa kulit wajahku. "Sa-Sasuke" gumamku lega.

Ctak

"Aww... sakit Teme," ringisku ketika keningku dijitak oleh si Teme itu, apa-apaan dia ini? sudah membuatku takut dengan ketidak adaannya disekitarku dan menakut-nakutiku, sekarang dia malah menjtak keningku? isshh...! "apaan sih teme! sakit tau" bentakku sambil mengelus-elus keningku.

Sasuke menjauhi wajahnya dariku lalu mendengus geli, "salahmu Dobe, bisa-bisanya kau mengiraku hantu, jadi aku mengerjaimu sekalian," ujarnya datar lalu perlahan seringai menyebalkan ia tampilkan dihadapanku. Aku melotot marah, "dan bisa-bisanya kau mengerjaiku dengan tidak menyahut sama sekali ketika aku panggil, terlebih lagi sembunyi dimana kau sehingga aku tidak melihatmu tadi?"

Kulihat Sasuke tersenyum, "salahmu mandi terlalu lama, apa yang kau fikitkan hm? bagaimana kalau kau jatuh sakit karena terlalu lama terguyur air dingin? ingin membuatku khawatir?"

Deg!

Secara tak sadar, aku genggam erat tangan dingin Sasuke lalu kepalaku yang menunduk, melihat betapa pucatnya tangan yang ku genggam ini. "Maaf," lirihku penuh rasa bersalah. Aku sadar kalau memang semua ini salahku yang selalu saja membuatnya khawatir. Dia sakitpun masih memenitingkan diriku ketimbang keadaannya.

Kurasakan Sasuke balas menggenggam tanganku lalu mengecup pipiku sekilas. "Hn, bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan acara yang tadi, Dobe?" sahut Sasuke yang membuatku bingung. Dengan ragu kudongakkan kepalaku agar dapat memandang tepat pada wajah Sasuke. Tatapan yang tidak dapat kujabarkan itu langsung menyapa batu safir milikku dan dia membuatku bingung tapi juga mulai ada perasaan tidak enak. "Maksudmu apa sih Teme?" tanyaku penasaran. Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai, "hantu memperkosa mahluk pirang tak berbusana."

Aku tercekat, wajahku memanas dengan mata membelalak kaget. Bagaimana bisa orang seperti Uchiha Sasuke – yang sedang sakit demam dengan keadaan sekarang ini ingin melakukan itu? Astaga! aku tau jika Sasuke memang mesum karena sejak awal kami bertemu pada saat MOS itu Sasuke langsung mengajakku kerumah dan membawaku kekamar. Hal yang lebih membuatku ingin menggeplak kepala ayamnya itu adalah tanpa ba bi bu lagi dia langsung memperkosaku dengan memberikan kissmark dibeberapa bagian tubuhku sebagai tanda kepemilikan dan itu membuatku harus tak bisa berjalan dan harus membuat alasan untuk tetap berada dirumah Sasuke agar sang kakak – Namikaxe Kyuubi tidak mengamuk besar mengetahui adik imutnya telah diperkosa. yah, walau pada akhirnya ketahuan juga dan untunglah Itachi-nii datang untuk menghentikan amukan sang rubah ganas.

Dan dari situlah aku terus bersikap was-was pada Sasuke, agar dia tidak merape – ku secara tiba-tiba. Hah! punya kekasih mesum susah juga, tapi entah mengapa perasaan ini terus bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu, membuatku semakin tergantung padanya.

Aku terpekik kaget saat sesuatu yang kenyal menyapa bibir tipisku. Aku kembali kealam nyata dan terbelalak melihat Sasuke tepat berada didepanku dan kini tengah menjilat-jilat bibirku lembut. Tak kusangka walau dalam keadaan sakit dia tetap ingin melakukan ini ketika ada kesempatan dan betapa bodohnya aku yang baru saja sadar kalau sekarang aku tengah bertelanjang bulat dan artinya tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang menempel ditubuh tanku. Astaga!

Kurasakan Sasuke yang semula hanya menjilat-jilat bibirku kini mulai menghisapnya lembut dan berakhir dengan hisapan kasar. Tangannya juga mulai bergerilya ditubuhku ketika kurasakan tangan dingin miliknya menyentuh hal tersensitif milikku dan meremasnya lebut. Perasaan aneh mulai aku rasakan saat itu. Sedangkan tangan yang lain mulai menyentuh nipple merah kecoklatan milikku dan mencubitnya. Aku menutup mata dan tetap menutup mulutku agar tak terbuka dan membuat Sasuke memasukinya.

Lumatan-lumatan dibibirku masih terasa, Sasuke menatapku dengan nafsu yang membuncah dan aku hanya bisa mengangkat tanganku untuk mendorongnya menjauh namun tidak dengan kekuatan besar, entahlah. Otakku tidak ingin menerima ini tapi berbeda dengan perilakuku saat ini. Aaaaarrrggghhh...! Apakah aku memang tidak bisa lepas dari jeratan kekasihku?

Sasuke melepaskan lumatannya dan menatapku sejenak. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, apakah dia kelelahan sehingga harus menghentikan permainan yang belum ada setengah jalan ini karena sakit?

Namun, aku harus buang jauh-jauh apa yang kukatakan diatas ketika Ia tersenyum menyeringai dengan tatapan nafsu. "Kau manis seperti biasanya."

Aku membelalak ketika melihat darah keluar dari hidung mancung miliknya, "Sasuke."

"Masih trauma? biarkan saja Dobe, bukankah memang selalu seperti ini jika aku ingin bersetubuh denganmu?" ungkapnya dengan suara datar nan serak.

Aku terdiam. Kalau dikatakan masih trauma memang ya, bagaimana tidak setiap aku membuka penyamaranku mereka yang melihatku pasti akan _nosebleed_ dan dengan wajah pucat mereka langsung menghindariku, bahkan waktu aku menginjak bangku SD ada yang hampir kekurangan darah dan dengan berat hati aku langsung menyamar agar tak ada lagi yang mimisan didepanku. Sungguh melihat mereka harus mengeluarkan darah ketika berhadapan denganku itu sangat mengerikan, apalagi jika aku bertemu hampir setiap hari, aku tidak yakin stok darah ditubuh mereka cukup. Kemungkinan besar mereka akan kekurangan darah.

Aku menghiraukan Sasuke dan membawanya untuk mendekati wastafel lalu ku putar kran air untuk membasahi tanganku dan membersihkan hidung Sasuke dari darah yang barusan keluar dan kembali membersihkannya dengan air, "Inilah yang membuatku takut Teme, kau masih sakit dan harus mengeluarkan darah pula, lebih baik kita pulang ya," bujukku. Walau dalam hati aku sedikit kecewa namun ogah-ogahan melakukan adegan berikutnya.

Sasuke mendengus lalu membelai pipiku lembut, "sudah tegang sayang," bisiknya ditelinga kiriku lalu mulai menjilati bagian daun telingaku. Aku langsung memegang kepala Sasuke, "Teme – "

"Hangatkan aku jika kau ingin aku sembuh!" perintah dari mulutnya itu langsung membuatku terdiam. Apa-apaan dia ini memintaku untuk menghangatkannya? hey! disini saja dingin dan aku juga kedinginan tapi Sasuke minta dihangatkan? What?

"Puaskan aku atas jasaku untuk tak membiarkanmu terkena telur busuk!" Nah, sekarang si Teme ini malah mengungkit yang itu. Kenapa mesti pakai alasan itu agar aku menurut, dia ingin membuatku membayar rasa bersalahku hingga dia ikut bau amis juga dan harus mandi dalam keadaan sakit? "tapi aku tidak meminta Teme" protesku keras.

Mendengus geli, Sasuke menatap intens mata _blue sapphire_ milikku. "Hn, tapi kau memang selalu mengharapkannya bukan?"

Aku melotot, narsis sekali si Teme ini! "Ti – "

"Puaskan atau aku akan membuatmu juga tidak masuk besok, Dobe."

Deg!

Sasuke mengancamku sekarang. Aku langsung menelan air liurku secara paksa dan menatap horror Sasuke. "Ugh... Mesum!" Gerutuku dan menggembungkan pipiku disaat yang tak tepat dan justru membuat Sasuke semakin gemas dan langsung meraup bibirku, menghisapnya kasar hingga membuatku merasa nikmat. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, dia mulai menekan-nekan bibirku dengan lidahnya seakan ingin jika aku membuka mulutku agar dia bisa bebas memasuki mulutku. Aku mengatupkan mulutku rapat, tapi seperti biasa, Sasuke tidak akan kalah dan mulai memegang sesuatu tersensitif milikku yang entah mengapa sudah menegang itu. Kurasakan tangan dingin Sasuke mengelus milikku dengan lembut dan dalam tempo lambat. Aku merasa tidak nyaman karena ingin mendesah namun Sasuke tetap melakukannya. Aku bingung dengan permainan yang Sasuke lakukan, entah mengapa terkesan tidak terbru-buru dan membiarkan diriku untuk menikmatinya.

"Ahn..." desahku ketika Sasuke mencengkram milikku. Seakan tidak menyia-nyiakan waktunya, lidah Sasuke melesat masuk untuk menginvasi mulutku. Permainan lumat-melumat, lilit-melilit dan absen-mengabsen Sasuke lakukan. Semua ini membuatku seakan melayang oleh kenikmatan, fikiranku sudah setengah sadar, mulai nafsu yang mengendalikan diriku. Kabut nafsu membuatku mendesah dalam lumatan Sasuke, apalagi ketika daging tak bertulang itu menyentuh-nyentuh langit-langit rongga mulutku dan mulai bermain-main didaerah sana. Badanku mulai susah untuk diajak kompromi ketika Sasuke mengocok milikku dengan cepat. Kakiku seakan tidak bisa lagi untuk menahan tubuhku, namun segera tanganku memegang dinding disampingku dan sebelah tanganku mengalung dileher putih Sasuke.

Permainan masih berlanjut. Kenikmatan dan desahan selalu kukeluarkan dalam ciuman bersama Sasuke. Aku merasakan tangan dingin Sasuke mulai memainkan salah satu nipple milikku dan mencubitnya keras, membuatku memekik dan membuat tubuhku serasa terkena aliran listrik. Semua kenikmatan yang aku terima semakin merenggut akal sehatku dan secara tak sadar aku mulai menarik leher Sasuke dan memperdalam ciuman serta tanganku yang mengepal pada dinding ketika merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari tubuhku.

Mataku mulai sayu di kala nafsu menggerogoti ku. "Sahn...shumh..khenmh...," erangku. Seakan mengerti maksudku, tempo kocokan Sasuke semakin cepat. Menaik turunkan dengan tempo yang super cepat dan lagi-lagi tubuhku mengejang akan kenikmatan yang membuatku terbang melayang dan ingin merasakan yang lebih dan lebih.

Paru-paruku mulai terasa sakit, tangan yang tadi kukalungkan pada leher putih Sasuke mulai kugunakan untuk mendorong kecil dirinya untuk melepas ciuman kami. Sasuke mengerti dan melepaskan ciuman itu dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku tapi tangan miliknya masih saja bermain pada kedua daerah sensitif milikku. Nafasku memburu dan kulihat dia juga begitu.

Aku menatap sayu mata onyx yang tengah tertutupi kabut nafsu itu. Dia menatapku dalam lalu mulai menatap kearah bawah dan kembali keatas seakan menatap kesemua tubuhku dengan seksama. Aku juga begitu, kupandang wajah dengan hidung mancung itu dan berkulit putih bak porselen dan setelah puas memandang wajah tampan dengan kesempurnaan disana, mataku mulai turun memandang dada bidang berotot serta tubuh sixpack miliknya. Ugh... sangat gentleman. Aku tak akan pernah bosan untuk memandang tubuh yang hanya diperlihatkan untukku itu.

"Ahn...uhhm..mahnmmm...ohnm," desahku keluar dengan bebasnya ketika Sasuke mulai mencengkram kuat dan menaik turunkan milikku. Mengocoknya kuat-kuat dan membuatku langsung klimaks. Badanku melemas yang untung Sasuke segera menahannya dan mendudukkan ku serta menyenderkanku di dinding bercat putih didalam toilet. Benda padat dan dingin langsung menyapa bokongku sedangkan cairan milikku hanya kubiarkan berjatuhan.

Aku menutup mata kenikmatan, kurasakan kembali sesuatu yang basah mengenai kulit leherku dan kuyakini Sasuke tengah memberi beberapa tanda disana. Kurasakan dia menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit kecil kulit leherku. Tubuhku yang entah mengapa merasa selalu menjadi tegang dan bagaikan tersengat aliran listrik. Merespon sentuhannya dengan cepat.

Aku mabuk oleh sentuhan, belaian, cumbuan dan service yang diberikan Sasuke, selalu saja membuatku kadang menjadi ketagihan. Dia selalu saja bisa membuatku terbuai oleh kenikmatan yang diberikan, membuatku lupa akan segalanya, membuatku hanya mampu merapal namanya bagai mantra yang harus selalu terucap.

Terus aku terbuai akan nafsu. Kurasakan Sasuke yang awalnya menjilat disekitar leherku kini turun ke kedua tonjolan milikku yang sudah mengeras sejak tadi. Bibir basahnya mulai menjilati nippleku dan membuat aku kegelian dan nikmat sekaligus. Tangannya masih setia menaik turunkan milikku yang sudah sekali klimaks tadi. Bibir yang tadi hanya menjilat nippleku kini mulai ia hisap keras, bagai seorang bayi besar yang menginginkan susu dari ibunya. Terus Sasuke lakukan, hisap dan gigit, membuat aku ingin selalu seperti ini, rasa nikmat tak bisa kuabaikan dan desahan selalu saja meluncur bebas dari bibirku yang kuyakini sudah agak membengkak akibat ciuman tadi.

Masih menutup mataku dan Sasuke juga masih memuaskanku dengan sentuhan, belaian, hisapan yang ia lakukan. "Temheh... ahnmmpphh... ahnmmm" racauku bak kesetanan ketika Sasuke menggigit keras nipple merah milikku.

Tanganku terangkat untuk memegang rambut melawan gravitasi miliknya. Lembut dan harum. Ku elus kepala Sasuke lembut dan seakan apa yang sudah merasukiku, kutenggelamkan wajah Sasuke didadaku, membuatnya semakin menempelkan wajahnya pada dada milikku.

Puas dengan kedua tonjolan milikku, Sasuke memandang wajahku lalu tersenyum, "Kau manis sayang," ujarnya serak dan terselip desahan bernafsu disana.

Aku hanya terdiam dengan mata sayu memandang dirinya. Kembali kulihat darah mengucur dari hidung Sasuke. "Sasu-kehh...," pekikku pelan namun tetap saja terdengar seperti desahan. Sasuke menggeleng pelan lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku. "Hn, kau milikku dan tak ada yang boleh menyakitimu," bisiknya didepanku. Aku hanya terdiam sampai kurasakan kembali bibir Sasuke menyapa bibirku untuk saling melumat.

Ciuman itu hanya sebentar lalu Sasuke memandang milikku yang mengeluarkan cairan cintanya dan tumpah mengenai tangan kirinya, "sama manisnya denganmu sayang."

Blush

kuyakini wajahku memerah bak buah tomat sekarang, mendengar ungkapan Sasuke yang entahlah, terkesan sangat berlebihan. Ugh... aku malu! bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan itu!

Tiba-tiba aku terkaget ketika merasakan sesuatu hangat dan basah dibawah sana. Kutundukkan kepalaku dan kulihat Sasuke menjilat milikku, melahap dan menghisap, melumat milikku. Aku kembali mendapatkan kenikmatan dan kembali mendesah merapal nama sang tercinta, sang pelindungku itu. "uh...ahhmm..mmhaammhnn" enak dan nikmat, pijatan yang aku dapat dari mulut Sasuke sangat lembut dan hangat. kembali aku menutup mata dan aku sempat berikir jika Sasuke selalu saja memuaskanku, padahal dia tadi bilang ingin dipuaskan olehku. Hah! aneh sekali, tapi ya sudahlah, seluruh yang Sasuke lakukan padaku pasti akan membuatku susah untuk melupakannya dan pada akhirnya akan kunikmati juga.

tubuhku menegang dan "Sasukeeehhhh... ugh...hmm..." teriakku ketika klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mataku terbuka dan aku melihat kebawah dan Sasuke meminum cairan cintaku dengan rakusnya seakan tidak ingin ada yang tersisa atau terjatuh barang setetespun. Badanku kembali melemas dan sudah tak berdaya.

Selesai dengan menghabisi cairan cinta milikku, Sasuke duduk didepanku dan menatapnku dalam 'Berbalik" ucapnya dengan nada datar namun terkesan memerintah. Aku yang memang tak berdaya hanya menurut, padahal tubuhku sudah lelah klimaks dua kali tadi. Aku berbalik dan menungging, membuat aku harus menahan malu ketika memberikan Sasuke bokongku. Sasuke memegang kedua kakiku agar aku tak jatuh sedangkan tanganku sendiri aku lipat dan membuat sikuku penahan. Posisi yang sangat tak aku suka!

"Engh..," lenguhku ketika merasakan daging tak bertulang menjilat lubangku. Astaga! apakah Sasuke tak jijik?

"Temheh...," panggilku.

"Hm..." hanya itu jawaban yang kuterima karena ku tau dia sibuk dengan sesuatu dibawah sana, sesuatu yang dilakukan sebelum penetrasi tentunya. "Apah kau tidak jijhikh?" tanyaku sedikit ada desahan nikmat disana. Ugh... lidah Sasuke yang menjilati lubang anus milikku dan menekan nekannya seakan ingin masuk membuatku merasakan aliran aneh dalam diri ini.

"Hm... semua yang ada padamu manis sayang," jawab Sasuke yang aku rasa sedang menggombal.

Pipiku memanas dan aku hanya terdiam dengan mengerucutkan bibirku. kebiasaan jika aku sedang kesal atau ngambek. Kata Sasuke sih aku memiliki pose-pose imut saat itu.

"Ahk... ugh..!" pekikku merasa kesakitan ketika aku merasakan sesuatu masuk melalui lubang anusku. Aku melihat kebawah, Sasuke yang dengan sangat telaten memasukkan satu jarinya sedangkan tangan yang menganggur Ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuhku. Sumpah! rasanya sangat sakit walau sudah beberapa kali dimasuki.

Ku gigit bibir bawahku bersiap-siap jika jari berikutnya akan memasukiku pula. Ikut dalam mencari kehangatan didalam sana. Gerakan menungging dan memasukkan serta mengeluarkan Sasuke lakukan, sedangkan diriku hanya bisa meringis kesakitan, "Sa-Su-ugh...Ittee..." rasanya sakit dan pantatku seperti terbelah dua ketika jari ketiga memasukiku.

Sasuke mengelus punggungku seakan menenangkan diriku yang kesakitan. "Ahm...uhmm...egh..ahmh..ohmeh" Aku meracau kembali saat Sasuke meenusuk sesuatu yang dapat membuatku menerima kenikmatan luar biasa. Yah, beginilah jika kami atau semua pasangan sedang bercinta, yang mendapat posisi bawah pasti akan merasakan sakit luar biasa diawal tapi akhirnya akan mendapat kenikmatan juga. Kurasakan dinding lubangku berkedut-kedut dan jari-jari Sasuke langsung berhenti bekerja didalam sana.

"Enghhmmh..," desahku ketika tiga tangan Sasuke keluar dari dalamku.

Sasuke berdiri dan duduk disampingku. Aku yang masih dalam keadaan menungging ikut duduk didepannya. "Sini," panggil Sasuke dan kembali aku menurut. Sasuke menyuruhku duduk dipangkuannya dan menghadap kearahnya. Kurasakan benda keras yang mungkin sudah menegang itu. "Masukkan sendiri!" perintahnya. Walau aku sedikit kesal karena bokongku sakit aku tetap menurut dan aku menggenggam benda panjang milik Sasuke dan menuntunnya untuk menuju lubangku. Memasukkannya perlahan. "Ugh..," ringisku namun tetap kulakukan. Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikanku berusaha memasukkan miliknya kedalam milikku tanpa berkedip. Uh! padahal aku berusaha agar tidak terlalu sakit tetapi tetap saja rasanya amat sakit.

Aku merasa jika milik Sasuke belum masuk sampai setengah. Aku menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan membuangnya perlahan lalu kututup mataku dan kusentakkan tubuhku "Arrgghhh...hmmmmppppphhmm" teriakku kesakitan namun Sasuke segera membungkam mulutku. Badanku langsung bergetar hebat kala itu. Sasuke juga terdiam dengan terus melumat bibirku penuh nafsu.

Menaik-turunkan badanku seakan memberitahu Sasuke untuk bergerak. Dalam ciuman Sasuke menggerkkan tubuhnya untuk menyodok milikku. Aku menutup mata merasakan sakit saat Sasuke belum juga menemukan titik kenikmatan dalam tubuhku.

Terus menusuk secara brutal yang kuyakini pasti menggunakan tenaga ekstra itu, aku akhirnya menerima kenikmatan juga. Sasuke berhasil menemukannya dan dengan gesit aku mengalungkan kedua lenganku pada leher putih nan kokoh miliknya, memperdalam ciuman kami.

Tiga kenikmatan aku terima ketika tangan Sasuke kembali mengocok milikku dengan tempo cepat. lidah yang bermain begitu lincah juga aku rasakan serta sodokan demi sodokan yang aku rasakan.

Tubuhku mengejang dengan kenimatan semakin meningkat. Aku menutup mata sampai ciuman kami terlepas. "Kau hanya Satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuatku ketagihan," bisik Sasuke erotis.

"Le-enghm...bih cep-ath..ah..uhhhkk..emmphh..." entah setan apa yang merasukiku untuk mengatakan itu. Sasuke menjilat pipiku. "Tentu," jawabnya dengan senang hati. Selanjutnya kurasakan sodokannya semakin cepat dan keras. Aku tak mengerti, tubuhku dengan senang hati menerima itu semua dan selalu begitu hingga beberapa waktu kedepan. Fikiranku sudah tak jernih, semua kulakukan atas perintah dalam otak bernafsuku. Aku merasa jika saat itu samar-samar kudengar Sasuke berteriak memanggil namaku ketika dirinya telah klimaks, sama dengan diriku. Kami berdua sama-sama klimaks dan aku jatuh dalam pelukannya.

**Flash Back Off**

Aaarrgghhh! kejadian itu membuat aku harus tak masuk bersama Sasuke. Aku menginap dirumahnya dan harus menyusahkan Mikoto, Kaa-san keduaku. Sedangkan kedua orang tuaku hanya datang menjenguk dan terlebih yang membuatku kesal adalah Kaa-chan yang senyam-senyum tak jelas. Ugh! aku tau kalau dia fujoshi dan dia senyam-senyum ketika anaknya dalam keadaan demam dan juga sakit didaerah belakang! gggggrrrrr...!

Kyuubi?

Aku sempat dengar dia berteriak didepan rumah Sasuke, tapi langsung diam ketika Itachi-nii datang dengan senyum sumringah. Aku berfikir jika Kyuu-nii sudah masuk kedalam kandang macam dan tak bisa keluar lagi. Hal berikutnya yang kudengar adalah teriakan murka Kyuu-nii ketika selesai bercinta dengan Itachi-nii.

Adik-kakak Uchiha sama-sama mesum!

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku untuk menutup seluruh wajahku yang memanas. Tapi, kalau difikir-fikir lagi, mereka sudah tidak berani macam-macam lagi terhadapku dan hanya mendiami saja. Tapi aku tak mau mempercayai kata-kata Sasuke lagi setelah itu. Apanya yang dia katakan aku tak akan bisa jalan dan tentu tak bisa bersekolah juga. Huh! bukankah aku ikut sakit gara-gara dia. Aku menjerumuskan diriku sendiri namanya.

lama-kelamaan duduk bersender didinding sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi membuatku sedikit ngantuk, mencari posisi yang nyaman, perlahan aku menutup mata untuk tidur sejenak sebelum bel pulang kembali berbunyi.

**End Naruto POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangan putih memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya. Dibelakang si pemilik tangan terdapat dua orang berbeda gender mengikuti sampai saat mereka masuk dan melihat sang pemuda pirang tengah tertidur dengan kacamata yang sudah tak terpasang ditempatnya, melainkan jatuh kelehernya, membuat wajah manis nan menggemaskan langsung tertangkap mata.

Hinata, satu-satunya wanita disana memekik melihat betapa manisnya makhluk tuhan didepannya, walau itu adalah seorang pemuda. Disebelah Hinata, Neji yang merupakan sepupu Hinata dan sahabat Sasuke itu memegang hidungnya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang akan segera keluar. Ia merasa jika ketika melihat Naruto tanpa penyamaran setiap hari, mungkin Ia akan sekarat kehabisan darah.

Neji memandang Sasuke yang terlihat biasa saja mulai mengambil kacamata Naruto dan memasangnya dengan benar lalu mulai mengangkat tubuh yang sedang terlelap itiu ala bridal style. Pelan-pelan Ia gendong serta menghadapkan kepalanya tepat didada bidang Sasuke, seakan menyembunyikan wajah Naruto. Setelah sibuk mengurusi sang tercinta dalam pelukannya, Sasuke memandang Neji yang masih memegang hidungnya dan Hinata yang memerah. "ayo" ajak Sasuke dan mereka bertiga menuruni tangga dengan pelan, takut membangunkan pemuda pirang.

"Sejak kapan dia tak masuk, Hinata?' Tanya Sasuke datar. Hinata yang mendapatkan pertanyaan itu langsung memandang punggung tegap Sasuke, "se-selesai istirahat Naru-kun su-sudah tak ada," jawabnya.

Sasuke mendengus geli. Tadi Ia sangat sibuk dengan tugas yang diberikan guru Iruka untuk membantunya mengoreksi soal agar cepat selesai dan karena itulah Ia tak dapat menemui pemuda pirang kesayangannya. Sasuke tau jika Naruto akan menunggunya di atap karena sebelum mereka berpisah tadi pagi, Sasuke menyuruh Naruto menunggunya di atap sekolah. Tapi, Ia tak tau akan begini, Iruka datang meminta tolong padanya dan Naruto yang membolos dalam pelajaran. Untung ada Hinata, jadi jika ada tugas setidaknya Hinata bisa memberi tahukan Naruto, karena mereka sekelas.

"Nah, Kami duluan Sas," pamit Neji ketika mereka sudah berada di daerah parkiran. Sasuke mengangguk dan kemudian kedua orang yang tadinya menemani Sasuke berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke bersama pemuda pirang yang masih berada didalam mimpi itu.

Sasuke membuka mobilnya lalu meletakkan Naruto disamping tempat duduk pengemudi lalu Sasuke menutup mobil dan mengikuti masuk disebelahnya. Sebelum menyalakan mobil, Sasuke memandang Naruto yang tertidur lalu tersenyum samar.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue or FIN?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yuhuuuu... hehehe... haloh semuah yang pada haush yaoih.. #apaan sih nih orang?

Umm... kiri minta maaf kalau-kalau di Fict agak nista ini kurang menyenangkan dan kurang hoth gituh... hihihi... kiri gak nyangka otak kiri yang katanya sih masih polos udah berani bikin fict kayak gini.

Oh yeah, ini fict kiri ketik waktu masih liburan semester saat kiri sadar bahwa kiri gak mungkin ngetik lagi saat udah sekolah. entahlah, kiri rasa jaduwal kesibukan semakin bertambah ditambah lagi kiri udah jarang pegang laptop. Ngetik gak bisa otomatis buat cerita untuk di publikashikan juga gak bisa. Makanya kiri tuntasin pas liburan itu. Itupun gak maksimal karena jaduwal berangkat sana berangkat sini. Jadi bingung untuk mengatur waktu. Yaaahhh... pokoknya super duper sibuk. Mungkin kiri hanya akan aktif di fb karena kiri gak mungkin focus terus dengan kesibukan. yah jadi curhat deh

ya udah minna-sama, kirika gak tau ini fict gimana. Mungkin hancur ya? ehehe... Semoga terhibur

So? Salam manis dari saya: Nauchi Kirika

**Terlanjur baca? Yooo... Kiranya ingin review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: Sasuke adalah pelindungnya. Sasuke adalah hidup dan nafasnya. Sasuke segalanya. Tidak ada alasan untuk kelain hati. Sasuke, kekasih yang selalu membuatnya khawatir dengan selalu menyelamatkannya walau dirinya sedang sakit. Warn: SasuNaru!**

**Warning: **YAOI, BoysLove, Fanfic Gaje, Shounen-ai, Bahasa tidak baku, Miss Typo's, Lemon/lime asam, rape, cerita pasaran, EYD berantakan, mudah ditebak, membosankan 100%, De El El** Telitilah dalam memilih bacaan dan jika tidak sesuai jangan mencoba untuk membaca karena saya tidak menerima flame dan sejenisnya!**

**Genre:** **Romance, hurt/confort, drama, friendship, famly, dan sedikit humor mungkin, **

.

_**Kirika hanya Author yang berusaha ikut andil dalam meramaikan fandom SasuNaru**_. _**Mohon kerja samanya untuk senantiasa me-review ketika telah membaca.**_

.

**Beloved Protector: By Nauchi Kirika**

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Merasa kurang nyaman aku membuka mataku, mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan cahaya yang langsung terpantul oleh mataku. Ku lihat sekeliling dan – "Hn, sudah bangun Dobe?" pertanyaan itu langsung meluncur dari bibir seseorang yang berada disampingku. kupandang orang yang tengah menyetir itu lalu mengangguk kecil. Hoaamm...! rasanya masih mengantuk, tapi melihat aku sedang berada didekat si Teme, aku langsung memperbaiki posisi dudukku dan memandang kedepan dengan wajah cemberut. Aku ingat betul kalau tadi aku ada di atap sekolah. Dan sekarang, aku sudah berada didalam mobil bersama Sasuke. Huh! kenapa dia tidak membangunkanku sih?

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, Teme?" tanyaku tak melihat kearahnya.

"Hn, hanya ingin melihat putri tidur saja," jawabnya enteng. Apa itu? Putri tidur? Cih! jelas-jelas aku laki-laki, dia malah mengataiku putri!

"Terserah," jawabku lalu memandang kesamping, melihat orang-orang yang kami lewati.

Dalam perjalanan, kami berdua hanya diam. Habis aku malas berbicara dengannya! kesal? tentu saja, dia sudah berjanji untuk menemuiku di atap malah tidak datang. Aku tau kalau dia pasti sibuk, tapi bisakah dia mengatakan maaf ketika aku sudah menunggunya tapi dia tidak datang? Ugh...! sekarang kok aku ingin sekali dapat perhatian darinya ya? hm... mungkin karena aku rindu? Um... ya sih, kami memang jarang bersama atau jalan-jalan seperti dulu lagi, mengingat Sasuke sudah menduduki bangku kelas 3 Konoha Gakuen dan harus disibukkan oleh belajar. Tapi, dia kan genius.

"Teme" panggilku.

"Hm...?"

Jawaban apa itu? Chk, kesal aku kalau dalam satu tempat dengan orang menyebalkan macam Sasuke, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sudah sifatnya begitu. Aku hanya diam dan memandang kedepan. Ah, ada taman dan sekarang sedang ramai-ramainya disana, aku juga melihat penjual _ice cream._

"Teme, hentikan mobilnya!" seruku menyuruhnya berhenti. Diam, Sasuke langsung menginjak rem lalu aku segera membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar membeli _ice cream_ tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Sasuke.

Aku melihat kiri-kanan setelah kuyakini tidak ada mobil atau kendaraan lain melintas, aku segera menyebrang untuk mencapai penjual ice cream. Tapi, setelah aku sampai di sebrang, aku melihat seorang anak yang sedang bersepeda dan sepertinya rem sepeda anak itu blong. Aku kaget ketika jarak dirinya dan diriku tidak terlalu jauh, terlebih lagi dia berteriak menyuruhku untuk segera menyingkir. Aku terdiam, kakiku seakan tidak bisa melangkah.

"Awas!"

Aku menutup mata pasrah, anak dengan kecepatan sepeda yang lumayan itu kudengar terjatuh dan anehnya aku tidak merasakan sakit. Tapi, kurasakan badanku seperti berpindah tempat. Segera aku membuka mata dan aku terbelalak ketika anak itu jatuh didekatku sedangkan orang yang menyelamatkanku berdiri sambil memeluk pinggangku. "Sasuke?" Gumamku kaget.

"Hn, lain kali hati-hati, Dobe," ujarnya kemudian. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah, lagi-lagi Sasuke melindungiku dengan tidak membiarkan aku tertabrak atau terserempet sepeda. Dan mungkin dialah yang menyingkirkan tubuhku agar tidak tertabrak.

"Ugh..."

aku terkaget mendengar suara seorang anak lelaki meringis kesakitan. Kupandang kearahnya dan kulihat lutut anak itu terluka. Aku berlari kecil menuju kearahnya. "Kau terluka," ujarku. Ia hanya meringis kesakitan sambil memegang lututnya. "Teme, apa ada obat didalam mobil?" tanyaku panik. Sasuke mendengus lalu segera melesat menuju mobilnya.

"Kau tak apa kan?" tanyaku lembut. Anak itu mengangguk lemah sambil menahan sakit. "Lain kali hati-hati dan jangan terlalu laju membawa sepeda. Apalagi di dekat jalan besar," lanjutku menasehati. Sekali lagi anak itu hanya mengangguk. "Terimakasih, Nii-san."

Aku tersenyum. "Ya," jawabku dan Sasukepun datang membawa kapas, perban dan obat merah. Aku mengambilnya dan mulai mengobati luka anak itu dengan hati-hati. Terakhir ku beri plaster lalu aku melihat hasil karyaku dan tersenyum. "Nah, sudah selesai. Sebaiknya kamu pulang ya."

"Ya, terimakasih Nii-san." Anak itu pergi membawa sepedanya. Aku hanya tersenyum hingga Ia tak terlihat lagi.

Aku berbalik dan dapat kulihat Sasuke hanya terdiam berdiri tegap dengan tangan menyilang didada. Aku mendengus. "Ini." kuberi dia kotak obat dan diterima dalam diam. Aku memiringkan kepalaku, ada apa lagi dengan orang ini? "Ada apa Teme?" tanyaku.

"Hn, jangan berpose seperti itu kalau tak ingin kumakan, Dobe."

Aku memberenggut kesal. Sedikit-sedikit pasti larinya ke hal-hal yang mesum. Uh.. bisa tidak pikiran si Teme ini jernih sedikit? "Ah, terserah. aku ingin beli ice cream," ujarku berlalu. Tapi, kembali aku terhenti ketika Sasuke memegang tanganku, membawaku agar berjalan sejajar dengannya hingga aku membeli ice cream rasa jeruk. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menemani tanpa membeli. Aku tau dia tidak suka ice cream apalagi hal yang manis-manis.

Aku dan Sasuke kembali memasuki mobil dan kami menjauh dari taman.

Didalam mobil, aku sibuk dengan ice creamku sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dengan mata tervokus kedepan. "Dobe," panggilnya menggunakan panggilan sayang itu, ah padahal awalnya itu adalah berupa panggilan ejekan waktu kami kecil, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, panggilan itu berubah menjadi panggilan sayang untuk kami. "Hm?" sahutku sekenanya, aku masih sibuk menjilati dan merasakan rasa jeruk dari ice cream kesukaanku.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang keluar negeri, jadi malam ini kau tinggal saja dirumahku." Aku melotot, menolak ajakannya, aku tidak mau ambil resiko kalau aku tinggal serumah dengan Sasuke, besok aku akan susah berjalan. Apa kata orang-orang nanti, apalagi Hinata-chan yang baru kutau jika dia adalah seorang fujoshi. Oh.. malang nian nasibku jika dia tau, dia dengan antusiasnya pasti akan bertanya ini-itu dan jika aku tak menjawab, dia pasti akan memaksa dengan berbagai macam cara. Chk.

"Tidak!" jawabku tegas.

Aku menoleh untuk melihat ekspresi Sasuke, tapi sepertinya aku sial kali ini, dia tersenyum kemenangan dan jangan-jangan – "aku sudah memberitahukan orang tuamu."

Aku melotot mendengar jawaban Sasuke, kenapa dia selalu bertindak seenaknya sih? "aku tetap tidak mau!" protesku keras. "kita sudah sampai," ujar Sasuke dengan nada senang.

Aku terkaget dan memandang kedepan. Astaga! aku tak sadar dari tadi, ternyata kami memang sudah ada didepan kediaman Uchiha. mungkin aku sibuk dengan ice cream dan protesanku tadi. Ukh! Sasuke egois! kalau begini aku kembali masuk di kandang singa.

Aku dengan wajah masam keluar dan terdiam memandang kediaman Sasuke, sebuah rumah mewah dengan tinggi tiga tingkat itu. Rumah bercat putih abu-abu dengan pagar beton yang mengelilinginya serta taman-taman yang luas disekitar rumah ini. Bersih dan indah dengan adanya beberapa jenis bunga yang tumbuh serta jika kita menuju samping rumah ini, kita akan melihat taman dengan air pancuran kecil dan tak jauh dari sana terdapat bangku taman.

Kurasakan tanganku digenggam. Aku tau itu Sasuke, aku hanya menurut dengan paksa memasuki kediamannya. Kulihat Itachi-nii, Dei-nii, Kyuu-nii dan Saso-nii tengah duduk diruang tengah sambil menonton dan juga berbicang-bincang. "Sudah pulang, Otoutou dan Naru-chan," sapa Itachi-nii. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Kulihat Kyuu-nii yang semula sedang membaca sebuah buku entah apa judulnya langsung mendongak dan menatapku, "sedang apa kau disini Naru?" Aha! aku bisa pulang dengannya kalau begini.

Sebagai jawaban, aku melempar tatapan tajam pada Sasuke. "Cih, bawa pulang Naruto! aku tidak akan membiarkannya tinggal disini apalagi denganmu, anak ayam!" bentak Kyuu-nii. hehehe... kalau begini aku bisa bebas dari jeratan si Teme untuk tinggal.

Aku melangkah mendekati Kyuu-nii, tapi Sasuke menggenggam tanganku. "Ayo, kekamar."

Aku memberontak, tapi Sasuke tetap menyeretku, sedangkan Kyuu-nii berteriak-teriak, sepertinya Itachi-nii menahannya. Ugh... si Teme memanfaatkan ini, sedangkan Saso-nii dan Dei-nii hanya melihat saja. Oh damn!, sepertinya harapanku untuk kabur tak bisa dan itu artinya aku akan tinggal disini.

BLAM

Sasuke mengunci pintu dan melepaskan genggamannya padaku. apa-apaan lagi dia itu? sekarang dia malah meninggalkanku duduk ditepi ranjang sedangkan dia menuju lemari lalu melempariku satu setel baju dan celana. "Cepat pakai lalu kita turun kebawah," perintah Sasuke. Huh! seenaknya. Aku dengan wajah masam melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Aku tak mau ganti baju dikamar dan harus satu ruangan dengan Sasuke, yang ada aku tidak sempat mengganti dia sudah nyosor.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Kulihat Sasuke sudah duduk rapi dengan kaos biru tua dan celana jeans. "Kenapa tidak turun duluan, Teme?" tanyaku sambil menuju depan kaca untuk melihat penampilanku saat ini. Baju yang aku pakai adalah milikku tetapi ini juga pemberian Sasuke, entahlah aku tidak tau kalau Sasuke selalu menyediakanku satu setel baju dan mungkin saja dilemarinya itu banyak baju untukku. Maklum, dia selalu saja menyuruhku tinggal dan Mikoto baa-san pasti tak akan membiarkanku pulang ketika aku menginjak kediamannya. Hah...

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Malas meladeni orang aneh walau dia kekasihku, aku membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan aku membiarkan pintu itu terbuka agar Sasuke ikut keluar. Namun, baru selangkah aku merasa ada tangan yang melingkar dipinggangku. "Sasuke," gumanku mengucapkan nama sang pelaku. Sasuke hanya diam dan kurasakan nafasnya mengenai kulit leherku. "Katanya mau turun, kita tidak bisa turun kalau begini, Teme."

"Hn."

Sasuke melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dipinggangku lalu menggenggam tanganku erat. Kami lalu berjalan menuruni tangga, karena kamar Sasuke terletak dilantai dua. Setelah aku dan Sasuke sampai diujung bawah tangga, kami sudah tak melihat keempat orang tadi.

Aku duduk nyaman disofa merah darah kediaman ini dan tanganku yang langsung mengambil remote TV sedangkan Sasuke lebih suka membaca buku sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku dan duduk nyaman disenderan sofa. Kadang jika aku malas diposisi ini, aku mengambil paha Sasuke untuk kujadikan bantal lalu mataku terfokus pada TV, hingga malam menjelang.

.

.

.

Semuanya hening, hanya suara dentingan sendok yang mengenai piring yang terdengar. Aku dan Sasuke sedang makan malam. Itachi-nii tidak pulang karena sesuatu hal, membuat kami hanya berdua dan ditambah beberapa pelayan dirumah ini. Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku setelah ini, mengingat tingkat kemesuman Sasuke.

"Ne, Teme tadi HInata memberitahukanmu sesuatu?" Tanyaku sambli melipat kedua tanganku diatas meja tentunya setelah beberapa pelayan membersihkan meja ini.

"Tidak."

Aku mendesah mendengar Sasuke hanya menjawab demikian. Aku beranjak dari duduk dan menjauh dari Sasuke yang kuyakini dia pasti mengikutiku. Entahlah, ini hanya perasaanku saja atau si Teme ini selalu saja ingin berada didekatku dan tak ingin pisah barang beberapa menitpun. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mengerti, dia saat ini lebih sangat _over_ terhadapku.

Aku duduk di atas sofa dan mengambil handphoneku dan mencari nama seseorang di kotak kontak lalu aku memasang handphoneku didekat telinga.

"Halo, Hinata."

"_Na-Naru-kun, ada apa?"_

"Tadi, ada tugas atau PR tidak?"

"_Hm... tidak, Naru-kun."_

"Souka? kalau begitu terimakasih ya Hinata-chan."

"_I-iya, Naru-kun."_

"Kalau begitu aku tutup ya teleponnya."

"_I-iya N-Naru-kun."_

"Hehe... selamat malam Hinata-chan."

"_Se-selamat ma-mal-am Naruto-kun."_

Aku tertawa dalam hati mendengar suara gagap Hinata, ah... memang mengerjai Hinata itu seru juga. Aku terkikik pelan lalu aku menunduk ketika kurasakan sesuatu yang berat berada diatas pahaku dan tengah menatapku tajam. Iiihhhh... kenapa lagi si Teme ini?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

Jujur, aku takut kalau dia menatapku seperti itu, walau kenyataannya seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua yang ada padanya. Tapi tatapan dingin dan menusuk itu amat sangat membuatku tak berkutik.

"Hn, menelpon seseorang tidak semesra itu kan, Dobe? apalagi disini ada kekasihmu."

Nada datar dan juga terkesan ada sesuatu dibalik kata itu. Masa iya dia cemburu? aku hanya menggoda Hinata saja kok. Hah... Sasuke, ada apa lagi dengannya ini? "astaga Teme! aku hanya menggodanya saja, kau tau, dia itu sangat lucu dan pemalu" ujarku berusaha tidak gagap. Karena, dalam hatiku sudah takut-takut kalau ada salah padanya, bisa-bisa aku dihukum lagi. hiiii...

"Hn, tidak dengan mengucapkan selamat malam seperti pasangan kekasih kan, Dobe."

Duh, nih orang rasanya ingin aku ketok saja kepala ayamnya. Di kasih tau kalau aku hanya menggoda Hinata saja. "Ish! ya sudah kalau tidak percaya, lagipula untuk apa aku menyukai sahabatku sendiri sementara hati dan jiwaku sudah diambil sepenuhnya oleh orang lain," ucapku sedikit malu lalu menghadap kearah lain, asal tidak melihat pada Sasuke. Malu sih untuk mengatakan itu, mengingat aku jarang sekali mengucapkan kata-kata romantis pada Sasuke.

Tidak sampai semenit, kurasakan telapak tangan seseorang dibelakang kepalaku dan menarikku untuk menuduk hingga aku melihat Sasuke tersenyum menawan. "Hn, Bagus kalau kau sadar. Kau hanya milikku, milik Sasuke Uchiha," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba, aku hanya mendengus mendengar kata-kata mutlak dari mulutnya, seolah tidak boleh dibantah. "Satu lagi, jangan pernah ungkapkan kata romantis walau pada sahabatmu sendiri, karena kata itu hanya boleh ditujukan untukku!" lanjut Sasuke.

Astaga!

Nih orang habis makan apa sih tadi? Omongannya itu loh, terlalu berlebihan. Tidak dia katakan aku memang sudah jadi miliknya kok. Tapi, kenapa sekarang Sasuke jadi possessive begini? "ada apa denganmu sih Teme, aku tidak suka denganmu yang sekarang."

"Simpan kata-kataku yang tadi."

Aku menggembungkan pipiku lalu kulepas tangan Sasuke dari kepalaku. "Ne, iya iya. Bangun teme, aku mau berdiri sebentar." Sasuke mengangguk dan duduk manis disampingku, sedangkan aku, mengambil sebuah komik yang tadi dibaca Kyuu-nii. Aku membukanya lalu mulai membaca. Aku bersender pada belakang sofa masih dengan komik yang terfokus. Aku tidak tau Sasuke sedang apa, yang pasti dia tidak menggangguku dan itu membuatku sedikit tenang.

Lama keheningan melanda kami berdua. Komik yang aku baca juga bagus sih ceritanya, walau menyedihkan dan sangat menguras emosi saat membacanya. Tiba-tiba aku memandang Sasuke yang tengah membaca buku pelajaran. "Teme, kalau ada salah satu dari kita yang harus pergi sehingga kita berpisah. Menurutmu bagaimana? misal aku mati atau kau yang mati. Begitu."

Aku menutup mulutku. Apa yang barusan aku katakan? astaga! aku tidak ada niat sebenarnya untuk bertanya itu, yah sebenarnya pertanyaan itu aku dapat dari komik milikku. Sungguh, ceritanya menyedihkan dan mulutku tiba-tiba bergerak untuk mengucapkan itu.

Takut-takut, aku memandang wajah Sasuke, penasaran dengan ekspresinya. Tapi, dia hanya diam dengan mulut tertutup, mata tertutup serta buku yang sudah dia tutup. Lama Sasuke dalam posisi itu, hingga beberapa saat kemudian dia beralih menatapku lembut dan aku tak tau tatapan apa itu. Kata yang dia keluarkan hanya bisa membuatku terdiam.

"Aku tidak akan biarkan itu. Aku ataupun kau tidak ada yang akan mati dan saling meninggalkan. Karena, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu dan sama halnya denganmu, tidak bisa hidup tanpaku. Aku dan kau akan mati bersama. Jikapun aku akan mati meninggalkanmu, aku tak akan membiarkan itu. Karena, kita akan selalu bersama, sampai keabadian datang menyambut kita."

Aku ternganga. Sumpah! jawabannya sungguh membuatku tak bisa apa-apa, dari jawabannya ia seperti menentang takdir akan kematian seseorang, takdir akan cinta dan takdir kehidupan mendatang. Ini benar-benar gila! segitu cintakah Sasuke padaku? "Cih, jawaban apa itu? sama saja kau melawan takdir Teme, kalau kau mati ya mati, mana bisa kau hidup sementara takdir menggariskanmu untuk mati. Sama denganku, jika aku mati, ya mati. Tidak bisa hidup kembali. Lagi pula siapa bilang aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu? hih! GR kau Teme." ucapku panjang lebar.

Aku mendengar Sasuke menghela nafas lalu memegang kedua pipiku, "kalaupun kau mati, aku juga akan ikut, untuk menemanimu disana," ujarnya membuatku terbelalak.

"Tidak bisa begitu! Bagaimanapun hidupmu harus tetap berlanjut, Teme!" protesku.

"Sudahlah Dobe, kenapa kita harus membahas itu."

"Tap – "

"Aku kekamar."

Aku hanya memandang punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama menghilang ketika Ia sudah mencapai tangga teratas. Kenapa dia harus marah ketika aku mengatakan itu. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke memang aneh, tingkahnya kadang membuatku banyak bertanya apa sebenarnya yang tengah Sasuke fikirkan. Aku mengambil komik yang sudah akan ingin tamat itu, tapi entah mengapa aku malas untuk membacanya lebih lanjut. Lebih baik aku menyusul Sasuke yang kini tengah berubah mood.

Beranjak dari dudukku, aku melangkah menuju tangga, terus menaiki tangga satu persatu hingga aku sampai dilantai dua lalu kembali berjalan. Aku berhenti didepan pintu biru dongkar milik Sasuke, pintunya sedikit terbuka, akupun masuk dan menutupunya. Aku hanya menghela nafas ketika Sasuke terbaring diatas kasur king sizenya, namun memberiku ruang untuk tidur disampingnya. Aku menuju kasur lalu ikut membaringkan tubuhku.

Aku berbelok kesamping, tapi Sasuke tidak sedang menghadap kearahku. Aku mendesah kecewa, lalu aku berbaring telentang memandang langit-langit kamar Sasuke.

"Teme."

"..."

Memanyunkan bibirku, aku memeluknya dari belakang, menyamankan diriku dipunggung Sasuke. Aku tidak tau apa yang Sasuke fikirkan saat ini, aku memanggil dia juga tidak menjawab. Bahkan aku memelukpun dia tidak berbalik. Tidak biasanya Sasuke seperti ini. Hingga keheningan harus melanda kami berdua. Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa, tapi aku juga menunggu dia yang berbicara sesuatu. Tapi, sepertinya harapan itu tidak akan terkabul, buktinya Sasuke masih terdiam hingga aku mulai merasa ngantuk.

Aku menutup mataku perlahan, aku sudah mulai mengantuk tapi Sasuke hanya diam. Mungkinkah dia sudah tidur?

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku akan selalu bersamamu meski harus melawan takdir. Jika memang kita tidak dipersatukan."

Aku hanya diam saat tiba-tiba aku mendengar Sasuke bersuara. Rasa kantuk sudah mulai merenggut setengah kesadaranku dan dalam kegelapan, aku merasakan seseorang bergerak dan memelukku, menyamankanku berada disisinya. Aku tau siapa dia, karena dialah yang selalu membuatku nyaman selain keluargaku. Uchiha Sasuke.

Dalam hati, aku hanya berdoa semoga perjalanan kami untuk menjalin cinta ini tak akan putus oleh takdir dan kematian. Ya, semoga saja.

Aku akhirnya tertidur lelap, untuk menantikan hari esok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu, semenjak saat itu, Sasuke menjadi orang ter-over terhadapku, sikap posesifnya selalu saja membuatku kesal, tapi aku masih bisa menahannya hingga saat ini, entahlah mungkin aku adalah kategori orang yang masih sabar menghadapi Sasuke kebanding keluarganya sendiri.

Bahkan ketika aku sering bersama Hinata, dia akan marah dan dengan paksa menarikku saat kami sedang asyik mengobrol. Dia membawaku menjauh lalu berusaha agar aku akan bersama dengannya hingga pulang sekolah. Itupun jika aku ingin pergi dengan siapapun aku harus memberitahunya karena dia akan menghukumku jika tidak. Ha-ah... Sasuke Teme!

Aku memasukkan alat tulis lalu menenteng tas ransel milikku menuju kearah Hinata, "Kita jadi kan membeli komik, Hinata-chan," ucapku tiba-tiba.

Hinata yang kulihat sedikit tersentak kaget lalu berbalik dengan wajah memerah lalu mengangguk dan mengambil tasnya. Kami berjalan beriringan menuju pintu gerbang lalu menyeberang jalan dan kami terus berjalan untuk menuju toko.

Aku dan Hinata memiliki hobi yang sama, yaitu membaca komik, bedanya aku suka yang bergenre adventure sedangkan Hinata komik Yaoi. Hah! dasar fujoshi, sehari saja ketinggalan serialnya sudah frustasinya minta ampun, sama seperti Hinata yang kebanyakan orang tau adalah gadis pendiam, pemalu dan lembut. Tapi untukku, jika menyangkut komik yaoi dia bagaikan seorang gadis maniak. Hiiiiiiii!

"Naru-kun."

"Ya, Hinata-chan."

"A-aku membuat cerita loh, Naru-kun ingin baca?"

Perasaanku mulai tak enak dengan pembicaraan ini. "Cerita apa, Hinata-chan?"

"Tapi dia ada di . Aku menjadi author disana dan ternyata Sasuke dan Naruto Namikaze itu, tengah menjadi pasangan ter-hot disana."

Glek!

Aku menelan air liurku kali ini, benar apa yang kurasakan. Tapi, kenapa mereka seperti itu? memang beberapa tahun yang lalu, tepatnya waktu itu aku duduk dibangku kelas tiga SMP, Kyuu-nii memasukkanku sebagai kandidat Uke se-jepang. Dan hal yang membuatku tidak percaya, entah bagaimana caranya Itachi-nii mendapatkan foto Sasuke dan mengikutkannya dalam kontes pemilihan seme se-jepang. Kami berdua menjadi pemenang. Astaga! tapi waktu itu, aku tidak hadir dalam pertemuan, Sasuke juga sama. Yang hadir hanya perwakilan saja seperti aku diwakili oleh Kyuu-nii dan Sasuke diwakili oleh Itachi-nii.

Sebenarnya itu adalah kontes dari sebuah majalah Yaoi terkenal. Ha-ah, sekarang aku tidak tau kabarnya bagaimana itu, tapi ternyata banyak yang merespon dan dari kabar Hinata ini aku dapat mengambil kesimpulan jika mereka yang melihat foto kami, pasti akan dijadikannya pendeskripsian diriku dan Sasuke, terlebih lagi sang direktur dari majalah itu membuat sebuah karangan mengenai aku dan Sasuke.

Dari mana aku tau?

Jawabannya adalah Kyuubi. Dia membawakanku sebuah buku yang entah aku tak tau dan Ia hanya menyuruhku untuk membaca. Setelah membaca, aku langsung shock berat karena tingkat kemesuman cerita itu. Sampai adegan ranjangpun di gambarkan dengan baik. lagi-lagi kata astaga keluar dengan mulusnya dari mulutku.

"La-lalu?" rasanya bibir dan lidahku tak bisa bergerak namun aku paksa seakan tak tau apa-apa. "Aku juga ikut deh, di cerita itu aku mendeskripsikan Naruto Namikaze mirip dengan Naru-kun. Ternyata aku mendapat respon positif dari sana. Banyak yang mengikuti loh," jelas Hinata dengan wajah bahagia. Mana itu gagapnya? Hilang sudah jika menyangkut yang beginian.

"Hah, tidak terimakasih," ujarku. Untung Hinata tidak tau siapa aku.

"Hehe... habis Naru-kun mirip sekali dengan Naruto Namikaze itu," lanjut Hinata. Astaga! nih cewe seneng banget bikin aku mulai panik. Semoga dia tidak tau.

Aku terkekeh. "Tidak mungkin Hinata-chan, aku yang berkacamata tebal ini dengan penampilan cupu?" ujarku dengan menyembunyikan keingin tahuanku dari mana Hinata bisa memiliki pemikiran jika aku mirip.

"Aku pernah melihat Naruto-kun sedikit melepas kacamata waktu itu."

"Kapan?"

"Waktu aku, Sasuke dan Neji-nii menuju atap saat Naru-kun tertidur."

Deg!

Aku memandang takut Hinata, takut dia tau. "Hahaha... tidak mungkin, kau lihat aku bagaimana, mataku saja rusak sehingga harus memakai kacamata."

Kulihat Hinata tersenyum manis, "aku percaya kok, Naru-kun. Lagipula Naru-kun seorang Uzumaki, bukan Namikaze. Seseorang memang ada 7 yang mirip dan didunia ini ada orang yang mirip seperti Naru-kun, termasuk Naruto Namikaze," jelas Hinata. Aku bernafas lega.

"Oh," jawabku sekenanya lalu aku dan Hinata memasuki toko buku, melihat-lihat komik yang baru saja datang. Setelah itu kami berdua keluar dari toko setelah mendapatkan apa yang kami inginkan.

"Naru-kun, bagaimana kalau kita menuju cafe itu? Aku memiliki kenalan disana," sahut Hinata tiba-tiba. Aku hanya mengangguk dan kami memasuki café yang tadi Hinata sarankan. Aku dan Hinata duduk di sudut café dan Hinata mulai memanggil pelayan dan setelah itu Hinata melihat sekeliling café.

"Mencari siapa Hinata-chan?"

"Pemilik café ini, apa dia sudah pulang atau belum ya?"

"Memang dia masih bersekolah?"

"Ya, dia bersekolah di sekolah khusus pria, tapi dia selalu kesini sekedar menghabiskan waktu luang."

Aku mengangguk lalu membuka komik yang baru saja aku baca. Membacanya sekilas hingga aku mendengar ada yang memanggil Hinata dengan suara sedikit berat. Aku ikut memandang keasal suara lalu dapat kulihat seorang lelaki sedikit berwajah manis dengan tato AI di keningnya dan mahkota merah miliknya datang mendekat kearah kami atau lebih tepatnya sih menuju kearah Hinata. "Gaara-kun, kukira kamu tidak datang," ucap Hinata.

Gaara, pria merah itu hanya tersenyum simpul lalu duduk didekat kami. "Hn, aku baru saja sampai. Ada perlu apa? tumben kau datang, mengingat sudah setahun lebih kau tidak ketempat ini," ujar orang itu dengan suara datar? heh!

"Hihi... Gaara-kun, aku kebetulan lewat, ah ya! perkenalkan, ini temanku namanya Uzumaki Naruto."

Aku sedikit kaget tadi, tapi aku segera memandang pemuda merah itu lalu tersenyum ramah padanya. Kulihat ada kerutan diwajah itu, entahlah dia seperti tak memiliki alis hehe... mirip panda sih. Dia menyodorkan tangannya mengajakku berjabat dan aku sambut dengan senang hati, jarang-jarang ada yang ingin berteman dengan lelaki cupu sepertiku. "Sabaku No Gaara."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Gaara mengangguk dan kamipun menyudahi untuk berjabat tangan. Tapi kali ini aku harus salah tingkah karena dia terus menatapku seolah aku adalah sosok yang ingin Ia cari tau. Perasaanku mulai campur aduk, berdoa agar dia tak mengenaliku. "Jadi, Gaara-kun sudah jarang kemari?" Tanya Hinata hingga membuat Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Aku bernafas lega. "Ya, aku mulai bosan karena kau jarang kesini."

Merekapun mengobrol dengan sangat akrab sedangkan aku hanya mendengarkan hingga pelayan datang membawa pesanan dan aku hanya diam sambil meminum jus jeruk kesukaanku. Aku berhenti berfokus pada mereka ketika aku merasakan handphone bergetar lalu ketika aku melihat siapa yang menelpon, aku melihat nama Sasuke terpampang disana. Dengan malas, aku menekan OK lalu menempelkan handphoneku ditelinga.

"_Kau diama?"_

Aku mendengus ketika suara datar bercampur panik terdengar. "Di cefe, Teme."

"_Didekat toko komik?"_

"Ya."

"_Hm... aku akan kesana."_

"Tap – "

Oh shit! dia mematikan secara sepihak lagi! "ada apa Naru-kun?" Tanya Hinata yang membuatku kaget. Kulihat Gaara dan Hinata memandang kearahku. Dengan wajah gugup aku tersenyum manis, "Sasuke menelpon dan menanyakan aku dimana," jawabku.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Kini Gaara yang bertanya. Aku mengangguk dengan batinku yang bertanya-tanya apa dia kenal atau tidak. Tapi respon yang aku lihat adalah Gaara yang dengan wajah dinginnya langsung membuang muka. Hieeee... ada apa dengannya?!

Tiba-tiba atmosfir ditempat kami mulai terasa berat. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, bahkan Hinata hanya diam saja sedangkan Gaara masih dengan wajah dingin yang mengarah kearah lain hingga seseorang menarik tanganku keluar.

"Hei Teme, lepaskan!" aku memberontak tapi Sasuke tetap saja menarikku untuk keluar café. Aku melihat Hinata dan Gaara. "Hinata, maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu!" teriakku dan kini aku sudah berada diluar café, tepatnya didekat mobil Sasuke terparkir. Aku menyentak tanganku hingga terlepas lalu memandang tanganku yang memerah akibat cengkraman kuat Sasuke. ukh... sedikit sakit rasanya. Menengadahkan kepalaku, aku memandang sengit Sasuke lalu membuang muka. Mulai lagi sikapnya kambuh.

Tapi, bodohnya Sasuke justru diam juga didepanku. Malas aku kalau begini, mending aku menuju mobil tapi lagi-lagi dicegat oleh Sasuke. "Maaf," aku berbalik mendengar dia mengucapkan itu. Kulihat Sasuke mengangkat tanganku dan mencium punggung tanganku. Ia memegang bekas kemerahan akibat cengkramannya dan menciumnya. Apa-apaan sih ini orang? Aneh! Tapi biarpun dia meminta maaf aku tetap saja kesal. Sekarang aku malah meninggalkan Hinata hingga dia harus pulang sendiri. Bagaimana jika Hinata ada apa-apa? bisa-bisa aku dimakan Neji-nii kalau tau adiknya aku tinggalkan lalu adiknya terkena sesuatu.

Aku membuang muka ngambek. Tapi Sasuke memegang daguku lalu mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya, "kau marah?"

Nah, kenapa Sasuke malah bertanya? kemana lagi otak geniusnya itu! jelas-jelas aku marah padanya dia malah bertanya lagi. "Ya!" ketusku.

Aku terbelalak merasakan bibirku dikecup mesra olehnya, "maaf, tadi aku khawatir. Kau tidak memberitahukan jika kau pulang dengan Hinata. Aku panik tadi," ucap Sasuke dengan suara lembut. Mendengar ada nada penyesalan juga disana, aku hanya mengangguk pelan, "tapi lain kali tidak perlu segitunya Teme, aku bukan anak kecil yang harus di pantau kemanapun dan harus melapor padamu seperti seorang anak melapor pada ibunya," jawabku dengan nada kesal. Sudah beberapa bulan ini Sasuke memperlakukan aku begini tapi aku menahan untuk protes, karena aku berfikir jika inilah bentuk kasih sayang darinya. Tapi lama kelamaan ini juga membuatku gerah karena tidak bisa bebas.

"Hn, lain kali beritahu aku jika tidak ingin aku khawatir."

Aku membuang nafas kasar. Percuma aku mengatakan itu tetapi tak digubris olehnya. "Jadi Hinata bagaimana? aku yang membawanya tapi aku juga yang meninggalkannya."

"Bukankah didalam sana ada Gaara, biar dia yang mengantar Hinata."

Aku mengernyit. Sepertinya Sasuke dan Gaara saling kenal. Tapi mengingat respon tak mengenakkan dari Gaara membuatku gatal ingin bertanya, "kau kenal Gaara?" tanyaku. Sasuke hanya mengangguk "Lebih baik kita masuk kemobil," jawab Sasuke kemudian. Aku hanya menurut memasuki mobil lalu kami menjauh dari café tempatku tadi dengan Hinata.

"Eh ya Teme, kenapa waktu aku mengucapkan namamu ekspresi Gaara aneh? ada apa dengan kalian?" tanyaku. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tadinya, tapi mengingat respon Gaara tadi dan terus terputar di otakku, aku jadi bertanya deh. Penasaran juga sih ada apa dengan masalalu mereka.

"Tidak ada, kami hanya teman dulu."

Merasa tidak puas, aku memanyunkan bibirku, "hanya itu?"

"Hn."

Darahku mendidih seketika. Tapi aku juga tak ingin memaksa seperti dirinya yang suka memaksaku, jika memang Sasuke sudah tidak ingin membahasnya ya sudah aku diam. Aku memandang kedepan dan situasi kembali hening hingga aku sampai. "Ne, terimakasih Teme," ucapku dengan cengiran khas. Sasuke memandangku datar lalu aku merasakan dia menarikku hingga bibir kami bersatu.

Aku yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan serangan mendadaknya hanya diam saat dia melumat bibirku lembut, menghisapnya dan sesekali menjilat. Tapi kali ini dia tidak meminta lebih dan langsung melepaskan ciuman kami, "besok akan kujemput."

Aku mengangguk lalu aku menciumnya sekilas. "Ya, sampai jumpa besok Teme," ujarku lalu menutup pintu mobil. Aku masih berdiri didepan pagar sampai aku tidak melihat mobil Sasuke lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special thanks:**

**heriyandi kurosaki, **lhalaech**, Nona Shion Dari Negri Iblis, ** **, B-Rabbit Ai, **Ineedtohateyou**, uzumakinamikazehaki, **hanazawa kay**, ollanara511, **alta0sapphire**, Vianycka Hime, **Guest**, Guest**, jewELF**, mifta cinya, **FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite**, miss horvilshy, **dan versetta

Halooo... Dengan Kiri disini. Terimakasih atas respon positifbya. Kiri udah lanjutin nih, hehehe...

Kiri gak nyangka banyak yang pengen kalo fict gaje ini dilanjut. Oh, tentang Naru, minna uda bisa nilai sendiri gimana.

Yang uda kasih masukan Kiri ucapin terimakasih, nih Kiri dah Update dan semoga puas hehe... Ini idenya emang udah ada dan pas juga ada yang review gitu, walau gak sama sih. Nih uda Kiri ketik sejak lama dan disini Kiri hanya tingga Update per chapter aja.

Satu lagi! Untuk Aicinta, Kiri masih ngetik setengah jalan. Jadi di tunggu aja yah, NarufemSasunye~~~~~~

Ok, seperti biasa: Salam manis dari Kirika.

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: Sasuke adalah pelindungnya. Sasuke adalah hidup dan nafasnya. Sasuke segalanya. Tidak ada alasan untuk kelain hati. Sasuke, kekasih yang selalu membuatnya khawatir dengan selalu menyelamatkannya walau dirinya sedang sakit. Warn: SasuNaru!**

**Warning: **YAOI, BoysLove, Fanfic Gaje, Shounen-ai, Bahasa tidak baku, Miss Typo's, Lemon/lime asam, rape, cerita pasaran, EYD berantakan, mudah ditebak, membosankan 100%, De El El** Telitilah dalam memilih bacaan dan jika tidak sesuai jangan mencoba untuk membaca.**

**Genre:** **Romance, hurt/confort, drama, friendship, famly, dan sedikit humor mungkin, **

.

_**Kirika hanya Author yang berusaha ikut andil dalam meramaikan fandom SasuNaru**_. _**Mohon kerja samanya untuk senantiasa me-review ketika telah membaca.**_

.

**Beloved Protector: By Nauchi Kirika**

.

.

.

Aku melangkah memasuki kelas. Hari masih terlalu pagi tapi hal itu tak menjadi masalah. Aku melihat Hinata menatapku lalu tersenyum. "Ohayou Hinata-chan," sapaku.

"Ohayou, Naru-kun."

Aku duduk didekat jendela, samping Hinata lalu aku memandang Hinata yang sedang membaca komik, pasti komik kemarin fikirku. "Maaf ya Hinata-chan. aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang," sesalku, tapi Hinata tetap tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, ada Gaara yang mengantarku," ujarnya. Aku mengangguk dengan bernafas lega. Setidaknya Hinata tidak apa-apa dan sampai dengan selamat hingga saat ini. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong mengenai Gaara, aku jadi mengingat apa yang ingin kutanyakan kemarin.

"Hinata," panggilku.

"Ya, Naruto-kun."

"Sebenarnya apa yang tidak aku ketahui dimasa lalu Sasuke, terutama dengan Gaara?"

Kulihat Hinata menutup komiknya lalu dengan sedikit keraguan diwajahnya mulai menatapku. "Dulu Neji-nii suka dengan Sasuke, dia rela menjadi Uke Sasuke tapi sayangnya Sasuke jujur jika dia memiliki orang yang ia cintai. Tapi, Neji-nii tidak putus asa untuk mendekati Sasuke. Hingga suatu saat Gaara cerita padaku kalau dia menyukai Neji-nii. Tentu aku mendukung agar Neji-nii tidak mengejar Sasuke yang jelas sudah terisi seseorang dihatinya. Aku mengatakan pada Gaara untuk menyuruhnya menembak Neji-nii jika memang Gaara ingin. Dan Gaara menyetujuinya."

Aku tetap setia mendengar dengan wajah sedikit tidak percaya.

"Suatu ketika Gaara menembak Neji-nii dan dengan terang-terangan Neji-nii mengatakan kalau dia sudah menyukai Sasuke dan tidak mungkin menerima cinta Gaara. Neji-nii hanya tidak ingin menyakiti Gaara dengan menerima Gaara tapi Neji-nii tidak mencintainya. Gaara kecewa lalu Ia menjadi tidak menyukai Sasuke karena Sasuke menghiraukan Neji-nii. Gaara sebenarnya tak apa jika ditolak, tapi karena Gaara sangat mencintai Neji-nii, Gaara menjadi benci Sasuke karena Sasuke tidak bisa menerima Neji-nii dan otomatis menyakiti hati Neji-nii hingga kelulusan tiba," jelas Hinata dengan wajah sedikit murung.

"Lalu?"

"Gaara yang tidak sanggup melihat orang yang dicintainya terus tersakiti karena Sasuke hanya menganggap Neji-nii sahabat, akhirnya memutuskan untuk sekolah ditempat lain, asal jangan bersekolah disatu tempat dengan Neji dan Sasuke."

"Apakah Neji-nii masih menyukai Sasuke hingga sekarang?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Hinata menggeleng yang membuatku mendesah lega, "waktu penaikan kelas dua, Neji-nii mulai merasakan jika Sasuke memang sudah tak ada harapan untuk dia miliki dan hari itu tiba, saat Neji menemui Gaara, neji malah menembak Gaara untuk pelampiasan dan Gaara mengetahuinya. Sehingga Gaara semakin sakit dan dendam pada Sasuke. Dari hari itu, Gaara tidak ingin menemui Neji, walau Neji tetap keukeuh ingin bertemu Gaara. Saat penaikan kelas, Neji-nii benar-benar memiliki perasaan terhadap Gaara dan ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya, tapi Gaara tetap berfikiran negatif mengenai Neji-nii, dan hingga saat ini, Neji-nii hanya dapat memendam perasaan itu."

Aku cukup merasa kasihan juga pada Neji-nii. kisah percintaannya penuh liku dan perasaan yang banyak dikorbankan. "Jadi, Sasuke tau?"

Mengangguk, Hinata kembali bercerita. "Ya, Sasuke hanya menanggapinya biasa. Dia yang menganggap Neji-nii sahabat hanya memandang Gaara seperti tak ada. Sasuke yang pada dasarnya cuek tidak ingin ikut campur, karena dia menganggap ini bukan salahnya, dia sudah berusaha menutup hatinya untuk siapapun hingga pemilik hati Sasuke datang, yaitu kau, Naru-kun."

Mendengar cerita Hinata, aku sedikit merasa senang kalau Sasuke ternyata masih mengharapkanku. Tapi, disatu sisi aku juga sedih dengan Neji-nii. Bayangkan saja jika Neji-nii mencintai seseorang tetapi cinta itu tak dapat terbalas. Dan, setelah Ia mulai mencintai orang yang jelas-jelas sudah Ia tolak, Ia malah kembali ditolak. Walaupun Neji sudah berusaha agar mendapatkan hati Gaara. Hah! aku merasa setiap kisah percintaan seseorang itu memang berbeda-beda dan kadang banyak menguras emosi.

"Tapi Hinata-chan, kau tidak berniat untuk mempersatukan mereka berdua?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku sudah mencoba berbicara dengan Gaara, tapi dia tidak ingin mendengar dan langsung mengganti topik pembicaraan."

Entah apa yang aku fikirkan tiba-tiba aku mengucapkan ini, "bagaimana jika kita mempersatukan mereka? Bagaimanapun mendengar cerita mereka aku juga merasa kasihan, kesal juga dengan Sasuke yang cuek-cuek aja."

Kulihat Hinata terbelalak, "Naru-kun serius?" dia bertanya tidak percaya dan aku memberikan anggukan antusias padanya, "yap! Aku akan membantu jika kau mau mencoba lagi."

Senyum bahagia tak dapat Hinata tahan, dia langsung memegang kedua bahuku dengan wajah memerah. "Terimakasih banyak Naru-kun, aku senang ada yang ingin membantuku," ujarnya. Aku tersenyum lebar lalu juga ikut memegang kedua bahunya. "Yap, bagaimana jika sepulang sekolah kita menuju café?" usulku.

"Ya, tapi apakah Sasuke-kun tidak memarahimu?" Tanya Hinata sedikit ragu.

"Tidak, nanti aku akan izin dengannya," sahutku menuai senyum semangat Hinata.

"Dobe."

Aku dan Hinata terdiam, pegangan kami berdua juga terlepas setelah mendengar suara datar Sasuke dengan aura yang terasa dingin disekeliling kami. Dengan gerakan sedikit kesamping, aku memandang Sasuke yang juga memandangku tajam. "Teme," ujarku lalu berdiri.

Aku melangkah mendekatinya, "ada ap – "

"Heeeeyyyy!" seruku ketika Sasuke menarikku keluar. Huh! dia ini suka sekali sih tarik menarik. Aku dengan pasrah hanya mengikutinya menarikku menuju taman belakang sekolah. Sasuke berhenti lalu memojokkan aku dipohon. "Aku melihat kalian tadi Dobe," sahut Sasuke dengan suara rendah. Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku ketika wajah kami dekatnya hanya beberapa senti dengan Sasuke yang memandangku datar. Kurasakan tangannya yang mengunci pergerakanku agar tidak kabur dan aura berat menguar disekelilingnya.

"Apa sih Teme?" tanyaku kesal. Dia melihat apa coba dan apa-apaan dia yang tiba-tiba menarikku.

"Jangan mengelak Dobe."

Apa-apaan sih ini orang! apa coba yang dia ucapkan? aku tidak mengerti sama sekali dan mengelak? hei! aku mengelak apanya, jelas-jelas tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi hingga harus membuatnya terbakar cemburu kan? "Apa sih Teme? aku tidak mengerti," kesalku padanya. Aku yang semula menutup mata, kini kubuka, kutantang kekelaman didepanku dengan warna cerah milikku.

"Hn, jangan bilang tidak mengerti ketika tadi kau dengan Hinata saling berhadapan dengan memegang bahu masing-masing Dobe. Kalian ingin apa Hm...?" jelas Sasuke dengan pengucapan cepat, tak sabar menanti jawaban dariku.

Aku mendengus mendengar itu yang menjadi penyebab Sasuke menjadi cemburu. Tapi, dengan Hinata? Haduuuh... si Teme ini harus di geplak deh kepalanya agar pemikirannya bisa normal kembali. Jelas-jelas aku sudah di klaim miliknya dan Hinata adalah sahabatku. Untuk apa juga dia harus cemburu?

Aku mendengus. "Aku dan Hinata tidak melakukan apa-apa Teme, kami sahabat. Ingat?" ujarku dengan suara rendah, berusaha menahan emosi yang mulai memuncak.

Aku menelan ludah ketika Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung kami saling bersentuhan. "Hn, tadi itu bukti Dobe. Lagipula siapa bilang sahabat tidak bisa jatuh cinta, banyak cerita mengenai sahabat yang jatuh cinta dengan sahabatnya Dobe," jelas Sasuke. Eh, aku sekarang malah berfikir dari mana Sasuke berspekulasi seperti itu? Cerita? apa-apaan sih dasar pemikiran aneh. Tapi, aku baru tau kalau Sasuke suka juga membaca novel atau komik berbau romansa.

"Sasuke, harus berapa kali aku katakan kalau Hinata sahabatku, dan tidak akan bisa menjadi cintaku." ujarku kesal. Aku mengamit tangan kekarnya lembut. "Lagipula Hinata tidak menyukaiku. Dia fujoshi Teme. ingat?" lanjutku.

"Siapa yang tau isi hati seseorang Dobe."

Astaga! ingin rasanya aku menjedukkan kepalaku ke kepala ayam si Teme. Kenapa sih dia selalu saja membuatku kesal. Aku menjelaskan ini-itu tapi dia tidak mempercayainya juga, aku bingung harus bagaimana kalau menghadapi sikapnya.

Membuang nafas kasar, aku menatap sengit Sasuke, "sekarang aku harus berkata apa padamu agar kau mau percaya Teme. Jujur, aku sudah capek dengan tingkah dan sikapmu," ujarku kesal.

Sasuke agak menjauhkan wajahnya dariku lalu tersenyum menyeringai, "apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?"

Ya ampun. Rasanya aku akan cepat tua kalau begini, "astaga Teme! aku dan Hinata hanya senang saja tadi, tidak lebih. Lagipula hanya memegang bahu Teme, kenapa kau harus marah sih?" ujarku frustasi.

"Tapi itu membuatku cemburu."

Suara datar dan juga menuntut. Apa sih yang diinginkan si Teme? aku sudah mengatakan yang sejujurnya dan dia tetap tak percaya dan menuntutku untuk berkata yang sebenarnya. Aku menaruh kedua telapak tanganku untuk menutup wajahku yang terasa panas, "lalu kau ingin aku tidak disentuh siapapun? begitu? Kau gila Teme! aku merasa kalau sifatmu berubah. Jujur aku merindukanmu yang dulu, bukan Sasuke yang sekarag!" seruku.

Aku hanya menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangan, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana sekarang. Sasuke yang sekarang membuatku lebih frustasi. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu bebeapa bulan ini?" tanyaku pelan.

Grep.

Kurasakan badan kokoh menghangatkan tubuhku, memelukku dengan lembut dan penuh dengan kasih sayang. Tangan dingin Sasuke juga menarik kedua tanganku lalu digenggamnya dengan lembut. Sedangkan satu tangannya menarik daguku untuk mendongak kearahnya, "aku hanya takut kehilanganmu. Mengertilah, Dobe," ujar Sasuke dengan lembut. Aku perlahan merasakan tetesan bening jatuh dari kedua mata indahku.

"Teme."

"Maaf Dobe, maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke sambil memelukku, mencium kedua mataku bergantian. Aku yang akhirnya luluh dengan sikapnya, memberanikan untuk berbicara, "kalau bisa, aku menginginkanmu yang dulu Teme, aku tidak ingin kau menjadi posesif begini."

"Tapi."

"Teme, - "

"Maaf."

Aku terbelalak, Sasuke tetap pada keinginannya, dia tidak ingin mendengarkanku dan tetap egois. Mungkin lebih egois lagi. Sama saja dia mengekangku untuk tidak bergaul dengan siapa saja, dengan Hinata yang merupakan sahabatku saja dia marah, apalagi dengan orang lain. Aku menampik tangan putih yang akan mengenai kedua pipiku lalu aku pergi. Dengan hati yang perih dan linangan air mata, aku pergi meninggalkannya menuju sebuah toilet. Mungkin aku akan sendiri dulu untuk sekarang, aku tidak akan menemuinya sampai dia mau kembali seperti dulu lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi aku hanya berdiam diri disalah satu bangku taman yang agak jauh dari kelas Sasuke. Aku yang sedang ingin menyendiri hingga menolak ajakan Hinata untuk makan bersama memandang langit biru dengan berbaring diatas kursi dan kedua tanganku sebagai bantalan.

"Dobe."

Deg!

Aku kenal betul pemilik suara ini, karena orang inilah yang aku hindari. Segera aku mendudukkan diriku dengan memasang wajah cemberut.

Sasuke duduk disampingku dengan tangan yang merangkul untuk mendekatkanku padanya, tapi karena aku sudah terlanjur kesal padanya, aku hanya mendiamkannya saja dengan terus memandang kearah depan. "Naru, kau marah?" suara Sasuke menyapa pendengaranku kembali, dengan pertanyaan konyolnya dan sukses membuatku ingin berteriak kemana otak geniusnya itu.

Aku hanya diam.

Kudengar Sasuke mendengus lalu dengan kedua tangannya Ia memegang pipiku untuk berhadapan dengannya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dengan melirik kesamping. "Tatap aku, Naruto."

Aku tau, dari cara Sasuke berkata, dia menyuruhku atau lebih tepatnya memerintahku untuk menatapnya. Tapi, kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana? Aku tetap diam, biarkan saja Sasuke berkata apa, aku tidak akan menuruti. Jujur, kalau masalah keposesifan Sasuke dan ditambah dengan keegoisannya, sudah membuatku lelah, aku hanya menginginkan sifatnya yang dulu, selalu menyayangiku dengan tidak mengekang diriku sampai segininya, melindungiku dengan selalu masih mendengarkan apa kataku. Mengingat hal itu sekarang sudah tak ada dalam dirinya.

Tidak ada reaksi dariku, Sasuke menarik wajahku untuk mendekat, hingga kami berdua sudah tak ada ruang untuk mengelak, hidungku dan Sasuke saling bersentuhan dan kurasakan Sasuke menghela nafas. "Baiklah, akan kuusahakan," ucap Sasuke. Aku langsung menatap dalam mata kelam miliknya dengan tersenyum charming.

Setelah itu, Kami berdua menyatukan bibir, dengan Sasuke yang mendominasi permainan. Aku hanya mengikuti dan kadang pasrah ketika dirinya memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan yang mampu membuatku mendesah.

Melepas ciuman panjang kami, aku menatap sayu mata Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum menawan dengan kedua tangan yang mengacak rambutku gemas. "Ish... jangan diacak Teme! susah merapikannya tau," teriakku dengan suara cempreng, tapi Sasuke tetap mengacaknya gemas, ha-ah... ya sudahlah, mungkin Sasuke sedang ingin, lagipula aku juga suka diperlakukan seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba aku mengingat kesepakatanku dengan Hinata tadi pagi, "Oh ya Teme, nanti pulang sekolah aku dan Hinata akan menuju toko buku, jadi kau tidak perlu mencariku," ujarku. Hehe... walau alasan sebenarnya adalah aku dan Hinata akan menemui Gaara-san, tapi mengingat Sasuke dan Gaara tidak cocok, terpaksa aku harus berbohong. Demi kelangsungan rencana kami.

"Bukankah kemarin sudah?" Tanya Sasuke.

Aku berdecak kesal, nih si Teme kalau dibohongi susah banget, pasti akhirnya dia akan banyak Tanya, "aku lupa membeli salah satu serial terbarunya, kemarin aku membeli hanya dua," kembali aku menjelaskan dengan kebohongan. Kutatap mata kelam Sasuke dengan serius, menandakan aku juga serius. Tapi, sekali lagi sang Uchiha memang susah untuk di bohongi.

"Katakan yang jujur, kau ingin kemana dengan Hinata," ucap Sasuke dengan tegas. Aku memanyunkan bibirku, "Ish... kami benar ingin ke toko buku kok, Teme."

"Aku tau kau Dobe, jangan berbohong!"

Mendengar Sasuke yang tidak akan mungkin mengizinkan, aku mendengus. "Iya, iya... aku dan Hinata ingin ke café yang kemarin."

"Untuk?"

"Rahasia!" haha... walau aku sudah jujur, aku tidak akan memberi tahu maksud dan tujuanku apa disana. Sasuke menatapku tajam, "aku tidak menerima jawaban itu, Dobe."

"Sama Teme, aku tidak ingin memberitahu tujuanku kesana untuk apa. yang jelas ini masalah kami."

"Kalau begitu, jangan harap aku mengizinkanmu."

Astaga! baru saja berbaikan, masa aku harus marah lagi? ini juga si Teme, dia tidak takut aku marah lagi apa? "Teme! boleh ya, please!" inilah cara satu-satunya, aku harus membujuk si Teme agar mau, soalnya aku tidak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang lagi. Apa kata Gaara nanti melihatku diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Aku juga tidak ingin merusak image kekasihku sendiri dihadapan orang lain. Cukuplah Sasuke yang harus menanggung berpacaran dengan diriku yang cupu ini.

Sia-sia, Sasuke malah menatapku garang. "Tidak!" jawabnya tegas dan mutlak.

Aku langsung memasang wajah cemberut. Bagaimana cara agar aku bisa kesana yah? aku berpikir sejenak. "Aku benci kau Teme!" seruku lalu berdiri ingin pergi, tapi Sasuke melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggangku dan menarikku hingga aku harus terduduk diatas pahanya. "Walau kau berkata begitu, aku tak akan melepasmu. Kau milikku dan harus menuruti kataku!" seru Sasuke berbisik ditelingaku.

Aku melotot, apa yang barusan Sasuke katakan adalah sesuatu yang baru bagiku. Dari kata itu, menandakan meski aku akan membenci Sasuke, tetapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa terlepas dari jeratannya. terlalu hiperbola kata-katanya itu.

Memegang kedua tangan Sasuke, aku berusaha melepas pelukannya, "lepas Teme! kau keterlaluan. Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku Teme!" ujarku membentak.

Salah! apa yang aku lakukan salah! Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. "Bukankah sudah aku katakan, aku akan berusaha dengan memahamimu. Sekarang beritahu apa tujuanmu kesana? aku akan pertimbangkan nanti," bisik Sasuke ditelingaku lalu menjilatnya.

Seluruh tubuhku langsung bergetar hebat dan ada semacam perasaan aneh yang menjalar himgga keseluruh tubuh saat menerima kuluman di daun telingaku. "Su-Suke... Stop!" seruku dan kedua tanganku berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari sana. Namun satu tangan Sasuke menggenggamnya sedangkan satunya lagi memeluk pinggangku, "jawab saja," ujar Sasuke disela-sela jilatannya.

Sial! Sasuke membuatku hampir bangkit hanya karena sentuhan ditelinga. Mendengus, dengat tidak rela akupun mengucapkannya, "kami sepakat untuk membuat Neji-nii dan Gaara-san bersatu."

Kurasakan Sasuke menghentikan hisapan dan jilatannya dikupingku dengan ekspresi yang aku tidak tau seperti apa, karena dia berada dibelakangku. "Untuk apa kau mencampuri urusan mereka, Dobe?"

Pertanyaan yang datar-datar saja Sasuke lontarkan. Sudah terlanjur mengatakan yang sebenarnya, sekalian saja aku menyampaikan uneg-unegkku, "Ini salahmu juga yang cuek saat Neji-nii menyatakan cinta padamu dan kau tidak menjelaskan padanya. Kau malah cuek dan kau membuat Gaara-san menjadi membencimu karena Gaara menyatakan cintanya pada Neji-nii tapi ditolak karenamu. Gaara-san yang rela demi kebahagian Neji-nii benci karena kau tidak menerimanya tanpa alasan yang jelas."

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya, Dobe."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Kulepas kedua tangan Sasuke namun tak bisa. "Tidak enak seperti ini saat kita sedang berbicara, Teme," ujarku membuat Sasuke menurut dan melepaskanku. Aku duduk disampingnya tapi tangan kekar Sasuke merangkulku, membuatku hanya mendengus geli akan keposessifan Sasuke. "Hn, akan kuceritakan saat Neji menyatakan cintanya padaku."

Aku tersenyum lebar, mungkin aku akan lebih terbuka padanya saat Sasuke saja terbuka padaku. Walau harus memakai tenaga ekstra dalam artian gombalan atau bujukan misalnya, atau melalui pertengkaran? Hah! "ceritakan Teme, Hinata hanya menceritakannya secara ringkas padaku."

"Hn."

**Flash Back**

Langit pagi yang indah, membuatku mengingat seseorang jauh disana, seseorang yang masih ku harapkan kehadirannya, sebagai penghangat hatiku yang beku. Aku, didalam kelas sendiri saat waktu masih menunjukkan jam 6:10 pagi. Tapi itu tak masalah, karena aku akan menikmati langit pagi hari yang indah, mengingat masalaluku dengan penuh ketenangan.

Tapi,

Aku tau jika seseorang terus mengikutiku, dia selalu ada saat aku dimanapun berada. Entah, hal yang dilakukannya tidak membuatku terusik asal dia tidak mengusikku dengan berbagai kerusuhan. Aku menghela nafas lalu kupalingkan wajahku dari arah luar jendela menuju depan pintu kelasku dan benar saja, dia berdiri disana, diambang pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat didada.

Dia adalah anak lelaki seusiaku dan sekelas denganku, tapi aku tidak tau apa tujuannya yang selalu membuntutiku. Wajah yang kadang jarang menampakkan ekspresi, sama sepertiku. Dengan rambut panjang yang lurus dan mata tak berpupil, mirip seperti adiknya.

Jangan Tanya mengapa aku bisa tau, karena dia adalah teman dekatku dikelas ini, namun aku merasa dia tidak menganggap aku sebagai teman dekat. Yah, dari tatapan penuh artinya yang aku tidak mengerti.

"Sasuke."

Aku menatap Neji. "Hn?" sahutku sebagai jawaban.

Hyuuga Neji, atau yang sering aku panggil mendekat kearahku dan duduk disampingku. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Suara Neji kembali menyapa pendengaranku dengan intonasi serius.

"Bicara saja," aku berucap. Melihat gelagat anehnya, aku sedikit penasaran.

"Aku tau kau pasti sedikit risih dengan tatapanku selama setahun ini," Neji mulai berbicara, aku tidak mengangguk maupun menggeleng, karena aku tidak ingin memberikan jawaban apakah aku risih dengan tatapan penuh artinya, atau tidak. "Selama setahun ini, perasaan lain tumbuh dihatiku. Awalnya aku merasa bahwa aku gila, memiliki perasaan ini pada temanku sendiri."

"Tapi, semakin lama aku menatap dan memperhatikanmu, aku merasa kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu," ujar Neji dengan santainya.

Mendengar apa yang Neji ucapkan, ingin rasanya aku terbelalak dengan mulut menganga. Tapi aku adalah seorang Uchiha yang harus menjaga imageku. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah datar namun perasaanku berkecamuk, antara kaget dan tidak percaya. Aku kaget karena ucapannya yang terbilang santai dan tidak percaya kalau Neji memiliki orientasi menyimpang, sama denganku dan parahnya dia menyukaiku!

"Lalu?" aku hanya menanggapinya dengan santai. Berusaha untuk tidak terlihat kaget dengan apa yang Neji katakan barusan.

Neji sedikit bingung, "kau tidak terkejut, Sasuke?" dia bertanya.

"Tidak - " jawabku, " - aku sama sepertimu, tapi kalau masalah cinta aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang aku cintai," lanjutku agar dia tidak melanjutkan permintaannya.

"Tapi Sasuke, aku sungguh mencintaimu, dari dulu!" Neji sedikit menaikkan suaranya. "Neji, aku hanya menganggapmu teman, jadi jangan berharap lebih," sahutku cepat, sungguh aku tidak menduga ini akan terjadi.

"Sasuke, aku rela menjadi Uke asal kau menerima cintaku," Neji berdiri dan memegang kedua pundakku.

Aku singkirkan kedua tangannya, "sudahlah Neji, lebih baik kau cari yang lain, hatiku sudah milik orang lain." Aku menolaknya.

"Aku tidak percaya! selama kita berteman, aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Kau hanya berbohong Sasuke!" Neji kembali membentakku, tetapi aku hanya duduk tenang. "Lagipula cinta bukan untuk dipaksakan Neji. Sudahlah, aku malas membicarakan ini." Setelah mengucapkan itu, aku memalingkan wajahku menuju jendela bening yang dapat memperlihatkan indahnya langit di pagi hari.

"Sasuke, cinta bisa tumbuh saat kita menjalaninya, jadi maukah kau menerima cintaku?"

Ini gila! aku tidak pernah melihat Neji berperilaku dan berkata demikian. Dia membuang seluruh harga dirinya demi aku, tapi apa yang aku katakan memang benar, hatiku sudah milik orang lain dan hanya dialah yang akan kuberikan hati ini, bukan Neji yang hanya sebagai temanku saja.

Aku berdiri dari bangkuku, melangkah melewati Neji yang hanya terdiam, "kita hanya teman." Setelah mengucapkan demikian, aku melangkah menjauh dan keluar kelas dengan sedikit melirik pada gadis bermata lavender yang menguping pembicaraan kami. Tapi, apa peduliku?

Setelah pernyataan dihari itu, Neji tetap memperhatikanku, memandangku dengan tatapan penuh arti yang kini kuketahui apa. Namun, seperti yang sudah berkali-kali ku katakan, jika hatiku milik orang lain dan tidak mungkin dapat berpindah tempat, walau Neji menawarkan dirinya sebagai Uke.

Tapi aku tau, Neji tidak akan menyerah seperti saat ini, saat dimana kelas sepi karena semua telah pulang sedangkan aku harus membantu salah satu guru untuk mengoreksi soal ulangan. Dan saat aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, aku melihat Neji disalah satu pintu kelas dengan memandangku intens. Aku hanya melewatinya, dan berjalan santai mendekati parkiran, namun –

"Sasuke."

Neji memanggilku dengan tanganku yang digenggamnya. Aku melepas genggamannya secara kasar. "Apa lagi?" tanyaku datar dengan mata bosan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak," jawabku cepat "Tap – "

"Neji!" aku memotong protesannya dengan bentakan keras. Sebelum dia berkata lebih lanjut, aku merogoh saku celanaku, mencari handphoneku dan memperlihatkan foto lelaki yang aku cintai yang juga kujadikan sebagai wallpaper handphoneku. "Aku hanya memperlihatkannya padamu. Dialah pemilik hatiku dan mengapa aku tidak ingin siapapun melihat atau memegang handphone ku," jelasku padanya tegas.

Aku langsung memasuki mobil, ketika supir pribadiku sudah menunggu. Aku mendengar Neji berteriak saat aku akan menjauh, dan yang dia katakan adalah 'aku tidak akan menyerah untuk membuat hatimu berpindah padaku.'

Jujur, aku hanya mendengus, karena aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan hatiku menjadi milik orang lain, selain dia, Namikaze Naruto.

**Flash Back Off**

"Jadi, kau sudah tau kan Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke padaku. Aku yang mendengarkan dengan seksama mengangguk. Pantas Hinata tau, ternyata waktu itu Hinata menguping pembicaraan Neji-nii dan Sasuke. Berarti Hinata sudah lama menjadi fujoshi.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tidak menjelaskannya pada Gaara, jadikan dia tidak harus membencimu," aku kembali protes, mengatakan ini tetap salah Sasuke. Aku memanyunkan bibirku. "Untuk apa aku menjelaskannya? kenapa bukan Neji yang menjelaskan," Sasuke hanya menjawab santai, membuatku menggeram kesal. "Mana mungkin Neji berkata seperti itu pada Gaara, aku tau bagaimana sifatnya, Teme!"

Sasuke melepas rangkulannya, dia berdiri dihadapanku dengan menatap mataku tajam, "aku tidak mengizinkanmu, kau berani pergi, hukuman akan kau jalani," ucap Sasuke lalu berlalu pergi, meninggalkanku dengan mata melotot dan geraman kesal. Tapi, aku sudah terlanjur mengatakan ya pada Hinata, lagipula aku ingin masalah ini cepat terselesaikan.

Aku mulai pusing memikirkannya! Mengacak rambutku pelan, kutatap tajam pohon tak jauh dari tempatku duduk, seakan itu adalah Sasuke. Hah... mengapa menjadi serumit ini ya?

"Naru-kun."

Sedikit tersentak, aku menoleh kebelakang dan kudapati Hinata berjalan kearahku, "ternyata Naru-kun disini. Bagaimana, Sasuke-kun mengizinkan?" Hinata bertanya. Aduh! apakah aku harus berkata tidak? sungguh aku tidak enak hati untuk mengatakannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? aku akan terkena hukuman dari si Teme kalau melanggar.

"Maaf Hinata-chan, Sasuke tidak mengizinkan," ujarku dengan penuh penyesalan, "tapi, lain kali aku akan usahakan deh," Lanjutku cepat. Sungguh, aku ingin membuat Neji-nii dan Gaara bersatu.

"Ya, tidak apa Naru-kun, aku akan menunggu," jawab Hinata dengan senyuman. Hah! memiliki teman sepengertian Hinata memang sangat beruntung.

"Um... Kita kekelas yuk, sebentar lagi masuk," ajakku yang diangguki oleh Hinata. Kamipun berjalan menuju kelas.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini, aku selalu bersama Sasuke. Aku menahan untuk tidak protes saat dia selalu mengantarku lebih dulu lalu dia kembali kesekolah untuk masuk pelajaran tambahan, selain itu, Sasuke selalu menelponku dan menanyakan aku sedang apa, ada dimana dan lain-lain. Hah! semua ini membuatku lelah tapi senang juga sih, diperhatikan. Tapi, aku jadi kurang banyak ngobrol dengan Hinata.

Seperti saat ini, Sasuke mendatangiku diparkiran. "Dobe, kau tetap disini! aku sedang ada urusan," ucap Sasuke dengan nada perintah? Cih! memangnya dia siapa memerintahku? "Urusan?" tanyaku.

"Guru yang bersangkutan tidak bisa hadir dan aku ditunjuk untuk mewakilinya untuk mengajari mereka," jelas Sasuke.

"Hm, ya. Cepat pergi sana! mereka pasti menunggu," ucapku dengan mendorong Sasuke agar dia cepat pergi. Tapi, bukannya aku mendorongnya, Sasuke malah menarik tanganku dan memelukku, membuat aku harus malu karena beberapa murid memandang kami, "Teme, kau ini bikin aku malu! lepas dan cepat pergi!" seruku pelan.

Kurasakan Sasuke mengecup keningku. "Hm, jangan kemana-mana," bisiknya. Hah! nih si Teme makin hari, makin posesif dan over protektif. "Ya," jawabku bosan.

Sasuke berbalik dan pergi menjauhi parkiran dengan diriku yang duduk bosan didalam mobil.

30 menit

1 jam

2 jam

Aku mengacak rambutku pelan, frustasi karena bingung ingin melakukan apa? sudah dua jam aku menunggu dan si Teme itu belum kembali juga, padahal tadi aku melihat beberapa murid sudah keluar kelas dan pulang. Kemana sih si Teme itu? Dengan kesal aku membuka pintu dan menuju gedung sekolah Sasuke. Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor, mencari keberadaan Sasuke yang sudah beberapa jam belum juga muncul batang hidungnya.

Aku berbelok, mencari kelas yang Sasuke tempati dan saat aku melewati kelas, tak sengaja aku melihat seseorang. Aku kembali berjalan menuju kelas itu, memastikan siapa yang berada didalam sana dan aku terbelalak, mematung dengan mata memanas.

Hal yang tidak pernah aku sangka kini harus terjadi didepan mataku. Tak sanggup melihat adegan Romansa disana, aku segera berlari menjauhi kelas dengan diriku yang tersakiti.

Satu yang selalu kurapal didalam hati, yaitu:

Aku tidak boleh menangis.

Aku tidak boleh cengeng.

Aku harus hadapi dengan gentle.

Aku harus hadapi ini dengan ketegaran.

Dengan berlari, aku mengusap air mataku yang mulai membuat kacamata yang aku pakai kabur. Aku mengambil tas dan pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi darinya, aku tidak mau lagi percaya akan kata-kata penuh kekhawatiran dan keposessifannya, aku tidak perlu lagi menjadi anak yang harus izin kemanapun aku pergi, dan aku tidak perlu lagi harus terkekang olehnya. Karena, apa yang aku lihat, membuatku sakit dan tak percaya akan perlakuannya padaku.

Rasanya sakit melihat hal itu dan mengingatnya. Sekarang, ditengah hiruk pikuk kota, aku menjadi linglung ingin kemana, pulangpun akan menuai Tanya dari kaa-chan dan Kyuu-nii. Aku berjalan gontai menyusuri jalanan kota dengan mata memerah.

Rasanya sakit, rasanya aku dipermainkan dibalik sikapnya, rasanya aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku ditembok terdekat. Tidak ingin mengingat kejadian tadi.

Dalam kesedihan dan kepedihan, aku tak sengaja melewati café yang aku kunjungi dengan Hinata dan entah mengapa, kakiku berjalan kesana, memasuki café dan duduk disalah satu tempat kosong.

"Ingin pesan apa, Tuan?" aku terkaget dengan kedatangan pelayan yang bertanya apa yang aku pesan. Aku mendongak, "Jus jeruk saja," ucapku tak bersemangat.

Pelayan itu mengangguk, "baiklah, permisi Tuan," pamit pelayan itu dan pergi.

Aku sebenarnya tidak tau mengapa aku disini, tapi aku mengikuti apa kata nuraniku dan akhirnya aku duduk sendiri, menghabiskan satu gelas jus jeruk favorit ku. Aku hanya duduk diam, merenungi segala sesuatu yang membuatnya melakukan itu saat aku menunggunya hingga dua jam lebih.

Kembali mataku memanas dan aku langsung menutupi wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangan. Aku tidak ingin siapapun melihatku menangis.

Puk

"Naruto-san."

Aku tersentak ketika ada yang menepuk bahuku dan aku merasa suara itu tak asing. Aku membuka kedua tanganku dari wajahku yang tadi tertutupi dan kulihat dia, Gaara teman Hinata dan masalalu Neji-nii dan Sasuke. Dia tersenyum dan duduk depanku. "Kau kenapa?" dia bertanya datar.

Aku menunduk. "Tidak," jawabku pelan.

Sekali lagi, Gaara menepuk bahuku pelan, "kau bisa cerita padaku."

Aku sedikit kaget saat Gaara ingin aku menceritakan masalahku padanya. "Kukira kau tidak menyukaiku saat aku menyebut nama Sasuke." Aku masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi dan semua keanehan Gaara.

"Tidak Naruto. Aku membenci Sasuke, bukan dirimu," Gaara berucap.

"Aku juga membencinya," ceplosku, tapi ya sudahlah. Kenyataan yang kuhadapi sekarang ini, memang membuatku membencinya kan?

Kulihat Gaara sedikit mengernyit, "memangnya kau dan Sasuke memiliki hubungan apa?" dia bertanya.

"Mantan kekasih," jawabku pelan. Walau kami belum resmi putus, tapi aku sudah berjanji akan memutuskannya kalau bertemu nanti. Kutatap Gaara yang sedikit shock, "aku minta maaf atas masalalumu, Sasuke dan Neji-nii," lanjutku cepat saat Gaara ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Aku sudah siap untuk dibenci olehnya, karena aku yang membuat Sasuke tetap bertahan tidak ingin menerima Neji. Tapi, Gaara malah tersenyum, "itu bukan salahmu. Aku jadi tau, kalau Sasuke dan Hinata benar, kalau alasan Sasuke tidak ingin menerima Neji adalah karenamu. Mungkin aku akan seperti Sasuke jika aku sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain," jelas Gaara yang semakin kesini semakin mengecil volume suaranya.

"Tap – "

"Tidak masalah. Aku sebenarnya sudah tau dari setahun lalu. Tapi, aku hanya tidak ingin sakit karena mengingat masalaluku dengan Neji," jelas Gaara. Aku mengangguk, ternyata Gaara orang yang sangat terbuka dan ramah dibalik wajah yang terkadang bisa datar juga. "Ya, aku tau itu," sahutku pelan dengan mendapatkan tatapan Tanya dari si merah.

"Mendengar Hinata bercerita, maaf aku ikut campur urusan kalian," ucapku sedikit menunduk.

"Tidak masalah."

Aku menatap mata jade Gaara dalam. "Um... Apakah Gaara masih ada perasaan pada Neji-nii?" tanyaku ragu.

Gaara hanya diam. "Maaf aku sekali lagi ikut campur, tapi Neji-nii benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku tak sengaja melihat fotomu dilayar handphonenya," aku kembali berucap.

"Dia tidak mencintaiku. Aku tau itu," jawab Gaara dengan nada datar.

Aku menghela nafas, "semua orang pasti bisa berubah, Gaara. Sebagai contoh Sasuke yang sekarang membuatku tak bisa mempercayakan apapun lagi darinya," ujarku dengan suara bergetar.

Tak ingin menangis saat berada didepan Gaara, segera kututup sebelah wajahku dan menutup kedua mataku agar sesuatu yang basah tidak jatuh. Aku yang terdiam merasakan Gaara mengusap belakangku dan akupun membuka mata. Aku sedikit tersentak saat dia duduk didekatku dengan tangan mengusap punggungku. "walau aku tidak tau apa masalahmu dengan Sasuke, aku rasa kau sangat sakit dan sedih," ujarnya lembut.

Aku mengangguk lemah, "maaf aku tidak bisa memceritakan ini padamu, Gaara," ujarku dengan mendapat anggukan dari simerah.

"Tidak apa, aku akan siap mendengar kalau kau ingin bercerita." Aku mengangguk senang karena Gaara menerimaku dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Terimakasih, Gaara," ujarku lalu memeluk Gaara tanpa sadar. Ingin rasanya kulepas pelukan itu, tapi aku merasakan Gaara membalas pelukanku. Aku sedikit senang dan ada perasaan nyaman berada didekat Gaara, sebagai seorang sahabat.

Srek

Bruk

kejadian itu sangat cepat terjadi, hingga tanpa sadar aku sudah berada dipelukan Sasuke. Aku terbelalak saat kulihat Gaara terjatuh saat Sasuke mendorongnya. Aku ingin menolong Gaara, namun Sasuke menarikku. "Lepas! kau apakan Gaara, Sasuke!" bentakku. Baru kali ini aku memarahi Sasuke dengan sangat murka. Aku menyikut perutnya lalu dengan segera aku berlari menuju Gaara yang terjatuh. "Gaara, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku khawatir. Gaara mengangguk, yang tentu saja membuatku sakit, kami baru saja akrab dan Gaara hanya tersenyum atas kesalahanku. Karena, dirikulah Gaara seperti ini.

"Naruto!" aku mendengar Sasuke membentakku. Para pengunjung café langsung berkumpul melihat apa yang terjadi, sedang diriku berada didepan Gaara, merentangkan tanganku agar Sasuke tidak mencapai Gaara. "Sudah Teme! kenapa tiba-tiba kau mendorong Gaara hah!" bentakku murka. Kutatap tajam mata onyix itu.

Kulihat Sasuke sedikit tersentak, namun ia segera menyembunyikannya dengan wajah geram dan aura yang berat ia keluarkan. Membuatku sedikit takut tapi demi Gaara, aku tetap bergeming disana, duduk dengan merentangkan tangaku agar dia tidak menyentuh Gaara sedikitpun. "Dobe! kenapa kau membelanya!" seru Sasuke.

"Karena kau menyakitinya!" teriakku.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menarikku kuat, hingga pergelangan tanganku merah dan Ia langsung mengunciku didalam pelukannya. "Teme!" aku berteriak marah.

"Lepaskan dia, Sasuke!" seru Gaara yang membuatku tertegun.

"Ga-gaara," gumamku.

"Apa urusanmu, kau bukan siapa-siapa Naruto. Jangan kau dekati dia!" ujar Sasuke tajam lalu menarikku pergi dengan diriku yang berteriak meminta untuk dilepaskan, sedang Gaara mengejarku tapi Neji datang untuk menahannya. Aku tertegun hingga aku dipojokkan oleh Sasuke dibadan mobil.

"Lepas Teme!" seruku kencang.

Sasuke memandang lembut diriku namun beberapa menit kemudian tatapan murka ia keluarkan dan, "Siapa yang suruh untukmu pergi? siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk singgah di café itu? dan apa kau mau memancingku dengan memeluk orang sembarangan hm?"

Aku tertegun saat Sasuke bertanya dengan cepat namun menuntut. Aku kembali teringat kejadian didalam kelas tadi dan itu membuat aku sakit, amat sakit! "Lepas! kau sudah tidak ada hak mengaturku. Kita putus!" ujarku tidak kalah dingin darinya.

Kulihat Sasuke yang langsung tersentak kaget dan menatapku tajam, "kau jangan main-main, Dobe," ujarnya datar dengan wajah yang semakin mendekat diwajahku.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku ragu. Tapi hatiku sudah terlanjur sakit. "Aku tidak bercanda," ujarku serius.

Grep!

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali ketika Sasuke langsung memelukku erat. "Dobe, kumohon jangan" ujarnya.

Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu kaget melihat reaksi yang tidak Uchiha sekali dari Sasuke, tapi entah mengapa mendengar ucapannya, membuatku sedikit kasihan padanya yang memohon. "Aku mencintaimu, Dobe. Kenapa kau ingin kita putus?" Tanya Sasuke setelah melepas pelukannya. Ia menatapku lembut, hilang sudah tatapan tajamnya tadi.

Tapi, aku yakin dia hanya menggombal saja. Mengingat dia dikelas tadi. Cih! semua pasti akan dia ginikan. fikirku, "sudahlah Teme, aku sudah capek mengerti. Sekarang aku hanya ingin sendiri dan tolong jangan ganggu aku," ujarku lemah. Ku alihkan pandanganku selain kearahnya.

"Tapi, aku tidak tau apa alasanmu memutuskanku," ujar Sasuke.

Aku terdiam.

"Jawab Dobe, apa salahku?" Sasuke mendesak.

Aku masih terdiam dan.

Plak!

"Jauhi aku, dasar kau bajingan! kejadian dikelas itu buktinya. Berani-beraninya kau membuatku menunggu dengan ternyata kau sedang berduaan dengan seseorang dengan menindihnya. Kau kir – Hmmmpphhh."

Sasuke menutup mulutku dengan sebelah tangannya ketika aku masih ingin mengatakan apapun yang kurasakan tadi. Ia mendekati wajahnya padaku dan memegang pipiku, "dasar Dobe, itu bukan disengaja," bisiknya. Tapi, aku tetap tidak percaya karena mana ada orang yang mengaku untuk melakukan sesuatu pada selingkuhannya.

Dengan tenaga penuh, aku melepaskan tangannya dan aku mendorongnya keras. Tak peduli dia siapa lalu aku berlari dengan linangan air mata. Memang jika lelaki bajingan itu sangat mudah dalam merayu, apalagi aku sadar bagaimana keadaanku yang harus dibandingkan dengan para wanita.

Dia melarangku berdekatan dengan siapapun tapi dirinya bebas mendekati siapapun. Cih! semuanya munafik!

Aku dengan tenaga penuh, berlari menjauh dan saat kurasa jauh, aku melihat kebelakang dan ternyata Sasuke mengejarku.

"Dobe!"

Dia berteriak, namun aku hanya menatapnya tajam karena aku hanya ingin menjauh darinya namun –

Tit tit tit tit

Bruk

Brak

"Ugh."

**Naruto POV Off**

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

.

Halo minna~~~ Kiri datang nih dengan chapy lanjutan. Hmm... di chap kemarin banyak yang nanya" soal hubungan Sasuke dengan Neji. Gimana, udah terjawab di chapy ini loooohhh... ehehehe...

Mengenai Sasuke cemburu, entah kenapa Kiri seneng banget tuh kalo liat dia cemburu. wkwkwkw #DichidoriSasu.

Ah ya, thanks untuk yang sudah review ya, maaf Kiri gak sebut" namanya atu", soalnya Kiri lagi buru" nyiapin Fict nih, hehe... So?

Salam: Kirika

.

.

REVIEW?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sasuke POV**

Bel sudah beberapa menit yang lalu berbunyi, dan pasti Dobeku sedang menunggu diparkiran. Aku yang tidak ingin dirinya pergi segera melangkah mengingatkannya, karena diriku ditugaskan untuk menggantikan salah satu guruku dan aku harus membuat Narutoku menunggu.

Kulihat ia tengah bersandar dimobilku dengan wajah cemberut yang lucu. Aku langsung menghampirinya. "Dobe, kau tetap disini! aku sedang ada urusan," ucapku sedikit tegas. Aku bukan memerintah atau apa, aku hanya tidak ingin dia pergi, apalagi menuju café itu bersama Hinata. "Lalu?" dia hanya berucap demikian.

"Guru yang bersangkutan tidak bisa hadir dan aku ditunjuk untuk mewakilinya untuk mengajari mereka," jelasku.

"Hm, ya. Cepat pergi sana! Mereka pasti menunggu," ujar Naruto dengan mendorongku pelan. Walau ada gurat kesal disana, aku hanya tersenyum dengan membiarkan dia mendorongku dan lalu aku memeluknya, membuatnya terdiam dan gelisah. "Teme, kau ini bikin aku malu! Lepas dan cepat pergi!" Naruto berujar pelan dengan pipi memerah yang sanggup membuatku mulai membayangkan yang iya iya padanya. Tapi karena aku harus cepat, aku mencium pucuk kepalanya lembut sebelum aku pergi dan harus membuatnya menunggu. "Hm, jangan kemana-mana," bisikku kemudian yang mendapat tatapan bosan. "Ya," jawabnya.

Aku membalikkan badanku dan melangkan kembali memasuki gedung. Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu, tapi karena waktu yang sangat mepet, aku hanya memberitahunya saja dan tidak bisa mengantarkannya pulang lebih dulu.

"Sasuke-kun."

Aku tetap berjalan, tidak mendengar panggilan yang terlalu erotis ditelingaku. Aku tau siapa yang memanggilku. Karena, dia yang selalu mengusikku selama ini. Dia adalah anak yang baru beberapa hari lalu masuk disekolah ini dan kebetulan dia sekelas denganku. Aku tidak tau ada apa dengannya yang selalu mengejarku, padahal beberapa hari lalu aku selalu membuatnya kesal karena selalu bersama Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu aku dong." Sekali lagi suara itu membuatku risih dan dia sudah berada disampingku. Aku meliriknya sekilas. "Jangan ikuti aku," ujarku datar.

"Ish, kita juga ingin menuju kelas yang sama. jadi apa salahnya kita berjalan bersama." Dia Matsuri, gadis yang cantik, tapi tidak menarik dimataku, karena yang lebih menarik adalah sang matahariku. Aku hanya diam, malas meladeninya dan terus berjalan hingga kami berdua memasuki kelas.

Setelah usai, aku membereskan buku-buku untuk kubawa keruangan Iruka sensei. Tapi, lagi-lagi aku harus di ganggu oleh wanita yang sama. "Ingin kubantu, Sasuke-kun?" dia menawarkan.

"Tidak perlu," jawabku datar. Segera aku membereskan buku yang agak banyak lalu kususun menjadi satu.

"Jangan begitu Sasuke-kun, aku berniat baik kok ditolak," dia kembali berucap.

"Bisa tidak jangan menggangguku," ujarku tajam. Aku sudah muak dengan seseorang yang suka cari muka dihadapanku.

Kulihat dia menggembungkan pipinya yang tampak menjijikkan dimataku. Aku mengambil semua buku yang sudah kususun lalu aku membawanya dan ingin segera menjauhi Matsuri, setelah itu menemui Dobeku yang sudah menunggu lama disana.

Hal yang tidak aku sadari adalah Matsuri menarikku keras dan Ia mengalungkan tangannya dileherku lalu kami terjatuh dan membuatku tak sengaja berciuman dengannya. Aku tidak tau persis apa yang terjadi dengannya, yang jelas Matsuri menarikku dan Ia langsung jatuh kebelakang, membuatku yang tidak siap akhirnya ikut terjatuh bersama buku-buku dan juga dirinya yang menarikku.

Sempat shock waktu bibir kami bersentuhan. Ingin rasanya aku menjauhkan wajahku darinya kalau saja tangannya tidak menarikku untuk mendekat. Kutatap matanya tajam, tetapi dia malah membalas dengan senyuman kecil dan tatapan genit.

Damn it!

Gadis sialan. Untung Naruto sedang berada diparkiran dan tak mungkin melihat ini, karena aku tidak ingin kesalah pahaman diantara kami terjadi.

Buku yang masih bertahan ditanganku segera kulepas dan aku langsung bangkit lalu memandang tajam Matsuri yang sedang tersenyum. "Gadis jalang!" Ujarku tajam yang membuatnya tertegun. Aku langsung memunguti buku-buku dan pergi. Tapi sebelum aku benar-benar pergi darinya, aku sempat menengok, "aku tidak akan tertarik denganmu. Bagaimanapun caranya kau menggoda dan hal-hal busuk lainnya, karena seperti yang kau lihat, Naruto adalah kekasihku." ujarku lalu benar-benar pergi.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor dan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan meja-meja guru. Kuletakkan buku yang aku bawa diatas meja Iruka sensei lalu bergegas menuju parkiran.

Saat sampai diparkiran, aku membuka pintu mobil, mencari keberadaan Dobeku dan tidak ada!

Aku melihat sekeliling, tapi hasilnya juga nihil. Segera aku memasuki mobil dan mengendarainya menuju kesuatu tempat. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak tentang dirinya yang pergi, ada rasa kesal juga karena dia tidak menuruti apa kataku tadi untuk jangan kemana-mana.

Satu tempat yang aku tau ingin Dobeku datangi, segera aku melajukan mobilku kesana. Aku tidak suka Naruto mencampuri urusan orang. Cukup Naruto mengurusi diriku, bukan orang lain! terdengar egois memang, tapi Naruto hanya milikku dan tak ada yang boleh mengambilnya dariku, karena aku hanya tidak ingin membaginya dengan siapapun, meski itu sahabat atau temanku sendiri.

Setelah sampai, aku langsung turun dan memasuki café. Hal yang pertama aku lihat adalah Dobeku, sedang berpelukan dengan seseorang yang membenciku, aku menggeram marah. Aku langsung menghampiri mereka dan memisahkan Naruto dari Gaara dan aku mendorong kuat Gaara serta menarik Naruto kedalam pelukan. Aku benci milikku disentuh, kurasakan Naruto memberontak dan aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Lepas! Kau apakan Gaara, Sasuke!"

Aku sempat tertegun saat mendengar Naruto membela Gaara dan hal yang aku tak percaya, Naruto menyikut perutku, membuatku tanpa sengaja melepasnya dan Narutopun menuju ketempat Gaara, menanyakan apakah dia tidak apa-apa. Aku menggeram kesal dan murka, mereka baru saja saling kenal, tapi Naruto lebih memilihnya dibandingkan denganku yang sedang cemburu.

"Naruto!" bentakku benar-benar ingin menghabisi Gaara sekarang juga, kalau bukan karena orang yang aku cintai merentangkan tangannya agar aku tidak menyakiti Gaara? "Sudah Teme! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mendorong Gaara, hah!" dia membentak marah dan menatapku setajam yang dapat membuatku bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan sikap Naruto. Benar-benar aku geram! "Dobe! kenapa kau membelanya!" Aku membentak Naruto. Sejujurnya ini baru pertama kalinya aku membentak Naruto, tapi kemurkahanku membuatku tak kuasa untuk menahan diri.

"Karena kau menyakitinya!" Naruto balas membentakku.

Aku yang murka dan benar-benar tidak rela Naruto terus-menerus membela Gaara, langsung menariknya kuat yang tentu menuai protes darinya.

"Lepaskan dia Sasuke," Gaara tiba-tiba menyahut. Aku menatap si merah tajam, beraninya dia ingin mencari muka dihadapan Dobeku. "Apa urusanmu, kau bukan siapa-siapa Naruto. Jangan kau dekati dia," aku berujar dan menarik Naruto keras, ikut bersamaku dengan dirinya yang berteriak minta dilepas. Tapi sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melepas hingga aku memberinya pelajaran.

Setelah sampai dimobil, aku memojokkan Naruto dan menatapnya tajam. "Siapa yang suruh untukmu pergi? Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk singgah di café itu? Dan apa kau mau memancingku dengan memeluk orang sembarangan, hm?" Tanyaku cepat dan menuntut. Aku tidak suka Naruto seperti tadi, apalagi berani melanggar apa yang aku katakan. Tapi aku langsung terdiam ketika Ia berkata sesuatu.

"Lepas! Kau sudah tidak ada hak mengaturku. Kita putus!"

Aku menatap Naruto tajam, "kau jangan main-main Dobe," ujarku, aku tidak suka ini. Kutatap dia semakin dekat. "Aku tidak bercanda!" Naruto kembali berucap serius. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ini terjadi. Aku memeluk Naruto erat, aku tidak ingin kami putus, aku tidak ingin kami berpisah hanya karena sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti mengapa Naruto tiba-tiba meminta putus. "Dobe, kumohon jangan," dan aku memohon.

Naruto hanya diam. Aku melepas pelukan dan memandangnya lembut dan sedih. "Aku mencintaimu Dobe, kenapa kau ingin kita putus?" tanyaku lemah.

"Sudahlah Teme, aku sudah capek mengerti. Sekarang aku hanya ingin sendiri dan tolong jangan ganggu aku," Naruto berucap. Aku melihatnya mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tapi aku tidak tau apa alasanmu memutuskanku," ujarku.

Naruto hanya diam.

"Jawab Dobe, apa salahku!" Aku mendesak.

Dalam diam, tiba-tiba Naruto menamparku kuat dan itu membuatku terlonjak kaget. "Jauhi aku, dasar kau bajingan! Kejadian dikelas itu buktinya. Berani-beraninya kau membuatku menunggu dengan ternyata kau sedang berduaan dengan seseorang dengan menindihnya. Kau kir – Hmmmpphhh" dia berucap dan ketika tau itu yang menjadi alasan dia ingin putus, aku langsung menutup mulutnya dan tanganku yang satu memegang pipinya lembut, "dasar Dobe, itu bukan disengaja," ujarku lalu mendengus. Tapi hal yang selanjutnya adalah Naruto yang tidak percaya dan entah kekuatan dari mana, ia melepaskan tanganku dari pipinya dan mulutnya lalu segera berlari.

Aku mengejar Naruto cepat.

"Dobe!"

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terputar dengan cepat diingatanku.

"_Teme, kalau ada salah satu dari kita yang harus pergi sehingga kita berpisah. Menurutmu bagaimana? Misal aku mati atau kau yang mati. Begitu."_

"_Aku tidak akan biarkan itu. Aku ataupun kau tidak ada yang akan mati dan saling meninggalkan. Karena, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu dan sama halnya denganmu, tidak bisa hidup tanpaku. Aku dan kau akan mati bersama. Jikapun aku akan mati meninggalkanmu, aku tak akan membiarkan itu. Karena, kita akan selalu bersama, sampai keabadian datang menyambut kita."_

"_Cih, jawaban apa itu? Sama saja kau melawan takdir, Teme. Kalau kau mati ya mati, mana bisa kau hidup sementara takdir menggariskanmu untuk mati. Sama denganku, jika aku mati, ya mati. Tidak bisa hidup kembali. Lagi pula siapa bilang aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu? Hih! GR kau Teme!"_

"_kalaupun kau mati, aku juga akan ikut, untuk menemanimu disana."_

"_Tidak bisa begitu! Bagaimanapun hidupmu harus tetap berlanjut, Teme."_

"_Sudahlah Dobe, kenapa kita harus membahas itu."_

Aku terbelalak melihat sebuah truk yang melaju kearah Naruto. Memang aku yang tidak bisa kehilangan Naruto, dari semua yang aku alami dimasa lalu hingga saat ini, akulah yang selalu mengekangnya, hingga membuatnya merasa terpenjara hanya karena diriku yang tak bisa hidup jika dirinya pergi. Mungkin apa yang dirinya katakan itu benar, hanya akulah yang tidak bisa hidup tanpanya.

Dengan nafas memburu, aku berlari kencang, menarik Naruto kedalam pelukanku, sebelum truk itu menabrak kami dan saat itu akupun tak sadarkan diri, dunia seakan gelap, tapi mungkin ini lebih baik, karena aku tidak ingin dia yang pergi, mungkin jika aku yang pergi, dia tidak terbebani, berbeda dengan diriku.

Biarlah aku menutup mata, rela mati dan aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk melindunginya didalam pelukanku, aku tersenyum sebelum kesadaranku benar-benar hilang.

**Sasuke POV Off**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasu****ke x ****Naru****to**

**Rating: M – T – ****T**

**Genre: Romance, hurt, Friendship, Angst dan secuil Humor**

**Warning: YAOI, BoysLove, Fanfic Gaje, Shounen-ai, Bahasa tidak baku, Miss Typo's, cerita pasaran, EYD berantakan, mudah ditebak, membosankan 100%, De El El****. ****Telitilah dalam memilih bacaan dan jika tidak sesuai jangan mencoba untuk membaca ****itu akan berdampak pada anda sendiri. Jika memang anda ingin berkicau di kotak review, silahkan...**

**Summary: **_**Kisah Sasuke yang selalu melindungi Naruto, pemuda ceroboh, selalu membuat Sasuke khawatir dan memiliki penampilan cupu namun manis dimata Sasuke. Warn: Inside, YAOI, LoveBoys. SasuNaru– RnR!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kirika hanya Author yang berusaha ikut andil dalam meramaikan fandom SasuNaru**_. _**Mohon kerja samanya untuk senantiasa me-review ketika telah membaca.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Beloved Protector****: By ****Nauchi Kirika**

**(Chapter ENDING)**

"Naruto!"

Sasuke, lelaki yang mengejar Naruto berlari kencang saat sebuah truk melintasi jalanan dengan Naruto yang berlari, ikut melintasi jalanan.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, mengingat akan percakapan tidak mengenakkan itu dengan Naruto. Kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak ingin apa yang pernah mereka bicarakan itu menjadi kenyataan. Tapi melihat situasi saat ini, sekalipun ia tidak rela jika sang kekasih harus tertabrak truk. Ia dengan sekuat tenaga berlari, terus berlari untuk menggapai sang terkasih, kedalam pelukannya yang nyaman.

Hingga, truk itu menabrak kedua orang yang tengah berpelukan itu. Mereka tertabrak dengan Sasuke yang memeluk Naruto. Melindungi sang terkasih dengan nyawanya sendiri.

Mereka berdua terlempar, mengenai tiang listrik. Tapi hanya satu dari mereka, ketika sang revan telah terbentur dua kali. Dan hal itu membuat tubuh sang revan sakit, dengan kepala terbentur dan akan mengakibatkan kebocoran disana.

Mimpi buruk itu terjadi!

Berbagai pasang mata melihat tragedy itu, sebuah tragedy yang mengharukan bagi mereka. Truk tak terjadi apa-apa, bahkan lecetpun tidak. Pengemudi truk itu turun, ikut melihat seseorang yang telah ia tabrak dengan beberapa orang yang mengerumuni mereka.

Disana, terlihat kedua pemuda saling berpelukan, dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Orang-orang yang melihatnya begitu terharu, melihat kejadian live didepannya. Salah satu dari mereka segera berjongkok, melihat apakan kedua orang itu masih sadarkan diri. "Dia bangun!" Salah satu dari mereka menunjuk sang pemuda pirang. Ya, dia Naruto. Dia membuka matanya, melihat sekeliling dengan pandangan sayu.

"Hei nak, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sang supir truk mendekati Naruto. Ia membantu pemuda yang ditabraknya untuk duduk. Perlu diketuhi, posisi mereka saat ini adalah Naruto yang tertindih dengan Sasuke diatasnya. Tangan kanan Sasuke memeluk kepalanya dan tangan kanan sang revan memeluk pinggangnya, membuat Naruto tidak begitu terluka.

"Ugh..."

Terdengar rintihan dari si pirang. Ia memandang sekeliling, melihat berbagai pasang mata yang memandangi dirinya begitu khawatir dan haru. Naruto merasakan sebuah pelukan. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan lekat. Melihat pemuda revan itu yang tengah bercucuran darah. Naruto terbelalak, shock. "Sasuke!" Dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa, Naruto menggucang tubuh sang raven. "Sasuke. Hiks... Hiks... Sas-uke, ke-kenapa? Hiks!"

"Nak, dia sedang tak sadarkan diri."

Salah satu dari mereka, menjauhkan Naruto dari sang raven. "Kami sudah memanggil ambulance untuk menyelamatkannya."

Plak!

Menampik tangan mereka, Naruto kembali menyentuh lengan berdarah itu. Ia langsung memeluk Sasuke erat. "Hiks... Teme, kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang mati tadi? Hiks... A-aku takut." Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher sang raven.

Ia tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Ia tak menyangka kalau sang kekasih memeluknya, menyelamatkannya kembali, hingga sang kekasihlah yang terluka begitu parah. Hati Naruto begitu sakit, melihat orang yang begitu ia cintai menyelamatkannya didepan matanya sendiri. Melihat sang terkasih terluka, juga didepan matanya sendiri, dengan menyelamatkan dirinya. Mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi dirinya.

Air mata sudah tidak terbendung, jatuh dari kedua kelopak matanya. Membasahi kedua pipi tan bergaris miliknya. Tubuhnya seakan membeku, mencium bau darah ditubuh terkasih. Hatinya begitu kalut. Sebegitu cintanyakah Sasuke kepada dirinya, hingga harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri? Apa sebegitu berarti dirinya, hingga harus menukarkan posisinya saat ini. Bukannya sang terkasih yang harus pergi terluka. Ia sudah salah paham, menganggap Sasuke bajingan. Ia begitu menyesal telah menampar sang terkasih tadi. Ia bodoh, sudah tidak mempercayai perkataan Sasuke saat itu, hingga harus berakhir begini. Ternyata Sasuke mencintainya, lebih dari apa yang ia tau.

"Hiks... Sasuke, ma-maaf. Tolong bangun, Sasuke."

Bisikan penuh lirihan itu meluncur dari bibir si pirang yang bergetar hebat, sama dengan hatinya yang bergetar. Tidak ia pedulikan orang-orang disekelilingnya, tidak ia pedulikan orang-orang yang mencoba melepaskannya dari Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke akan terus bersamanya, sesuai apa yang Sasuke katakan dulu. Naruto percaya itu.

Ambulance datang. Beberapa orang berpakaian putih turun dengan membawa tandu. Mereka melepas paksa Naruto dari Sasuke. "Nak, kau tidak boleh egois, dia membutuhkan medis. Sama denganmu," ujar salah satu dari mereka.

Naruto menggeleng keras, menyangkal apa yang dikatakan orang itu. "Sasuke kuat, dia tidak akan jauh dariku. Dan aku tak membutuhkan itu! yang aku butuhkan hanyalah, Sasuke."

Memang, rasa sakit ditubuhnya seakan hilang ketika melihat orang yang dicintainya terluka parah didepan matanya sendiri. Bahkan kini pikiran si pirang mulai salah. Si pirang tidak membiarkan Sasuke begitu saja dibawa oleh mereka. Ia memberontak dari orang-orang yang menahannya. Tapi apa daya, kekuatan mereka lebih besar darinya. Perlahan, Naruto merasakan denyutan dahsyat dikepalanya. Ia memengang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Kini, rasa sakit itu datang, membuatnya melemah dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

**Ditempat Neji dan Gaara**

"Naruto!"

Gaara berlari, mengejar Naruto yang tengah diseret oleh Sasuke. Ia menggeretakkan giginya kesal. Namun sebuah tangan besar menariknya, membuat pemuda merah itu langsung tertarik hingga membentur dada bidang sang penarik. Gaara sedikit mengernyit, ingin tau siapa yang menahan dan menariknya. Mendongak sedikit, Gaara langsung terbelalak kaget. "Lepas!" Kata dingin itu langsung keluar dari belahan bibir tipisnya. Auranya pun langsung terasa berat. Gaara tau orang ini.

"Gaara."

Datar, suara itu begitu datar saat menyapa indra pendengarnya. Gaara langsung memberontak dari kungkungan Neji. "Lepas!" Sekali lagi, Gaara berucap dingin. Ia tak sudi berdekatan dengan orang yang telah membuat hatinya seperti ini dimasa lalu. Satu pertanyaan langsung terlintas dibenaknya. Mengapa orang ini menampakkan wajahnya lagi didepannya?

Neji semakin erat memeluk sang pemuda merah. Ia tau kalau Gaara ingin mengejar Naruto. Ia juga tau kalau Naruto berusaha mempersatukannya dengan Gaara. Ia tau semua itu. Saat dia berada dikelas, Sasuke datang dengan wajah datarnya, memberitahu padanya agar jangan ikut campur dengan masalahnya. Neji juga mendengar jika semua itu membuat Sasuke cemburu. Hah! Padahal Neji sendiri merasa jika dari mananya harus cemburu? Sasuke memang ada-ada saja!

"Gaara, aku tau kau membenciku. Aku sudah mendengar cerita Hinata. Aku memang serius mencintaimu."

Tidak, Gaara tidak mau mendengarkan Neji. Gaara terus berontak ingin dilepaskan, meski Neji berbicara apapun itu. Sudah cukup dirinya dipermainkan sekali, waktu itu. Sudah cukup hatinya sakit, ketika orang yang kau kejar dan kau cintai itu hanya menembaknya atas dasar pelampiasan. Sama halnya dengan sekarang. Siapa yang tau kalau Neji hanya memanfaatkannya ketika orang yang dicintai Sasuke sudah datang.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Aku juga menyesal saat itu. Gaara," Neji tak mengindahkan untuk merenggangkan pelukannya, ia terus mengutarakan perasaannya.

Berontak, berusaha melepaskan. Itu semua terus Gaara lancarkan hingga melintas sebuah ide licik yang mampu membuat sang korban akan kesakitan. Gaara terdiam, membuat Neji mengernyit. Neji tidak melihat bahwa sekarang ini, Gaara yang menunduk tengah menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan –

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Bruk!

"Akh!"

Pelukan itu terlepas, membuat orang yang tadi dipeluknya juga ikut terlepas dan menjauh. Neji mengutuk dirinya pelan. Ia memandang Gaara yang menjauh, memandang dirinya merendahkan, lalu pergi mengejar Naruto dan Sasuke yang mungkin sudah sangat jauh.

Neji otomatis langsung terduduk, menahan rasa sakit di kebanggaan miliknya. Uh... rasanya sangat dahsyat saat Gaara menubrukkan lututnya pada kembanggaan miliknya. Tubrukan yang memang tidaklah pelan.

Neji menggeram marah. Ia dengan sekuat tenaga berdiri, menahan sakit didaerah selengkengannya dan ikut berlari menyusul Gaara.

Neji berlari lebih kencang saat melihat Gaara yang memelankan laju larinya. Neji bisa melihat ambulance yang mengangkat seorang pemuda yang cukup familiar dengannya. Sedang Gaara, ia melihat Naruto yang juga digotong memasuki ambilance. Jantung keduanya seakan berhenti.

Gaara mendekati mereka, "ada apa ini? Mengapa dengan mereka?" pertanyaan yang penuh kepanikan itu meluncur cepat dan tidak sabar. Salah satu dari mereka menghampiri sang pemuda merah, "kau mengenal mereka, nak?" Tanya orang itu. Gaara mengangguk cepat dengan jantung yang berdegup tak karuan. Disamping itu, Neji juga mendekati Gaara.

"Mereka baru saja tertabrak truk. Mereka akan dilarikan kerumah sakit."

Deg!

Kedua pemuda itu terdiam, mematung mendengar perkataan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Walau Gaara membenci Sasuke, tetap saja ia shock mendengarnya. Neji juga sama, mematung dengan nafas tertahan. Sasuke, orang yang dulu dicintainya dan kini berganti menjadi sahabat dan Naruto, pemuda yang baru setahun ia kenal. Baru saja menjadi korban truk.

Mereka tak sengaja melihat ambulance itu sudah pergi, membawa kedua orang yang mereka kenal.

Tiba-tiba, Neji menarik tangan pemuda disampingnya, membuat pemuda itu menoleh dan – "Kita menuju rumah sakit dengan mobilku. Ku yakin kau tidak membawa mobilmu tadi." Dengan itu, untuk sejenak Gaara melupakan masalahnya. Ia mengangguk, mengikuti Neji dengan bergandengan tangan tanpa ia sadari. Biarlah untuk kali ini dirinya mengalah. Karena apa yang dikatakan Neji benar, dirinya tidak membawa mobil tadi. Tapi bukan berarti dia akan melunak untuk menerima Neji dikehidupannya.

Gaara dan Neji memasuki mobil silver milik Neji. Mereka menjauhi café. Menuju rumah sakit dengan Neji yang menelpon keluarga Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana tegang dapat terasa didepan ruangan UGD. Orang-orang menunggu dua pemuda didalam sana dengan caranya masing-masing. Fugaku yang tengah memeluk Mikoto, istrinya yang sedang sedih. Minato juga melakukan yang sama dilakukan oleh pasangan Uchiha itu. Kyuubi yang bolak-balik di depan pintu ruangan UGD. Deidara yang terduduk diam, namun hatinya penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Gaara hanya duduk dengan Neji. Dan, Itachi hanya duduk dengan memandang Namikaze tertua yang sedang bolak-balik gelisah.

Setelah mendapat telepon, Itachi langsung menghubungi kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orang tua Naruto. Setelah itu, kedua orang tua Naruto mengabari Kyuubi dan juga Deidara. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, jika saat mendengar kabar itu, mereka langsung shock dan panik.

Satu hal yang Gaara dan Neji ketahui dibalik kecelakaan ini. Mereka tidak menyangka jika Naruto adalah seorang Namikaze, yang berarti kalau Naruto hanya menyamar.

Kriett...

Sang dokter akhirnya keluar dari ruangan yang mengerikan itu. Kyuubi yang pada dasarnya hanya berbolak-balik didepan pintu langsung mencegat dokter itu. "Saya keluarga mereka dok, bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua?" Sebelum dokter membuka mulut, Kyuubi sudah kembali berbicara, membuat dokter itu menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah," jeda sejenak. Sang dokter memperhatikan wajah-wajah khawatir didepannya. Ia menghela nafas kembali. Rasanya berat untuk mengatakannya, tapi harus ia utarakan. "Pemuda pirang itu tidak mengalami luka parah di fisik. Tapi jiwanya tengah terguncang. Tadi dia terbangun dan berontak ingin mendekati pasien lain. Kami menahannnya dan menyuntiknya agar kembali tenang. Sepertinya ia terguncang, apalagi melihat pemuda yang satunya terluka didepan matanya sendiri."

Keluarga Namikaze hanya mampu terbelalak. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri jika rasa lega ada.

"Sedang pasien lain. Lukanya amat parah. Kondisinya sangat kritis. kepalanya terbentur sangat kuat, kaki dan tangannya patah, dan tulang belakangnya retak. Dia ada kemungkinan tidak selamat, mengingat denyut jantungnya kian melemah."

Mendengar penjelasan sang dokter muda itu, Mikoto kembali menangis dan Fugaku langsung memeluk istrinya begitu erat. Namun mereka tidak akan pernah menyalahkan Naruto atas kejadian ini. Kedua keluarga itu tau, kalau Sasuke sangat mencintai Naruto. Sedih mendengar kondisi anaknya, sedih juga bagaimana jika Naruto mengetahui ini.

Disisi lain, Itachi yang terdiam dengan wajah datar itu tidak bisa dipungkiri jika ikut khawatir dengan keadaan sang adik.

Tidak berapa lama, beberapa dokter dan satu pasien mereka dorong menuju luar ruangan. Pasien yang diketahui adalah Naruto. Mereka membawa pemuda pirang yang tidak sadarkan diri menuju ruang rawat. Setelah beberapa suster berlalu, Kyuubi dan Deidara mengikutinya. Sedangkan Minato dan Kushina, mendekati sang sahabat, ikut menenangkan dengan mengatakan semua ini pasti akan baik-baik saja.

"Hiks! Anak kita."

Mikoto yang tidak mampu membendung kesedihannya, terus menyerukan nama sang anak. Bagaimanakah keadaan sang anak.

.

.

.

Semua yang tengah menunggu bangunnya sang pemuda pirang, begitu senang saat melihat adanya tanda-tanda pergerakan disana. Pemuda pirang menggeliat kecil lalu disusul dengan mata yang perlahan membuka. Menampilkan pada dunia bahwa batu safir indah itu kembali dapat menampilkan keindahannya setelah beberapa jam tertutup oleh kelopak tan sang pemuda.

Segera, Kyuubi dan Deidara menghampiri sang pemuda, "Naru," mereka memanggil.

Naruto, pemuda imut itu mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya. "Ngh..."

"Naru, ini Nii-san."

Kyuubi menyentuh pemuda pirang begitu lembut. Mengusap lengannya penuh sayang. Naruto sedikit melirik kearah sang kakak. "Nii-san, Sasuke mana? Sasuke."

Deidara dan Kyuubi memandang sedih sang adik. Mereka tidak tau harus berkata apa. Mereka juga ikut terpukul atas kejadian yang menimpa mereka, terlebih Sasuke. Dia sangat terluka parah dan kondisinya sangat kritis. Sejauh ini yang ia ketahui, kondisi Sasuke belumlah stabil. Sasuke masih belum menandakan akan sadarkan diri. Ia menyadari, jika adiknya ini pasti terpukul, apalagi saat mendengar cerita salah satu saksi. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Naruto pasti terguncang, melihat orang yang dicintainya terluka, didalam pelukannya sendiri. Pelukan yang diberikan Sasuke pada adiknya, pelukan penuh perlindungan.

Walau kadang Kyuubi dan Deidara kesal karena Sasuke selalu memonopoli adiknya sendiri. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika rasa sayang Sasuke melebihi rasa sayangnya pada diri sendiri. Sasuke selalu melindungi Naruto. Bahkan mereka sebagai kakak, mungkin kalah dari sang raven.

"Sasuke, tidak ada apa-apa Naru."

Perkataan itu begitu menyakitkan untuk sang pirang Deidara. Ia harus berbohong didepan sang adik, demi mental Naruto agar sedikit melega. Tapi semua itu salah, Naruto menggeleng keras mendengar jawaban sang kakak. Ia dengan kasar dan dalam diam melepas infusan yang menancap ditangannya. Membuat kedua kakaknya terbelalak kaget dengan aksi tiba-tiba sang adik.

"Naruto!"

Kyuubi dan Deidara kembali berseru. Mencega si pirang untuk bangun dari tidurnya. "Aku ingin menemui Sasuke! Sasuke harus bersamaku!"

Sakit, rasanya hati kedua kakak ini sakit mendengar ucapan adiknya. Terharu juga mereka rasakan. Sungguh Naruto sangat mencintai Sasuke, hingga si pirang tidak memperdulikan dirinya sendiri. Terus mencari keberadaan sang raven. Bahkan ikatan batin membuat Naruto seperti tau bagaimana keadaan Sasuke saat ini.

"Jangan halangi aku! Sasuke membutuhkanku sekarang!"

Kyuubi dan Deidara terus menahan Naruto, sementara si pirang terus saja memberontak ingin menemui kekasihnya yang tengah kritis.

"Tidak Naru! Keadaanmu juga masih belum pulih. Sasuke baik-baik saja. Nanti kami akan mengantarmu jika keadaanmu sudah pulih."

'Terlebih mentalmu.'

Deidara tidak mampu lagi membendung air matanya. Ia memeluk Naruto, membuat si pirang terdiam dari berontaknya.

"Hiks... "

Isakan itu terdengar ditelinga Naruto. Membenamkan wajahnya, Naruto turut membalas pelukan sang kakak pirang dengan wajah sedih. "Jadi benar, Sasuke tidak baik-baik saja," lirihnya.

Kyuubi berjongkok, memandang wajah sang adik. "Kau harus percaya bahwa, Sasuke akan baik-baik saja, Naru."

Terdiam, Naruto hanya memandang arah depan dengan tatapan kosong. Dia juga tidak ada perlawanan lagi saat Deidara melepas pelukan dan menuntunnya kembali berbaring ditempat tidur. Membuat kedua kakak itu menatap khawatir sang adik.

Naruto hanya diam, tidak mengeluarkan suara. Bahkan dirinya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dirinya hanya memandang kosong langit-langit rumah sakit. Hingga sebuah percakapan dirinya dan Sasuke terlintas diotaknya, terlintas diingatannya. Satu perkataan Sasuke, yang mampu membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"_Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku akan selalu bersamamu meski harus melawan takdir. Jika memang kita tidak dipersatukan."_

"Sasuke," bibir itu merapal nama sang terkasih pelan, membuat kedua kakak yang memperhatikannya tertegun.

Cinta mereka terlalu erat. Kesetiaan mereka terlalu sulit digoyahkan. Rasa sayang mereka, terlalu sulit digambarkan. Ikatan mereka terlalu sulit untuk terjabarkan. Bahkan, hati mereka saja mulai beku dan menjadi batu, bagi siapa saja yang akan memisahkan keduanya, tak ada yang bisa mencairkan hati keduanya, hingga harus membuat mereka terpisah.

Kyuubi menyelimuti sang adik. Menyelimutinya yang perlahan tertidur dengan terus merapal nama sang kekasih, Uchiha Sasuke.

Kedua kakak itu bergantian memberi kecupan pada kening si pirang. Mencium sang adik begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Mereka perlahan menjauh, tidak ingin mengganggu tidur nyenyak adiknya. Karena ada kemungkinan ketika bangun nanti, si pirang akan kembali berontak, ingin menemui Sasuke.

Menutup pintu ruangan tempat Naruto berbaring, Kyuubi dan Deidara langsung dirundungi tatapan penuh Tanya oleh beberapa pasang mata didepannya. Kedua kakak beradik itu menghela nafas berat. Mereka tidak kuasa menahan tangis dan mereka tak kuasa untuk memberi tahu bagaimana kondisi sang adik. Yah, walau kondisi fisik tak perlu dikhawatirkan, berbeda dengan kondisi kejiwaannya. Mental sang adik yang terguncak hebat.

"Dia tadi terus mencari Sasuke, bahkan ia nekat. Untung kami berhasil menahannya."

Wajah yang jarang menampakkan ekspresi itu kini sangat kalut. Kyuubi Namikaze, sangat terpukul atas kejadian ini. Ia tak kuasa melihat wajah kosong adiknya tadi. Bahkan dirinya hampir saja terisak saat memberitahukan apa yag barusan terjadi pada keluarganya.

Itachi langsung mendekap sang Namikaze. Menenangkannya.

Sedang Deidara. Terus menunduk, berjalan melewati beberapa orang yang memandangnya sedih.

Mereka tau bahwa hati kedua kakak beradik itu pasti sedih, melihat kondisi sang adik yang tengah terkena tekanan batin. Mereka tau, kalau semua ini adalah musibah dalam kisah sebuah cinta yang begitu mengikat.

Hening...

Lama mereka terdiam, didepan kamar rawat sang adik. Pemikiran mereka semua melayang entah kemana. Bahkan beberapa suster yang lewatpun bisa merasakan kesedihan jika melewati mereka.

Tapi, sebuah suara atau lebih tepatnya teriakan, membuat mereka langsung membuka paksa pintu ruang rawat Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tes._

_Tes_

_Air mata siapa itu terjatuh? Dimana ini? Mengapa semuanya gelap? Sasuke dimana? Mengapa tetesan air itu terus kudengar?_

_Sasuke?_

_Kau dimana? aku membutuhkanmu. Mengapa kau tidak disampingku saat ini? Dimana dirimu berada?_

_Aku hanya berbohong waktu itu, Teme. Aku juga sama denganmu, sama-sama tidak bisa kehilangan. Aku hanya mengucapkan itu atas dasar tanpa berfikir. Aku hanya ingin mendengarmu, sampai mana cintamu padaku?_

_Teme, kau diama? Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Mengapa bukan aku saja yang terluka? Sekarang, kau menggantikanku. Sebesar apa sih cintamu padaku, Teme?_

_Tes._

_Tes._

_Tes._

_Aku kembali mendengar suara tetesan air. Ku sentuh wajahku. Tapi tidak ada air mata disana. Aku merasakan mataku hanya memanas, bukan berarti aku menangis. Lalu,_

_Suara tetesan air dari mana itu?_

_Sasuke, a-aku takut gelap!_

_Loh, kenapa aku tidak bisa membuka mulut untuk menyebut namamu? Kakiku juga tidak bisa digerakkan. Hanya mata, yang tidak melihat apapun yang aku gerakkan. Melirik kesana kemari mencari cahaya. _

_Sasuke, aku sendiri saat ini. Dimana dirimu?_

_Tes._

_Tes._

_Tes._

_Suara tetesan air itu kembali terdengar. Indra penciumanku entah mengapa kembali berfungsi. Aku mencium bau anyir, i-ini bau darah!_

_Ta-tapi, darah siapa ini?_

_Aku menunduk berusaha untuk menggerakkan kakiku. Tapi tak bisa, yang kurasakan hanyalah tetesan yang mengalir dikakiku, tetesan dingin itu jatuh kelantai, melalui kakiku._

_Arggghhh!_

_Kenapa aku tidak bisa membuka mulut untuk berteriak? Tolong, siapa saja. Tolong aku!_

_Menatap kedepan, aku sedikit mendesah lega, saat melihat cahaya semakin mendekat. Cahaya itu bagaikan berjalan menuju arahku. Apakah ada orang yang akan menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan ini? Ku kerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, saat cahaya menyilaukan itu sudah sangat dekat._

_Aku terbelalak!_

_Sasuke!_

_Ingin rasanya aku berteriak lalu menerjangnya. Memeluk orang yang sangat aku cintai. Tapi sekali lagi semua itu sia-sia. Aku hanya bisa berdiri diam didepannya. Ah! Sasuke, kau selalu ada untukku, datang melindungi dan membuatku aman. Hatiku bersorak gembira._

"_Naruto."_

_Datar dan dingin. Tapi aku tau, dibalik suaramu itu, menyimpan kelembutan dan kekhawatiran disana. Aku tau kau datang melindungiku kembali, ya 'kan?_

_Tapi...,_

_Mengapa kau hanya tersenyum didepanku. Senyuman yang sedikit ganjal bagiku. Sasuke, mengapa kau tidak menjulurkan tanganmu dan menarikku kedalam pelukanmu? Senyum itu, apa maksud dari ini semua Sasuke? Mengapa kau hanya diam disana?_

"_Aku, mencintaimu."_

_Sama, Sasuke. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku sangat menginginkanmu. Tapi ada apa denganku? Aku ingin membalas perkataan lembutmu itu._

_Sa-sasuke!_

_Cahaya itu memudar. Dengan dirimu juga ikut memudar. Apa ini? Mengapa kau memudar dan menghilang? "Sasuke, jangan pergi!"_

_._

_._

_._

"Sasuke, jangan pergi!"

Brak

Kyuubi, Itachi, Deidara, Neji dan Gaara masuk secara paksa setelah membuka paksa pintu. Disana mereka melihat Naruto yang berteriak memanggil nama sang kekasih. Keadaan dengan tubuh yang begetar hebat dengan dada yang naik turun. Dia sangat terguncang.

Kyuubi dan Deidara yang pertama kali mendekat langsung mengguncang tubuh sang adik, "Naru, sadarlah. Hei!"

"Hiks... Sasuke, jangan pergi!"

Grep

Deidara menarik sang adik kedalam pelukan. Naruto, terbangun dengan wajah pucat serta wajah lembab karena air mata. Nafas sang pemuda pirang naik turun tidak teratur dengan degupan jantung tidak stabil. Pemuda itu begitu terguncang melihat Sasuke menjauh dalam mimpinya. "Hiks... Sasuke," isak pelan itu membuat Kyuubi dan Deidara langsung memeluk erat adik pirang mereka.

Itachi menarik nafas berat. Melihat kekasih adiknya seterpukul ini. Ia juga ikut mendekati Namikaze itu, mengusap mahkota emas penuh sayang. Sedang Gaara dan Neji hanya terdiam. Mereka sangat sedih melihat pemuda pirang itu terguncang. Beginikah ikatan cinta mereka? Mungkin itu yang dua pemuda itu tanyakan dalam benak mereka. Ikatan cinta mereka memang sangat erat, Neji tau itu. Dan pembuktian sekali lagi ia lihat didepan matanya. Mengetahui jika keduanya memang sudah sangat sulit untuk dipisahkan.

"Naru, tenang sayang. Ini kami." Suara lembut yang jarang sekali terdengar dari bibir sang namikaze Kyuubi terdengar.

Naruto, balas memeluk kedua kakaknya dengan tubuh bergetar. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua pelukan sang kakak. "Sa-sasuke pergi, Nii-san. Dia pergi lagi. Naru takut kehilangannya."

Didara dan Kyuubi melepas pelukan sayang mereka. Mereka memandang sedih sang adik, "Sasuke akan baik-baik saja, dia pasti akan berkumpul kembali bersama kita. Itu yang harus kau yakini, Naruto."

Itachi dan Deidara mengangguk. Menyetujui perkataan Kyuubi. "Iya, Sasuke kuat. Dia pasti akan selamat dan lolos dari kritisnya," sambung Itachi.

Mengangguk lemah, Naruto memandang ketiga pemuda didepannya dengan mata lembab. "Nii-san, boleh aku bertemu Sasuke?"

Kyuubi dan Deidara terdiam. Namun berbeda dengan Itachi yang tersenyum, "baiklah, tapi jangan berbuat macam-macam ya, Naru." Mengangguk cepat, Naruto langsung berdiri dengan dibantu oleh Itachi. Kyuubi dan Deidara menatap tajam sang kakak dari adik kekasihnya. Itachi kembali tersenyum, "biarkan saja Naruto tau yang sebenarnya. Kita tidak bisa menyembunyikannya terus-menerus bukan?"

Deidara dan Kyuubi hanya diam. Sedang Itachi dan Naruto perlahan menjauh, disusul oleh Gaara dan Neji. Meninggalkan kedua Namikaze.

Naruto yang dituntun Itachi berjalan dalam diam. Kembali pemuda itu melamunkan sesuatu. Ya, semoga saja Sasuke akan baik-baik. Ia sangat berharap itu.

Berbelok kearah kanan, mereka kembali berjalan hingga menemukan pintu rawat Sasuke. Dengan begitu pelan, Itachi membuka pintu. Memperlihatkan keempat orang yang tengah duduk didekat tempat tidur si raven. "Naruto." Kushina menyambut sang anak, menarik Naruto kedalam pelukan kasih sang ibu. Mikoto juga turut mendekati kedua orang, ibu dan anak itu. Ia ikut memeluk Naruto penuh sayang. "Ingin menemui Sasuke, Naru-chan?" Tanya Mikoto lembut.

Naruto mengangguk dalam diam.

Mikoto membalas dengan senyuman. Kedua ibu itu lalu berdiri, menghadap suami mereka. Mereka berempat lalu keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Naruto sendiri, dengan satu pasien yang sangat dikenalinya, terbaring di atas kasur sana dengan banyaknya peralatan medis.

Tubuh si pirang sedikit bergetar, melihat kondisi orang yang dicintainya. Ia mengambil kursi dan duduk disamping sang revan.

Naruto mengelus lengan Sasuke pelan. Kembali ia mengingat kejadian dimana dirinya terabrak truk. Seharusnya dirinyalah yang terbaring koma disini, bukan Sasuke. Ia ingat saat truk itu sudah sangat dekat hingga tidak memungkinkan untuk Sasuke mendorongnya. Sasuke justru memeluknya. Menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng si pemuda pirang. Ia begitu ingat bagaimana tubuh orang terkasihnya berlumuran darah, serta wajah pucat yang juga dipenuhi darah segar melalui kepalanya itu.

Bibir pemuda pirang itu bergetar ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi kembali bibir itu hanya terdiam. Sungguh, untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun dirinya tidak sanggup dan akan berakhir hanya dengan isakan kecil. Apakah ini sebabnya Sasuke tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya? Apakah Sasuke tidak ingin melihatnya terluka. Sehingga dirinya yang harus menggantikan posisi Naruto saat itu?

Naruto tidak pernah marah jika sifat posessive Sasuke kambuh. Naruto tidak pernah marah pada kemesuman Sasuke. Naruto tidak pernah marah saat over Sasuke kambuh. Toh saat dia marah, Naruto pasti akan memutuskan pemuda revan itu. Nyatanya, dirinya hanya kesal saat salah satu sifat Sasuke kembali kambuh.

Dirinya hanya marah dan akan memutuskan Sasuke, jika pemuda itu berani menduakannya. Tapi nyatanya itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Yap!

Tanpa Sasuke harus menjelaskannya saat ini, Naruto sudah tau dari bukti penyelamatan dirinya. Dan itu membuat Naruto menyesal. Ia seharusnya percaya pada Sasuke. Bukan meragukan orang yang sudah memberinya kasih sayang, cinta dan juga perlindungan spesial, bukan?

Tapi penyesalan hanya tinggal penyesalan. Kini sang raven sudah terbaring koma didepannya beserta dirinya yang baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak dengan perasaannya yang sedih.

"Kapan kau bangun, Teme?"

Akhirnya bibir tipis berwarna merah itu terbuka, mengutarakan sesuatu. Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya melamun, memperhatikan wajah pucat didepannya. Ia sangat merindukan tatapan jahil, genit dan mesum sang kekasih. Kini ia hanya bisa memandang mata tertutup itu. Dia sangat merindukan sikap Sasuke yang suka memeluk dan menciumnya secara tiba-tiba. Tapi kini ia hanya memandang sang tercinta tertidur tanpa ada pergerakan. Dia sangat merindukan suara bas datar Sasuke. Tapi kini didepannya hanya diam membisu. Dia rindu semua itu.

"Dulu, aku memanggilmu dan mengharapkanmu ketika ada masalah yang menimpaku. Sekarang jika aku memintamu untuk bangun, apakah akan terkabul?" Lirih si pirang penuh harap.

Tes.

Baju rumah sakit yang dikenakan sang paisen basah saat air mata pemuda pirang itu terjatuh. Lengan kokoh itu hanya terdiam, tidak merespon tetesan air mata yang dulu selalu ia gunakan untuk mengusap air mata si pemuda pirang.

Naruto menggeleng lemah.

Kini semua yang ia harapkan belum tentu terkabul. Melihat kondisi sang tercinta yang tertidur begitu nyaman dengan berbagai peralat rumah sakit disekelilingnya. Kini apakah dirinya harus hidup tanpa sang pemuda. Walau hanya sementara, tetap saja dirinya merasa ketergantungan pada sang raven. Bagaimanapun dirinya memang selalu bersamanya, 'kan?

Membaringkan kepalanya dengan wajah lembab, Naruto memeluk kekasihnya, menemaninya untuk tidur diruangan ini. Ya, dirinya tidak akan meninggalkan Sasuke. Dirinya akan menunggu hingga pemuda itu terbangun dan dirinyalah yang akan menyambut terlebih dulu. Dirinya ingin saat membuka mata nanti, siraven lebih dulu melihat dirinya.

Kelopak mata tan itu kembali menutup. Menanti dan berharap, saat terbangun nanti, sang pemuda yang dicintainya terbangun.

Ya, dia berharap akan hal itu.

.

Tapi, sepertinya hal itu akan tertunda untuk beberapa waktu. Menguji sejauh mana dirinya mampu bertahan tanpa kekasih pelindungnya.

.

.

.

**Konoha Gakuen**

Suasana pasgi di sebuah sekolah elit ditengah kota berjalan seperti biasa. Banyaknya murid mulai memasuki area sekolah dengan berbagai macam kendaraan yang tentunya mahal. Terlihat bagai tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun sebuah mobil sport yang tampak asing memasuki kawasan Konoha Gakuen. Sebuah mobil mencolok karena warnanya. Oranye terang.

Semua murid yang berada tak jauh dari sana mulai bertanya-tanya siapakah yang akan datang. Atau apakah akan ada murid baru di pertengahan tahun seperti ini?

Pintu mobil terbuka, menampilkan satu sosok pemuda manis yang sanggup memikat kaum pria. Ya, dia adalah Naruto Namikaze. Pemuda misterius jarang ditemui dan pemuda yang beberapa tahun lalu memenangkan kontes uke sejepang tentunya dengan pasangannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pemenang seme sejepang juga.

Semua kaum pria terdiam, memandang begitu lekat pada pemuda yang sebenarnya bukanlah anak baru itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, meluncur cairan kental dikedua lubang hidung mereka. sedangkan para wanita yang mengaku sebagai Fujoshi, mereka langsung mengambil ponsel dan kamera untuk mengambil gambar sipemuda misterius itu. Kapan lagi mengambil gambar pemuda itu selain sekarang? itulah yang mungkin ada di pikiran mereka.

Naruto, pemuda yang menjadi objek berbagai pasang mata hanya menampilkan wajah datar dan cuek. Semuanya mumafik! pikirnya. Ngapain juga dia harus meladeni mereka yang jelas-jelas dulu selalu menjelek-jelekkan dirinya hingga membully pula. Walau dirinya saat itu hanya menyamar. Tapi yang namanya sakit hati, jadi harus bagaimana?

Naruto bukan lagi menyamar saat ini. Dulu penampilannya boleh cupu. Tapi untuk sekarang, biarkan dirinya menjadi sosok asli dirinya. Wajah imut yang begitu menggoda. Kulit tan dengan didukung tubuh mungil. Mata sapphire dengan rambut pirang emas. Mampu memukau siapa saja yang dilewatinya.

Sasuke masih koma beberapa hari ini. Dirinya yang sudah tidak ada pelindung, akan melakukan semuanya dengan caranya sendiri. Dia tidak akan mengecewakan siraven dengan keadaan dirinya yang akan semakin dipojokkan dengan dirinya masih dalam penyamaran. Bukannya Naruto takut, tapi dia hanya ingin membuat mereka jera dengan apa yang akan dia tampakkan kedepannya. Tentu dengan berbagai kejutan yang dapat menghibur sipirang untuk menunggu sang kekasih terbangun. Karena air matanya sudah terkuras hingga kering. Dirinya yang sudah tak bisa menangispun merencanakan ini.

Hah! Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum menyeringai akan apa yang ia persembahkan pada fansnya nanti.

Melihat jam tangannya, Naruto segera mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tau jika sekolah akan masuk beberapa menit lagi. Ia juga tidak sabar untuk memberi kejutan pada sahabat setianya dikelas.

Membuka pintu kelasnya, Naruto masuk dengan dipenuhi tatapan kagum dan tanda Tanya.

Kembali Naruto tersenyum menyeringai yang menambah kesan imut saat mata melihatnya. Tapi senyum itu berganti menjadi senyum lembut ketika melihat sang sahabat yang tengah melamun sambil memandang langit biru melalui jendela besar berkaca bening disampingnya. Naruto berdiri didekat Hinata. Hinata tidak menyadari jika kelas sedang penuh dan ada seseorang disampingnya. Naruto mengernyit. Apa yang sahabat setianya ini lamunkan hingga tidak sadar sekitar?

"Hinata-chan."

Semua murid kembali heran mengapa Naruto mengetahui Hinata, Sama halnya Hinata, ia sedikit terlonjak kaget dan ada binar bahagia diwajah itu saat mendengar suara sang sahabat pirang. Segera Hinata mengalihkan pandang – "Naru – "

"Eh?"

Hinata jadi bingung sendiri saat melihat didepannya bukanlah Naruto sahabatnya, melainkan Naruto Namikaze yang banyak disukai itu. Hinata sedikit kaget dan menatap penuh Tanya orang didepannya ini. Mengapa Naruto Namikze mengenalnya dan memanggilnya seperti orang akrab begitu? Belum lagi suaranya mirip dengan Naruto sahabatnya.

Melihat reaksi sahabatnya, Naruto terkekeh geli. Apakah sekaget itu saat melihat dirinya? "Ini aku Hinata-chan, Naruto."

Hinata masih saja bingung. "Maaf, anda mungkin salah orang, Naruto-san."

Mendengus geli, Naruto duduk disamping Hinata. Duduk ditempat sahabat pirang Hinata. "Aku ingin kau memanggilku Naru-kun, sama seperti biasa, Hinata-chan."

"Eh?" Hinata kembali kaget. Jangan bilang orang didepannya ini adalah – "Na-naru-kun?"

Mengangguk antusias, Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran paksanya itu. Hinata tertegun saat memandang mata yang berusaha tegar itu. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Hinata tidak percaya.

Semua murid hanya mampu terdiam tidak mengerti. Tapi saat mendengar bel tanda pelajaran akan dimulai berbunyi, semuanya bubar. Ada yang keluar kelas menuju kelasnya masing-masing dan ada yang duduk di bangkunya masing-masing.

Menghiraukan mereka, Naruto membisiki sesuatu pada sahabat pemalunya itu, "aku menyamar, Hinata. Oh ya, seseorang akan satu kelas dengan kita." Setelah mengutarakan sesuatu, Naruto menghadap kedepan. Ia memandang guru yang baru saja masuk kekelasnya. Sedangkan Hinata, dirinya terdiam masih tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya. Sungguh, ternyata selama ini ia bersahabat dengan seorang Namikaze, Uke idolanya.

Dan, senyum berkembang diwajah cantiknya. Membuat rekan disebelahnya merinding.

'Apa yang Hinata pikirkan?' batin si pirang. Tapi matanya tetap memandang kedepan.

"Anak-anak, kita saat ini kedatangan murid baru." Suara Anko, yang menjadi guru dan wali kelas mereka terdengar. Anko tersenyum sejenak kearah Naruto. Sekali lagi, Naruto kembali merinding saat sang guru tersenyum janggal kearahnya. 'Jangan bilang, Anko-sensei juga seorang fujoshi,' kembali si pirang membatin. 'Tapi, dari mana dia tau?'

"Ah, Naruto-chan. Kamu sudah melepas penyamaranmu ya. Bagus."

Mendengar pernyataan sang sensei, semua murid memandang Naruto shock. Mereka tidak menyangka jika itu adalah Naruto, anak cupu yang selalu mereka jelek-jelekkan. Tak sedikit juga yang langsung nosebleed saat memandang sang Namikaze. Memang, pesona Naruto terlalu kuat. Keimutannya membuat semua yang memandangnya hampir kehabisan darah. Bahkan guru mereka saja siap dengan tishu, berjaga-jaga jika dirinya juga ikut nosebleed.

Naruto menghela nafas, 'apakah aku harus kembali berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang akan sekarat?' Batin si pirang meringis.

"Ekhem!"

Semua kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada sang guru. "Nah, silahkan masuk."

Menunggu sang murid membuka pintu, Naruto kembali tersenyum. Hingga pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan pemuda merah yang juga imut. Pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu berjalan mendekati Anko. Pemuda itu berhenti dan menghadap kedepan. Pertama kali yang ia tatap adalah kedua orang yang dikenalnya, Hinata dan Naruto. Hinata terbelalak, "Gaara," gumamnya hampir tak terdengar.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Gaara mengangguk. "Namaku, Sabaku Gaara."

Semua terdiam mendengar perkenalan begitu singkat dari sang pemuda. Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan, memaklumi sang kawan lama dan Naruto tersenyum samar. Mirip dengan Sasuke, kekasihnya. Pikir si pemuda pirang geli.

Anko mengangguk maklum. "Kalau begitu silahkan duduk ditempat yang masih kosong."

Sekali lagi, Gaara mengangguk. Matanya memandang seisi ruang kelas, mencari tempat yang kosong. Ketika matanya tertuju dibangku kosong belakang sang teman, Gaara tersenyum. Ia berjalan melewati gurunya setelah membungkuk hormat. Melewati beberapa murid, Gaara lalu melirik kedua temannya, sebelum sampai dan duduk.

.

.

.

Seasana kantin kini kembali ramai, saat sang Namikaze menginjakkan kakinya bersama Hinata dan Gaara memasuki kantin. Naruto yang masa bodoh hanya berjalan santai menuju tempat yang kosong. Ia dan kedua sahabatnya duduk, menanti seseorang.

"Naruto."

Tersenyum, sang pemuda pirang menoleh ke asal suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia menunjuk satu tempat duduk disamping sang pemuda merah. "Neji-nii, sini duduk. Aku sudah menunggumu loh." Senyum itu terus berkembang. Hinata paham maksud sang pemuda pirang. Ia juga ikut mengangguk. Sedangkan Gaara ingin segera berdiri kalau saja tidak di cegat oleh genggaman Naruto. "Gaara, mau kemana?"

Gaara yang sedikit kurang suka dengan keberadaan Neji, memandang Naruto sejenak, "Aku tidak jadi makan."

"Sudahlah, Gaara. Bukankah tidak masalah jika kita makan bersama? Ini sebagai acara kalau kita bisa menjadi sahabat mulai sekarang," si pirang berucap.

Dengan sedikit berat hati, Gaara kembali duduk. "Baiklah."

.

.

Setelah merekas selesai makan bersama, Naruto dan Hinata berdiri. "Kami ingin membeli muniman kaleng sebentar. Kalian berdua tunggu ya," sahut si pirang tersenyum kearah Neji. Gaara yang keberatan ingin menolak namun – "Kalau begitu kami tunggu," sahut Neji. Ia membalas senyuman Naruto saat tau isi pemikiran si pirang.

Gaara mendengus sebal.

"Kalau begitu, jaa..."

Melihat sang pemuda pirang dan sepupunya pergi, Neji memandang Gaara yang hanya memasang wajah datar. "Aku tau kalau kamu tidak suka aku ada disini." Neji terus memandang si pemuda yang sudah menarik hatinya selama setahun lebih. "Tapi aku senang waktu Naru memberitahu jika kamu akan sekolah disini."

Gaara memandang tajam pemuda didepannya. Dirinya tetap diam, seolah tidak mendengar apa yang diutarakan Neji.

"Aku tidak akan sungkan untuk terus mengejarmu. Yah, aku akan melakukannya mulai dari saat ini." Neji kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku akan buktikan kalau aku memang benar-benar mencintaimu. Bukan mencinatimu karena pelampiasan yang kau pikirkan. Aku mencintaimu tulus karena hatiku."

Melihat Gaara hanya diam, Neji tersenyum tipis. "Haha... Karenamu aku menjadi banyak bicara hari ini." Suara Neji terdengar kecewa. Namun Neji tidak akan menyerah saat ini dan untuk selamanya. Ia bertekad akan medapatkan pemuda merah didekatnya itu. "Tapi, mendapatkan cinta itu memang harus butuh perjuangan bukan?"

Gaara sedikit melunak. Wajah itu menjadi kaget dan memandang Neji penuh Tanya. "Apa kau yakin?" Tanya sang pemuda merah. Ia menyeringai menantang.

Pada awalnya, dirinya memang tidak akan pernah memberi kesempatan kedua pada pemuda didekatnya itu. Tapi saat mendengar beberapa kalimat dan suara penuh tekad itu, setidaknya Gaara sedikit mulai memberi harapan. Bukan hanya karena pernyataan Neji saja, melainkan pernyataan Naruto beberapa waktu lalu. Semua orang pasti akan berubah. Ya, Gaara ingin menantang Neji, sejauh mana pemuda itu mampu mendapatkannya dan sejauh mana cinta Neji untuknya.

Melihat wajah si pemuda yang dicintainya memberikan harapan. Neji tersenyum dan mengangguk yakin. "Ya."

Menghela nafas panjang, Gaara kembali terdiam. sejenak.

"Aku ingin menyusul Naruto dan Hinata."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Gaara langsung berdiri, meninggalkan Neji yang tersenyum senang. Ia juga ikut berdiri, menyusul sang pemuda merah. "Mengapa kau sekolah disini, Gaara?" Tanya Neji setelah mereka berjalan sejajar.

Melirik sejenak pemuda disampingnya, Gaara sedikit kaget, ternyata Neji mengikutinya. "Aku hanya khawatir pada Naruto. Melihat dirinya yang pendiam akhir-akhir ini. Walau kami baru kenal, tapi entah mengapa aku tertarik padanya."

Neji mendengar kata 'tertarik' langsung menggenggam tangan Gaara erat. "Tertarik?"

Melepaskan tangannya, Gaara memandang tajam pemuda berambut panjang disampingnya. "Bukan tertarik karena suka. Tertarik untuk menjadi sahabatnya." Gaara menjelaskan. Neji mendesah lega. Ia tersenyum begitu bahagia saat Gaara mau menjelaskan. Apakah Gaara sudah membuka hati untuknya? Tanya Neji dalam hati.

"Dia memang menarik, banyak yang tertarik pada pemuda imut itu. Bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu, aku langsung begitu tertarik dan ingin berada disampingnya."

Nei mengingat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Saat melihat berbagai ekspresi dari si pemuda yang mudah tertebak membuat dirinya tidak bisa menahan senyum. **( ada di Chapter 1, Minaa-san)**

Gaara hanya berjalan dalam dia. Ia mendengar apa yang Neji utarakan. Sama halnya dengan Neji, dirinya juga mulai tertarik pada Naruto saat pertama kali bertemu.

Tiba-tiba mata Gaara memandang kerumunan ditaman.

.

.

Duduk dibangku taman, dengan ditemani sekaleng minuman bersama sahabat setia adalah hal yang menyenangnkan. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang. Ya, mereka tidak bohong tentang membeli minuman. Mereka memang sudah merencanakan ini dari awal, agar Gaara dan Neji bisa berkomunikasi secara luas.

"Jadi bagaimana kabar, Sasuke?" Hinata membuka suara.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang. Ia memandang kosong kedepan. "Masih koma."

Hinata begitu jelas mendengar suara sedih itu. Hinata tau kalau sahabat pirangnya itu pasti merindukan sosok Sasuke didekatnya. Hinata tau kalau Naruto masih dihantui rasa bersalah. Tadi, Naruto menceritakan semuanya dari awal, hingga kejadian itu terjadi. Hinata sedikit kaget. Dia tidak percaya kalau Sasuke selingkuh.

Tapi dengan entengnya Naruto malah menuduh Sasuke selingkuh waktu itu. Itulah yang membuat sahabatnya ini merasa bersalah. "Yakinlah, Naru-kun. Sasuke-kun pasti akan cepat siuman. Sabarlah dalam menunggunya, Naru-kun."

Mengangguk pelan, Naruto membalik memandang sang sahabat dengan senyum mengembang diwajah tan imut itu. "Terimakasih, Hinata-chan."

Blushing, Hinata langsung mengambil tishu yang baru saja dia beli saat di kanti tadi. Ia menunduk dan menempelkan tishu itu di hidungnya. Menuai tawa dari Naruto, "Hahaha... Hinata-chan, siap-siap sekarat jika bersamaku ya." Si pirang tertawa semakin kencang, mengundang berbagai tatapan dari area taman. Bahkan ada yang ikut nosebleed untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Masih mengusap hidungnya dengan tishu, Hinata memandang Naruto yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia tersenyum, "Mu-mungkin aku akan kehabisan darah dan kalau terus tertawa, taman ini akan menjadi lautan darah, Naru-kun."

Terdiam, Naruto langsung memandang sekeliling. Ia merinding dan memandang Hinata takut-takut. "A-aaaaa..."

"Hihihih..." Hinata langsung menyentil hidung sahabatnya. "Kalau kau bukan sahabatku, sudah aku cubit dan aku bawa pulang Naru-kun."

Naruto membuang muka kesal. "Che! Yang ada aku membawamu pulang Hinata-chan. Sebagai boneka penghilang kesedihan dan kesepian."

"Eh?"

Menutup mulutnya, badan si pirang bergetar menahan tawa. "kalau tidak salah ada di café dekat sini. Itu loh, menemani kita yang lagi kesepian. Coba cari infonya di Google."

Sekali lagi Hinata cengo di tempat. Bukankah Naruto sudah tau. Mengapa Naruto malah memberitahu dirinya? "Naru-kun mau kesana?" Tanya Hinata.

Kini gantian, Narutolah yang cengo. "Aku 'kan memberitahumu, Hinata-chan."

Hinata menggeleng tetapi masih mempertahankan senyumnya. "Yang kesepian itu Naru-kun. Tempat itu cocok untuk Naru-kun."

Naruto menggeleng, "aku tidak perlu itu. Ada kamu, Neji, Gaara dan banyak anikiku." si pirang berkata. "Kalian selalu ada untukku. Bahkan Gaara yang baru kenal denganku rela sekolah disini untuk mengawasiku. Padahal, untuk apa aku diawasi."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Hinata memandang kedepan. Dalam hati ia memang setuju dengan Gaara. Naruto perlu diawasi. Apalagi dari awal Naruto melepas penyamaran, Hinata merasa kalau ada yang membuntuti dirinya dan Naruto. Entah mengapa, perasaan tak enak selalu datang. Mungkin karena pesona sang pemuda pirang disampingnya ini terlalu kuat, hingga menarik siapapun. Terutama kaum laki-laki.

"Naruto-san."

Hinata dan Naruto terlonjak. Mereka yang saling melamun langsung kembali kedunia nyata. Mereka melihat seorang pemuda bergigi runcing datang kearahnya. Pemuda itu membawa sesuatu. Naruto mengernyit. "Aku membawakanmu ramen, mau?"

Naruto, memandang pemuda didepannya. Ia mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum menyeringai yang disangka sedang tersenyum kearah Suigetsu. Pemuda bergigi runcing itu merona dan menahan untuk tidak mimisan. "Bolehkah?" Tanya Naruto polos.

Hinata sedikit merasakan perasaan tidak enak ketika mata lavendernya melihat senyum aneh sang sahabat tadi.

Suigetsu mengangguk. "Tentu, ini special untukmu."

Mengambil semangkuk ramen yang menggiurkan bagi sang pemuda pirang. Ia tersenyum kembali, "terimakasih – "

Prang!

"Tapi aku tidak butuh makanan dari orang yang pernah membullyku," Ujar si pirang dingin. Semua murid yang menyaksikan tertegun. Suigetsu shock. Ia bertanya-tanya apa maksud Naruto mengenai pembullyan itu.

Wajar jika Suigetsu tidak tau. Pemuda bergigi runcing itu bukanlah sekelas dengan Naruto dan Hinata.

Hinata tertegun. "Na-Naru-kun."

"Ups.." Menampilkan wajah polosnya, Naruto memandang penuh salah pada Suigetsu. Namun tatapan itu langsung berubah menjadi tatapan meremehkan. "Maaf, aku sengaja melakukannya." Si pirang lalu menarik tangan Hinata, bermaksud ingin pergi menjauhi taman. Tapi sebelum ia pergi, Naruto menatap tajam orang-orang yang shock atas perbuatannya. "Padahal aku menunggu kalian menjelekkan aku, menghinaku dan membullyku. Apa lagi sekarang Sasuke tidak ada. Tapi sayang, kalian malah seolah lupa masalalu setelah aku menampilkan wujud asliku." Berbalik ingin benar-benar menjauh, Naruto memandang tajam orang yang dilewatinya. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Kontan saja semua yang mendengar langsung terbelalak. Suara itu begitu besar dan jelas. Naruto adalah seorang Uzumaki dan Namikaze.

"Naruto."

"Jang – " Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataan dinginnya, saat sang pemuda merahlah yang ternyata menyentuh bahunya. Naruto langsung terdiam. "Ada apa dengannya, Hinata?"

Memandang sejenak kearah sang pirang, Hinata menunduk. Bahkan Naruto juga ikut memandangnya tajam. Hinata diam, ia bungkam atas pertanyaan Gaara. "Ayo kita pergi, Hinata." Naruto menarik tangan sahabatnya. Ia menjauhi Neji dan Gaara yang terdiam bingung. "Itulah sebabnya aku disini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi," ungkap Gaara pelan

"Perubahan sikap Naruto tadi. Baru kali ini aku lihat." Neji ikut menambahkan.

Kedua pemuda itu terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Mereka merasa memang ada yang terjadi tadi. Tepat di taman saat banyaknya orang berkumpul. "Kalau begini, Naruto harus terus bersamaku. Kalau Sasuke tau sikap Naruto berubah, dia pasti kecewa." Gumam Gaara

Neji mengangguk. "Aku akan menemanimu untuk selalu bersama Naruto."

Dan entah mengapa, kedua pemuda yang saling berselisih itu menjadi kompak dan menjanjikan jika sikap Naruto tidak akan berlangsung lama. Mungkin cukup sikap tadi mereka lihat.

.

.

.

Krieett

Seorang pemuda membuka pintu. Ia melangkah pelan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang berbau obat-obatan itu. Ia mengambil kursi, mendekatkannya dengan tempat tidur pasien lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya. Sang pemuda tersenyum miris saat menatap mata yang masih tertutup. Pemuda itu meringis saat hatinya begitu sakit melihat tak ada pergerakan disana, bahkan saat dirinya mengusap lengan kokoh itu penuh sayang.

Sang pemuda imut, Namikaze Naruto. Ia selalu datang saat sepulang sekolah untuk menemani sang raven. Belajar ia tinggalkan demi si raven. Dalam diam, dirinya hanya menatap sang terkasih begitu sedih dan penuh harap. Dirinya bahkan lupa waktu dan berakhir tertidur disamping kekasihnya.

Naruto tak henti-hentinya berharap dan berdoa untuk kesembuhan Sasuke. Karena rasa amat rindu selalu ia rasakan saat disekolah, dirumah bahkan dimanapun. Melihat handphonenya yang selalu ramai oleh panggilan dan sms dari sang kekasih. Dirinya amat rindu dengan semua yang ada pada Sasuke.

Semua keluarga hanya mampu berdiam saat Naruto bersi keras untuk tinggal dirumah sakit. Tapi pada akhirnya si pirang akan dibawa pulang juga saat tertidur.

Mata Naruto akhir-akhir ini menghitam karena kurang tidur. Pernah Hinata atau kakak-kakaknya yang lain bertanya, mengapa kurang tidur? Dengan tatapan sedih yang tidak bisa disembunyikan, Naruto menjawab. Dirinya ingin ada dan menyambut Sasuke saat bangun nanti.

Semua yang mendengar tercengang.

Sama halnya dengan saat ini. Pemuda yang berisik itu hanya diam hingga malam menjelang. Disekolahpun begitu, Naruto yang sekarang, bukanlah Narutp yang mereka kenal. Itulah berbagai pemikiran orang terdekat Naruto.

Malam juga baru datang, tapi si pemuda hanya duduk dengan mata tertutup. Sepertinya pemuda itu tertidur.

Kyuubi membuka pintu. Ia masuk dengan membawa makanan untuk adiknya. Tapi melihat sang adik tertidur, Kyuubi jadi tidak rela untuk membangunkan. Inilah akibat kurang tidur. Naruto jadi tertidur tanpa ia sadari dan Kyuubipun meletakkan kotak makanan diatas meja. Dirinya mendekati adik pirangnya. Kyuubi mengangkat Naruto perlahan. Ia berinisiatif untuk membawa pulang sang adik.

Membuka pelan pintu ruangan Sasuke, Kyuubi membawa Naruto menuju mobil.

"Kyuu."

Sedikit kaget, Kyuubi langsung berbalik dan terlihatlah Itachi dengan keriputnya. "Apa!"

Itachi hanya terkekeh, "Jangan galak Kyuu, lihat adikmu yang tertidur."

Kyuubi langsung memandang sang adik. Ia menghela nafas lega saat Naruto masih nyenyak tertidur. "Sudahlah keriput, gue mau nganterin Naru pulang." Setelah mengucapkan demikian, Kyuubi langsung menjauh dari Itachi.

Kyuubi mendesah lega saat Naruto ia dudukkan di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah damai yang selalu kusut saat adiknya terbangun. Kyuubi langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menancap gas menuju rumah.

.

.

.

Itachi kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan sang adik. Ia membuka pintu didepannya dan memasuki ruangan sepi itu. Melihat ada kursi yang ia yakini tempat sang pemuda pirang itu duduk, Itachi duduk disana. Ia memandang sang adik sedih.

"Kapan kau bangun, Otouto? Naru selalu menunggumu," Gumam itachi. Ia melirik sekilas kearah meja. Disana terdapat semangkuk sup yang masih belum tersentuh. Itachi kembali mendesah. Ia meyakini saat melihat sang adik tertidur, Kyuubi langsung membawa pulang adiknya dan meninggalkan makanan yang dibawanya di atas meja.

Itachi tersenyum, "kalau begini aku tidak perlu membeli makanan diluar lagi," guman Itachi, ia mengambil semangkuk sup itu lalu memakannya. Walau ia tak bilang terlebih dahulu, toh pemiliknya sudah pergi dan makanan ini tidak akan dirinya biarkan dingin. 'Kan lumayan, ini adalah pemberian dari Kyuubi. Pikir Itachi sedikit sedeng.

Belum dua sendok makan, Itachi menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia yang merasa ada pergerakan pada sang adik langsung menaruh sup diatas meja dan mendekati Sasuke. "Sasuke." Itachi langsung keluar ruangan mencari sang dokter saat melihat Sasuke telah siuman dari koma.

.

.

Kini keluarga Uchiha berada disatu ruangan Sasuke. Saat memanggil dokter tadi, Itachi langsung mengabari kedua orang tuanya. Mereka sekarang sedang duduk, menemani sang raven yang beberapa hari koma. Mikoto langsung memberi makan, mengingat anaknya koma cukup lama dan mungkin ia bangun dalam keadaan lapar.

"Hah... Kalau Naru tau kau bangun saat dirinya baru saja dibawa pulang bagaimana ya?" Gumam Itachi. Ia menatap Sasuke jahil. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saat disuapi sang ibu.

"Dia, sudah pulang?" Sasukepun mengeluarkan suaranya. Mikoto dan Itachi tersenyum. Mereka mengira saat dari bangun dari koma hingga beberapa detik lalu Sasuke jadi bisu. Walau Sasuke diam, ia akan menjadi orang berisik jika menyangkut sang pemuda pirang kesayangannya.

"Baru beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia tertidur saat menemanimu. Kyuubi yang tidak tega karena Naru selalu kurang tidur akhirnya membawanya pulang." Mikoto kembali menyuapi Sasuke dengan makanan yang sudah disediakan oleh rumah sakit.

"Apa boleh besok aku turun sekolah, Kaa-san?"

"Eh? Tapi kamu baru sembuh sayang. Lagipula tenang saja, ada banyak yang menjaga Naru disekolah kok." Mikoto menggeleng saat mendengar Sasuke mulai kambuh sikap protektivenya. Ia juga pernah melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Saat itu anaknya juga sedang sakit dan tanpa memberitahunya, Sasuke malah pergi menuju selolah dengan mobil. Untung waktu itu Itachi dirumah, jadi Itachi yang menyetir dan menemani sang revan untuk kesekolah. **(ada di Chapter 1, Minna-sama)**

"Ta – "

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Naru akan baik-baik saja." Kali ini kepala keluargapun mengangkat bicara. Ya, Fugaku sedikit heran dengan anaknya yang satu ini. Ia masih ingat masa-masa dimana Ia juga sangat mencintai Mikoto, yang sekarang sudah menjadi istrinya. Tapi dia tidak se-protective ini terhadap orang yang dicintainya. Lalu, Sasuke ikut siapa dengan sikapnya ini?

"Ya. Lagipula Naru ada Gaara, Hinata dan Neji."

Mengernyit, Sasuke memandang sang kakak. Itachi hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan jahil. "Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan senyum misterius. Membuat Itachi yang sensitive langsung merasa jika adiknya ini merencanakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

**Konoha Gakuen**

Pagi yang begitu indah bagi sebagian orang. Pagi yang begitu suram bagi sebagian orang. Pagi yang begitu kesuraman bagi setiap orang.

Memang semua itu hanyalah sebagian. Seperti pemuda ini.

Sebut saja dia Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda manis dengan banyak fans. Ia tengah berjalan gontai saat ini. Wajahnya yang imut itu begitu kusut. Matanya juga tidak sehitam kemarin. Sekarang ia merutuki sang kakak yang lagi-lagi membawanya pulang. Padahal ia sudah bilang kalau ia akan tinggal dirumah sakit. Ia juga merutuki dirinya yang tidur mati semalam. Hingga dirinya tidak sadar saat Kyuubi membawanya pulang.

Uh... Pemuda pirang ini benar-benar kesal.

Bukan sampai disitu saja. Saat dia bangun dan turun sarapan, semua keluarganya terlihat bahagia. Hei! Naruto sedang sedih dan keluarganya tau itu. Apalagi Kyuubi, lagi-lagi kakaknya itu tersenyum-senyum saat dirinya sedang mengomel. Deidara hanya menatap dirinya jahil. Naruto jadi bingung mereka semua kenapa.

Tambahlah sudah kekesalan si pirang.

Masih ada lagi yang menimpa si pirang pagi ini. Dirinya harus diantar segala kesekolah, padahal dirinya sudah dibelikan mobil sport oleh Minato, ayahnya. Jangan bilang kedua kakaknya itu ingin pamer atas mobil barunya yang mengkilap.

Pokoknya pagi ini, Naruto sangat-sangat kesal. Tingkat dewa malah.

Memanyunkan bibirnya, Naruto terus berjalan. Ia tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang ia lewati. Peduli setan mereka mau kehabisan darah karena melihat wajah kesal imutnya itu. Toh dirinya memang imut dan itu kenyataan yang tidak akan dia sembunyikan lagi. Naruto sedang tidak mood untuk merinding ria saat melihat orang-orang sekarat disekitarnya.

Kaki si pirang melangkah memasuki kelas. Ia langsung menduduki bangkunya, berdekatan dengan Hinata. Tidak ia pedulikan sapaan kedua temannya yang langsung memandang Tanya, apa yang terjadi pada dirinya pagi-pagi begini. Naruto tidak peduli!

"Na-naru kenapa, Gaara?" Hinata berbalik kebelakang, menanyakan ada apa dengan sahabat pirangnya satu ini. Datang-datang dengan wajah kusut dan aura muramnya. Gaara menggeleng, sama dengan Hinata, ia juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi.

Berdiri dari bangkunya, Gaara menuju ketempat si pirang. Ia menarik kursi dekat tempat duduk sahabatnya lalu duduk berdekatan dengan Naruto. "Ada apa?" Gaara bertanya khawatir.

"..."

Gaara menghela nafas saat melihat si pemuda menghiraukannya dan tetap diam. "Kalau ada masalah kau bisa cerita, Naru. Itu akan mengurangi kekesalanmu," ungkap Gaara kembali. Ia menarik tangan sahabatnya yang terlipat rapi di atas meja. "Apa kau sakit? Tapi badanmu tidak panas."

"Na-naru..."

Naruto membuang nafas kasar. Sejujurnya ia tidak tega juga dengan kedua sahabatnya yang begitu khawatir. Naruto melirik kedua sahabatnya secara bergantian. "Aku, tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatirkan aku."

"Tapi, hari ini dirimu semakin suram saja. Apa ada yang terjadi tadi pagi?"

"Tidak, Gaara. Maaf tapi aku tidak ingin berbicara saat ini." Si pirang menunduk dalam. Ia tidak ingin membuat kedua sahabatnya cemas, Tapi ia hanya sedang kesal dan butuh mendiamkan diri agar emosinya terkontrol dengan baik.

Puk

"Baiklah. Kalau kau ingin cerita, kami siap mendengarkan."

Naruto mengangguk. Gaara tetap saja khawatir, tapi ia juga tidak ingin memaksa Naruto untuk bercerita. Akhirnya ia mengalah. Ia mengembalikan bangku yang didudukinya keasal dan dirinya kembali ketempat duduknya semula. Sedangkan Hinata, ia hanya diam dengan terus memandang cemas sahabat pirang disebelahnya.

.

.

.

Bel sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Bel pertanda bahwa semua murid telah usai belajar dan waktunya kembali kerumah masing-masing. Bel bagai syurga bagi kebanyakan orang karena bisa terbebas dari berbagai pelajaran dan tugas.

Namun nampaknya walau semua sudah mulai menghilang, hanya terdapat tidag orang yang tersisa dikelas itu. Naruto, Gaara dan Hinata.

"Kalian tidak pulang?" Tanya Naruto saat sadar jika kedua temannya masih berada didalam kelas dan ia sadar jika mereka dari tadi berada didepannya.

"Kami menunggumu."

Naruto mengangkat tas ranselnya dan menyampirkannya dikedua bahunya lalu berdiri dengan dua buku yang ia pegang. "Kalian duluan saja. Aku ingin keperpustakaan sebelum tutup."

"Ta – "

"Pasti Neji-nii sudah menunggu dan aku juga sebentar lagi akan dijemput. Jadi, kalian pulang saja duluan." Naruto tau kalau kedua temannya akan protes lagi. Ia hanya tidak ingin merepotkan kedua temannya dengan terus-menerus mengawal dirinya kemanapun ia pergi. Bahkan masih melekat diingatannya saat ia hanya ingin menuju toilet saja kedua temannya itu tetap ikut. Tentunya dengan mereka tidak masuk, terlebih lagi Hinata.

Gaara mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kami pulang duluan, Naru," pamit pemuda merah lalu menarik tangan Hinata yang ingin protes lagi. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah protektif mereka kepadanya.

Melihat mereka telah lenyap dimakan belokan pintu, Naruto juga ikut berjalan keluar kelas saat menyadari hanya dirinyalah didalam sana. Dengan langkah lebar dan tergesa-gesa, Naruto menuju perpustakaan. Ia juga menyadari kalau koridor sekolah sangat sepi karena semua siswa dan siswi sudah menuju kerumah masing-masing.

Memandang vokus kedepan, Naruto merasakan ada bayangan lewat tadi. Dirinya berhenti dengan mata memandang sekitar - takut-takut. Perasaannyapun mulai tidak enak dan firasat buruk tak pelak mendatanginya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat dengan langkah pelan dan penuh hati-hati dirinya maju kedepan, ingin melihat siapa yang tadi melewatinya.

Menahan napas, Naruto kembali menengok kebelakang. Tidak ada siapapun dibelakangnya. Ia kembali menghadap kedep –

"Ka – Hmmmmpppphhhh..."

Naruto memberontak ketika ia melihat sebuah tangan menutup mulutnya dan mengunci pergerakannya. Si pirang dengan ketakutan memberanikan diri untuk berteriak namun tak bisa.

Pria dengan memakai kacamata hitam dan menutup wajahnya dengan masker menyeret Naruto yang tadi tak sempat melihat siapa orang yang sudah berani berbuat seperti ini padanya. Pria itu menyeret Naruto melewati taman belakang sekolah. Di sana ada jalan setapak kecil dengan rimbunnya semak-semak di kiri-kanan jalan setapak itu. Dirinya terus diseret dengan kasar sampai dirasanya orang itu berhenti lalu membuka pintu. Memberontak kembali Naruto lancarkan dan akhirnya bekapan dimulutnya terlepas

"Heh! Siap – "

Brak

Bruk

"Ukh..."

Merintih kesakitan akibat dorongan kasar orang yang tak dikenalnya, Naruto mendongak marah. Ia berusaha berdiri namun dirinya kembali di dorong dan langsung ditindih. "Hei! Kau ini siapa dan – Dasar mes – ummmmhhhppphh..."

Naruto terbelalak ketika pria yang menindihnya langsung membuka masker dan mencium ganas dirinya. Lelaki itu juga tak segan dengan mengunci kedua tangannya. Naruto memberontak dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi, tenaganya kalah kuat dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya apalagi sedang menindih dan menciumnya ganas.

Lelaki itu mendorong bibirnya menggunakan lidah, meminta masuk. Naruto berusaha untuk menggeleng, menolak keinginan pria tak dikenalnya. Air mata si pirang mulai menggenang dan berakhir menetes membasahi pipi tannya. Tapi, lelaki itu tak kehabisan akal agar bisa memasuki bibir si pirang. Tangan lelaki itu langsung memasuki seragam si pirang melalui sela-sela kancing bajunya dan mencubit nipple miliknya keras, "Akh..."

Senang dengan hasilnya, lelaki itu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan langsung melesat masuk. Lelaki itu mengobrak-abrik bibir si pirang. Mengecap rasa manis yang sudah lama ia idam-idamkan. Mengambil semua rasa itu dengan cara menghisap lidah si pirang kuat. Lelaki itu tak menyangka jika selain manis diluarnya, ternyata dalamnya juga manis, sangat manis malah.

Naruto terus mengeluarkan air mata. Bibir yang selama ini hanyalah sang terkasih yang mengecap, mengklaim dan membuatnya bergairah kini dapat dirasakan oleh orang lain yang tak dikenalnya. Dirinya sedih dan ingin menangis dalam ciuman ini. Ciuman yang tidak diinginkannya. Apalagi dia tau kalau keadaannya sedang terancam karena nafsu orang diatasnya.

'Sasuke.' Hanya nama itu yang berputar dibenaknya. Tapi ia sadar jika semua percuma, semua sia-sia dan mustahil. Sasuke koma dan tidak mungkin bisa menyelamatkan dirinya. Meringis akan hal itu, Naruto kembali memberontak. Entah kekuatan dari mana, Ia dapat lepas dari kungkungan pria diatasnya. Ciuman mereka juga terlepas.

Naruto tersengal-sengal. Napasnya memburu dan menatap tajam orang yang masih berada diatasnya. Ia tertegun ketika langsung menatap bola mata yang kini lepas dari kacamata hitam. Menampilkan bola mata dengan sorotan obsesi dan nafsu yang membucah.

Lelaki diatas sang Uzumaki-Namikaze itu tersenyum – menyeringai. "Tidak aku sangka, orang yang dibenci seluruh siswi dan sebagian siswa merupakan pemuda manis idaman para seme – " Lelaki itu tersenyum semakin lebar kala mendengar gemelutuk gigi sang pirang idamannya. " – siapa sangka jika kekasih seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang kabarnya masih koma adalah pasangan pemenang seme-uke se-Jepang – " Lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya, membelai pipi tan gempil milik sang Uzumaki-Namikaze penuh sayang, " – Siapa sangka jika sang pemuda Namikaze manis yang amat terkenal dikalangan para gay semanis melebihi foto aslinya, dan – " lelaki itu menatap tajam batu safir di bawahnya dengan tangan yang kini menekan belahan bibir plum mungil itu, "siapa sangka kalau aku bisa melakukan ini pada pemuda yang amat ku kagumi dari dulu, membuatku terpaksa menculik dan 'merasakan' nikmatnya tubuh indah, setelah sekian lama hanya bisa kuhayalkan." Dan ketika selesai mengatakannya, lelaki itu kembali memaksa mencium Naruto yang hanya bisa terbelalak ketika tau betul apa yang dikatakan pemuda asing di atasnya.

Merasakan firasat buruk itu semakin nyata, Naruto berusaha berontak – menggerakkan tubuhnya. Namun kesalahan fatal ia lakukan. Dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya, justru membuat kedua 'batang' mereka bergesekan walau masih dilapisi beberapa kain celana, membuat pemuda di atasnya semakin terangsang dan semakin berkabut nafsu.

Sementara Naruto masih memberontak tak sadar, lelaki itu kembali membawa sebelah tangannya mengunci kedua tangan Naruto dan sebelahnya mulai membula satu-persatu kancing baju si purang tak sabaran.

"Hmmpphh – Lephmhh – phashmm," Naruto berseru saat bibirnya masih diraup oleh pemuda di atasnya. Sang pirang dengan senyum cerah itu berhenti berontak ketika tubuhnya langsung bergetar hebat akan sentuhan pada nipplenya. Tangisan disela ciuman itupun terjadi.

Naruto ingin berontak namun percuma. Tubuhnya juga sudah mulai digerayangi pemuda asing itu. Dan yang membuatnya sedih adalah harta yang selalu ia jaga hanya untuk orang yang disayanginya itu harus 'dirasakan' juga oleh orang ini, orang yang bahkan dirinya tak kenal. Orang yang ia tau terobsesi padanya sejak lama.

Naruto menggeleng kuat. Batinnya tanpa sengaja memanggil nama sang kekasih. Terlalu bergantug pada Sasuke, membuatnya hanya sanggup mengingat nama itu dan berharap keajaiban akan datang.

Ia menutup matanya.

BUAGH!

Sesuatu terdengar. Naruto tak melihat siapa. Ia hanya merasakan tubuhnya sudah tak ada yang menindih. Ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang dan –

"Naru – "

DEG!

Mata itu begitu cepatnya langsung terbuka. Membelalak tak percaya ketika indra pendengarnya mengenal suara itu dan indra pengelihatannya melihat dengan jelas bahwa ini bukanlah ilusi. Ini nyata! Pemuda yang ia harapkan datang dan _sekali lagi_ menyelamatkannya.

Sasuke langsung menduduki Naruto agak jauh dari pemuda misterius itu. Kembali suara pukulan terdengar. Dengan brutalnya Sasuke memukul pemuda asing itu hingga tak berdaya.

Sasuke menarik kerah baju pemuda itu kasar. Menatapnya tajam bak sang predator yang siap mencabik mangsanya. "Jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuh milikku! Milik Uchiha Sasuke!"

BUAGH!

Pemuda itu hampir pingsan menerima pukulan dari Sasuke. Hingga Sasuke merasakan tangan mungil Naruto melingkar dilengannya. "Hiks! Su-sudah, Te-teme." Dan pukulan itu secara otomatis terhenti. Sasuke memandang sang terkasih yang masih shock dan wajah yang basah. Sasuke langsung menarik si pirang kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Dobe."

Naruto hanya diam. Kali ini ia percaya akan kekuatan cinta. Sasuke menyelamatkannya. Sasuke sadar dari komanya.

"Hiks... Harusnya aku yang minta maaf Teme. Maaf sudah tidak mempercayaimu."

Sasuke tersenyum begitu tulus. Ia langsung mencium kening sang tercinta. "Lebih baik kita pergi dari tempat sialan ini." Dan Sasuke langsung menarik si pirang menjauh dengan satu tangan mengambil handphone untuk menelpon seseorang.

Tampaknya pemuda tadi tidak akan selamat dari dunia siksaan ala Uchiha.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di ruang tamu manshion Uchiha. Kini ia sedang menonton dengan sang kakak dari Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi. Sebenarnya ia baru saja dari sekolah. Sedang Sasuke sedang mengganti pakaiannya.

"Mengapa kalian tidak memberitahuku soal Sasuke yang sudah sadar sih?"

Pertanyaan itu entah berapa kali keluar dari mulut Naruto karena pemuda itu kesal lantaran mereka tak memberi kabar mengenai Sasuke yang telah bangun dari komanya.

Itachi mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap surai pirang Naruto lembut. "Ingin kuberitahu Naru. Tapi, Sasuke menolak dan ingin menjemputmu ditengah keadaannya yang masih dalam masa pemulihan." Itachi melirik Naruto sekilas. Membuat ia menyesal ketika darah segar mengalir di hidungnya akibat melihat Naruto cemberut.

"Bhuu... Sasuke tega! Ta-tapi apakah tidak apa membiarkan Sasuke pulang terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir.

Itachi hanya diam saat bingung ingin menjawab apa. Dilihat dari kondisi Sasuke yang mendadak begitu sehat membuatnya berasumsi jika adiknya itu sudah sembuh. Tapi, perkataan dokter lebih diutamakan. Terlebih Sasuke baru bangun dari koma dan butuh beberapakali pengobatan, Sasuke belum sembuh benar itu kenyataannya.

Naruto menghela napas. Ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan menjauhi Itachi tanpa sepatah kata pun. Naruto menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sasuke. Ketika sampai, ia langsung membuka pintu dan terlihatlah Sasuke yang sedang membaringkan dirinya. Naruto mendengus dengan kenyataan yang dilihatnya. Sasuke juga manusia, pasti pemulihan pasca bangun dari koma juga secara perlahan. Ia mendekati Sasuke lalu tersenyum begitu tulus saat wajah damai dengan mata terpejam tersaji dipengelihatannya.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke. Aku sangat mencintaimu..."

Naruto mengecup bibir si raven. Ia membungkus tubuh atletis itu dengan selimut beserta dirinya. Naruto ikut memejamkan mata. "Aku juga tak bisa kehilanganmu. Aku sadar, bahwa kau melindungiku karena kau takut kehilanganku." Dan, tak menunggu lama, Naruto mulai terbuai menuju alam mimpi.

Yah,,,,,, Kisah mereka memang tidak pendek. Masih banyak kisah cinta kedepannya. Kisah ini hanya merupakan sebagian dari kehidupan dan menjadi memori terindahnya untuk terus mengingat bahwa mereka saling mencintai dan berusaha untuk saling menjaga perasaan.

Mereka akan terus melewati berbagai masalah dengan berdua. Apapun yang terjadi, tekad Sasuke yang pada dasarnya tak akan berhenti untuk melindungi Naruto membuatnya berjanji akan terus ada disamping pemuda itu, melindungi Naruto menggunakan nyawanya, meski harus berkali-kali menghadapi kematian. Karena, ia adalah pelindung dan orang yang paling dicintai Naruto.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE 1**

Tangan putih disebuah ruangan besar itu menyentuh permukaan _cover_ buku yang terletak di atas tempat tidur. Ia mengangkat dan membaca judul buku bersampul putih-ungu itu sekilas lalu memasukkannya kedalam laci.

"Takdir suatu pasangan memang berbeda. Ada tidaknya buku ini aku akan tetap melindunginya." Lirihan itu lalu menjadi senyuman hangat. Ia akan mengingat segala kejadian menimpanya selama ini. Ia anggap ini sebagai ujian dari tuhan untuk memberinya tes akan kesetiaan.

Perlahan, setelah menutup laci mejanya, ia mendudukkan diri di pinggir kasur miliknya lalu disusul dengan membaringkan tubuhnya yang memang masih belum pulih benar. Ia memang selalu memaksakan keadaan hanya karena seseorang.

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto...

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan mata kelam miliknya dibalik kulit kelopak matanya yang berwarna putih. "Nyatanya, aku memang sudah terlalu jatuh dalam cintanya. Hah... Untuk terakhir kalinya aku membuatnya salah paham waktu itu." Sasuke membuka matanya malas. "Sepertinya aku dan Naruto akan menghadapi banyak masalah dengan fans besok."

**Omake 2**

"Kyaaaa... SasuNaruuuu...!"

"Kyaaa... Tak aku sangka pairing yang selama ini kukira hanya ada dalam mimpi tampak didepanku!"

"Iyaaaaa... Kita harus merayakan ini di FFn nanti. Kalau perlu buat Author lain iri!"

Entah keberapakalinya Naruto harus menghela napas hari ini akan kesan mereka terhadap dirinya dengan Sasuke. Sejak pagi hingga istirahat sekarang ini, ia mendadak menjadi artis dan aktor yang sedang ramenya menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Naruto heran akan Sasuke yang biasa-biasa saja melihat banyak perubahan.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, membuat semua orang yang melihat berakhir sekarat karena keabisan darah melihat keimutan Naruto. Sasuke lalu menarik Naruto hingga wajah si pirang menempel seakan bersembunyi di balik dada bidang sang kekasih. "Kau membuat sekolah ini bermandikan darah, dobe."

Naruto tersenyum lalu tertawa tertahan. "Siapa suruh, aku berpenampilan cupu dianggap aneh, menjijikkan dan terlihat tak cocok denganmu. Sekarang saat aku berubah menjadi diriku, mereka malah harus menanggung akibat dengan kehabisan darah. Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang lalu mengecup pucuk kepala pirang Naruto. "Kau hanya perlu tak banyak berekspresi imut, dobe." Sasuke menjawab.

Naruto berdecak sebal. "Chk! Aku tidak ingin seperti dirimu, _flat._ Lagipula wajahmu tetap datar saat orang-orang itu memandang dan berteriak kearah kita." Dapat Sasuke rasakan kepala pirang didekapannya bergerak kecil. Namun bukan berarti dengan pergerakan itu Sasuke akan membiarkan wajah Naruto terlihat oleh orang-orang untuk saat ini.

"_Well_, satu kenyataan harus kau ketahui dobe. Mereka membencimu dulu bukan hanya memandang kita tak cocok, melainkan mereka tidak rela idola mereka, Namikaze Naruto harus tersingkir hanya karena seorang cupu."

"Hah?" Naruto ingin sekali langsung memandang mata onyx Sasuke saat tangan kekar Sasuke justru semakin membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang kekasihnya. Membuat Naruto cemberut dalam dekapan itu. "Jangan dulu dobe, mereka akan mati jika kau memperlihatkan wajah meronamu."

Tapi, kenyataannya bukan karena itu saja, karena...

Terlihat sedikit darah segar menetes tepat dari hidung Sasuke sendiri. Ikut _nosebleed_ sepertinya.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haiiiiiiii... Kirika nongol lagi nih untuk meng-end-kan ff ini. Hehehe... Ini Sebenarnya kiri mau buat dua chap lagi, tapi karena Kiri takut gak bisa update sampai berbulan-bulan, jadinya Kirika jadiin satu chap deh.**

**Humm... Gimana dengan chap ini? Membosankan kah? Seru kah? Haru kah? Atau hambar alias asin dan manisnya gak kerasa? Hehehe... Karena kepribadian Kirika yang aneh plus plus gaje, jadi ceritanya berakhir gaje juga. Tapi bukan berarti kirika biarkan, ini emang udah ide dasar sampe kepala kiri sakit mikirinnya. Kiri sadar di ff ini gagal, dan sepertinya di ff kiri yang lain juga. Hehe...**

**So, Kiri sangat berterimakasih untuk minna yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca ff ini dan tentunya me-review, mem-follow, bahkan mem-fav. Kiri ucapin yang sebesar-besarnya. Karena minna kiri bisa selesaaikan ff ini tanpa hambatan sama sekali. So, semua pertanyaan sepertinya udah terjawab di chap ini. Kalau merasa ada pertanyaan atau mau lanjutin kisah NejiGaa, Kiri persilahkan #KayakAdaYangMauAja XD**

**So, persembahan minna untuk chap akhir ini gimana? Silahkan review yah, jangan malu-malu. Yang suka sembunyi itu ikutan juga review. Hehehe... kiri gak gigit hanya karena minna berikan review.**

**Akhir kata: Salam dari Kirika**

**Sampai jumpa di Fanfict kirika yang lain. Jaaa... naaaa...**

**Review?**


End file.
